


无处可逃 On The Ropes

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫发现自己的公寓被一名不速之客闯入了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫意识到家里有人。

没有冒牌邻居的好心提醒，也没有从屋子里传来音响的运行，事实上，非法闯入者在房门上留下了一目了然的痕迹——门是被砸开的。

史蒂夫不认为这世界上有多少人能徒手砸碎那道坚固非凡的门锁，他的住处可不是什么年久失修、颤颤巍巍的经不起拳脚的老房子，即使他找到这个临时落脚点的过程很是仓促。弗瑞出事后，他不得不开始自己找房子——局里正在声势浩大地追捕他，现在除了那个人，他还要防着被特战队轰开大门——而现在看来，这个连温居派对都没来得及开上一次的地方无疑已经暴露了。

一种奇怪的安定感从胃里发酵开来，虽然毫无证据、不合逻辑，但史蒂夫确定自己并没有陷入危险的境地。相反地，他感到了极度的激动，还有异常的平静，抚上门框的手指有些颤抖，但很快就被他控制住了。他深吸了一口气。

被彻底毁坏的门把手突兀地躺在地上，像是一截彻底报废的金属断肢，上面有散落的木屑，有斑驳的污泥，还有血。闯入者的动作无疑鲁莽而粗暴，仿佛根本无暇顾及自己留下的踪迹，也不打算掩盖自己破门而入的事实；而屋子里却黑乎乎、静悄悄的，好像先前根本没有发生什么不寻常的动静，就算有，始作俑者肯定也已经跑得远远的了。

不，没有，还在里面，史蒂夫知道他还在里面，距离自己不过几米之远。推开那扇无辜的门，史蒂夫看到一道拖长的血迹，蜿蜒而狭长，忽浓忽浅地涂向了卫生间的地上。空气里有陌生的气息，微弱而艰难地一起一伏，躲在血迹的尽头，他摸索着慢慢走过去，没有打开灯，没有发声，甚至打消了激活手机屏幕来照亮脚下的念头。他不想吓到那个人。

这念头很奇怪，史蒂夫知道那个人不会被任何事物“吓到”，至少现在的他不会，几十个小时之前的他亲手制造了一场可怕的混乱，他才是会吓到别人的那一个。史蒂夫站在了卫生间的门前。门虚掩着，他闻到了淡淡的药水味儿，某种介于酒精和家用杀菌液之间的气味，血腥气并不浓重，而史蒂夫终于听到了一丝短促的、轻微的、硬皮革与瓷砖面相摩擦的声音。

他推开门，随即侧身闪避，躲过一把在漆黑的空气里呼呼作响的锃亮的小刀。

背贴着墙，平复住骤然加快的呼吸，史蒂夫有点生气，更多的是着急——虽然他很快发现自己还有那么一丁点儿的想要发笑——他转头望了回去，望着那把小刀飞窜出来的方向，卫生间里仍然黑乎乎的，而他好像捕捉到了一片时隐时现的光源。

金属片，反射着窗外光线的金属片。

“是我，”他再次走上前去，冒着再次被什么小型利器戳进胸口或划伤脸颊的危险，“是我，巴奇。我不是别人。”

皮革与地面摩擦的声响再次传来，这次变得更快、更混乱，史蒂夫看到那双靴子在地上无力地蹬踏着，像是努力想要踩稳，然后支撑着站起来。他看到了那条无机质的臂膀，空落落地垂在一边，不时撞上后面的浴缸边缘，发出脆生生的钝响。他已经跨到了卫生间的瓷砖地面上，与那双靴子仅仅一步之遥，他慢慢蹲下来，试图找到那双被头发遮进了后头的眼睛，而那个人像是受到了致命的威胁，硬是挣扎着从裤腿抽出枪，史蒂夫一动不动地蹲着，他不在乎那个直指自己脑门的枪口，他只想找到那双眼睛、那道目光，让它们抬起来，看着自己。

枪口颤颤巍巍地摇摆着，越晃越厉害，最终偏离了史蒂夫的脸，落到了地上。握枪的人像是终于捱不住了，开始大口大口喘着粗气，胸口剧烈地收缩鼓胀——他没有上衣。

史蒂夫猛地站直起来，伸手拍亮顶灯开关。狭小的卫生间被光线迅速充满，墙壁干净明亮，围住了地上那个狼狈不堪的身影。

他看起来虚弱、疲惫、危险，并且紧张得一团糟。

“你中枪了？”史蒂夫一步跨回去，单膝跪在他身边，望着他用手死死捂住的腿部——黑色裤子上几乎看不出血迹的颜色，只有紧紧并拢的指缝间渗出了暗红色的一大片，有些顺着皮肤的肌理四处蔓延，有些聚成了股，显得浓稠而粘黏。

“给我看看。”史蒂夫抓住那只手，黏腻的血液糊进了他的掌心。

“滚开……”那个人的下颚也在颤抖，艰难地从嗓子眼里往外挤出练不成句子的字眼，“走……否则我杀了你……”

史蒂夫望了他一眼，又低下头，好像刚才听到的只是多年不见的老朋友喝醉酒后的愚蠢胡话，而非一句要挟。

“还在里面？”终于攥住那只顽固的手移到了一边，史蒂夫仔细查看伤口，抬起头来补充自己的发问，“子弹？”

“出去……”他把手掌抽出来，嘴里喃喃重复着对史蒂夫的驱逐令。

是贯穿伤，子弹打穿了他的大腿，史蒂夫首先得出了结论。瓷砖地上躺着一条沾血的皮带，还有家用杀菌液的明黄色扁瓶，已经空了大半，皮带应该是他被击中后用来扎住止血的，逃到这里后他找出放置在卫生间壁柜里的医药箱——地上洒满了敞口的组合药片盒，几个小玻璃瓶也粉碎在了一大摊棕色的药液里——史蒂夫能够想象到他是如何用那只抖个不停的手找出了医药箱，又如何打翻了它，接着试图在一片混乱里抓到随便什么能消毒的东西，拧开盖子，解开腿上那条粗粝的临时止血带，把药水和杀菌液胡乱浇上去，咬牙发出痛苦的吼叫。

他想方设法把一塌糊涂的自己收拾起来，把枪伤控制在不至于要了他的命的程度，他像是匍匐着从濒死的边缘爬了回来，却仍旧岌岌可危，似乎有黑雾自无光处漫延上来，随时会淹没他的头顶。

“你不该用那个……”史蒂夫轻轻叹了一声，却不是责怪的语气，“那是给屋子用的，不是给人的……”

但看起来的确起到了一定的效果。他抬眼望向巴奇，那双爬满红血丝的眼睛稍稍软化下来，不再绷得紧紧的了。他大概被史蒂夫的话弄糊涂了，一时没能想明白那个明黄色的扁瓶子里装的到底是什么东西，为什么不能用来给自己消毒杀菌。

史蒂夫把打翻在地的医药箱捡起来，拿出几卷纱布。对了，他还得把枪伤附近的裤子布给剪掉，那块湿漉漉的布料是细菌繁殖的最佳温床。

“我去拿剪刀，你不要乱动。”

他望着巴奇的眼睛，希望得到肯定的回应。而巴奇只是瞪着他。

他跑到另一间房，甚至不确定自己到底能不能找到一把剪刀，幸运地是他找到了，虽然花了不小的工夫。他返回卫生间，为眼前那个没有挪动半分的身影而大大松了口气，好像他心里隐隐害怕巴奇会砸烂窗户飞快地跑掉似的。

窗户完整地嵌在墙上，巴奇也还坐在那儿，一条腿伸直了，一条腿蜷曲着，他还在喘气，眼球随着史蒂夫的返回而迅速抬起，确认了重新出现在自己面前的还是那个金头发的人，那张熟悉的脸。

史蒂夫想了一下，干脆也坐到了冰凉的地砖上，盘起双腿——蹲姿是耗力的、不稳定的，而他需要一双绝对沉稳的双手来给巴奇处理伤口——而那个沉默的伤员猛然一怔，下意识地向后闪躲，同时攥紧了拳头。

史蒂夫也愣住了。

“你知道我是谁，巴奇。我不会伤害你。”这样说着，他停顿了一下，像是想到了什么有趣的事情，缓缓露出无奈的笑，“但你也得保证不跟我动手，不对我用你那些……无所不能的小工具，刀子啊，炸弹啊，任何可能会让我皮开肉绽的东西。”

巴奇继续盯着他，干燥起皮的嘴唇掠过几分松动的迹象，最后又重新抿紧，什么保证都不打算给。

“好吧，没有保证。你知道我是谁就够了。”

“我不认识你。”巴奇突然开口。他甚至没有意识到自己说出了与几个小时前的自己截然相反的观点。

“你见过我。你记得我。”史蒂夫平静地强调。

“我在桥上见过你，你是我的任务。”巴奇的嗓音听起来又干又哑，他忽略了口腔里的渴感，认真地、坚定地反驳，“但我不认识你。”他睁大眼睛，一刻也不让自己的目光松懈，他希望眼前这个金头发的大个子能够早点放弃，放弃欺骗他、蛊惑他、动摇他——他又忘了自己为什么要咬紧牙关，不让那枚胶质u型口枷塞进他的嘴里，接着挣开了捆住他胳膊的固定带，打伤那群荷枪实弹的保镖，发了疯一样地逃出来——他根本就不认识眼前这个人，是他脑子出错了，他彻底搞砸了这次行动而他没有地方能去。

“那你为什么要来我这儿？”史蒂夫慢慢靠近他，试图用对方注意不到的动作幅度把剪刀伸过去，“来杀我？”

他做到了，他成功地剪掉了那块碍事的布。巴奇慢半拍地挪动那条伤腿，没能挪远，但也没出拳打飞他手里那只剪刀。

“你应该快点走。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，这次是“应该”和“走”，不是“滚开”，也不是“离我远点”。慢慢来，这已经很棒了。

“可是我住在这儿，巴奇，如果能有谁赶人走的话那也应该是我。”

史蒂夫望着那双直直盯住自己的眼睛，觉得巴奇好像没了一开始驱赶自己的底气，但那眼神还是有点不讲道理。

“好在我不会赶你走，所以你可以待在这儿，但别试着让我离开了，我哪都不去。”

巴奇的眼球动了动，望向史蒂夫身后的卫生间的门，又望了望一旁墙壁上的窗户。闯进来很容易，而离开却变得困难重重，他在心里犹豫着作出决定，暂时不跑了。

“巴奇……”

“我不是巴奇。”他迅速打断史蒂夫的话。

“巴奇是我的朋友。”

“我不是你的朋友。”

史蒂夫简直不知道自己到底想哭还是想笑。“我可没那么说。我只说巴奇是我的朋友，而你说你不是巴奇。”

他觉得鼻腔发酸，像是被一团吸饱了柠檬水的棉花给塞住了，而嘴角却不由自主地咧开，逼他不得不露出一个难看的笑来。

“我是史蒂夫。”

他倒想看这小子还能用什么来反驳。

“我不认识史蒂夫，”巴奇垂下头，过长的头发重新盖住了他的眼睛，他听起来简直像个十一岁的偏执狂患者，他必须否定好朋友对自己说的每一句话，不然他晚上会睡不着觉，“没有什么叫史蒂夫的人。”

“好吧，我们来理理清楚：我叫史蒂夫，你叫巴奇。巴奇和史蒂夫是……曾是好朋友，所以你和我，也曾是好朋友……最好的那种。”他说得很快，好让眼前的人找不到空当来插嘴。放下剪刀和烂布条，史蒂夫拿起一团纱布，有条不紊地展成长条，同时努力使自己的身体压低，至少在巴奇的视线以下，巴奇看上去还是很紧张，浑身僵硬，装备着十二万分的警惕，他希望自己尽可能不对巴奇造成任何压迫感。“我们能达成一致了吗？”

过了很久，大概有二十几秒那么久，巴奇什么都没有说。没有说话，也没有攥拳头，没有从另一条裤腿里抽出小刀或手枪，他像是陷入了激烈的思考，想破脑袋也想不出答案，所以他决定不回答。他从眼前这个号称是他好朋友——最好的朋友——的人手里拿走纱布，自己给自己缠绕、裹紧，一声不吭，同时拒绝史蒂夫想要搭把手的举动。

他觉得那层黑雾正在散去，但没有消失，只是退到了离自己不远的地方，退到了眼前人的身后，暂时不会涌上来了。

 

史蒂夫从货架上抓了两条黄油饼干，加上已经在手里握着的三板牛奶巧克力，一起丢进购物筐里。筐子里还盛着不少其它东西，崭新的毛巾，抽纸，一捆六瓶能量饮料，五金工具箱，润滑油，甚至还有圆润漂亮的生鸡蛋，一打十二颗，整整齐齐地嵌在塑料包装盒的凹槽里。他不确定自己要拿这些鸡蛋干什么，他只是一时想起了自己偶尔会做的便捷早餐，而巴奇必须吃点东西。

他本不打算买饼干和巧克力，对于伤员来说，那些能把人吃得口干舌燥、血糖飙升的东西并不是理想的进食选择，但如果巴奇不信任他的炒蛋，他就能把这些包装得严严实实的零嘴拿出来，“看，我总没办法在这里面下毒吧？”

坐在收银台后头的年轻男孩勉强提起脑袋，无精打采地把这位高个儿客人从购物筐里拿出的商品拖到面前，抓起一旁的扫码器。他抬头瞄了一眼史蒂夫那张上了双保险的脸——连帽衫的帽子被高高竖起，套住大半边的脑袋，棒球帽压得低低的，遮住了眼睛。

他看起来很是匆忙，从口袋里翻出钱包的动作急切得甚至有些笨拙。他另一只手还提着个塑料袋，上面印着某家二十四小时药房的绿色商标，袋子里装着满满的。男孩隐约能看到一团团纱布绷带，双氧水，大小不一的纸盒散乱地摞着，像是常用的抗生素。

“家里有个伤员？”男孩随口问道。

史蒂夫抬头看了看他，半天才开口作答，“补充一下医药箱。”

“有备无患，哈？”男孩肩膀一耸，转头看向收银机上的小屏幕，没报出数目，只用下巴示意了史蒂夫，同时自顾自地继续说道，“生存主义者之类的，我见过不止你一个。这条街往东走三百米还有家弹药行，你可以去囤货。”

史蒂夫听出了男孩口气里的嘲弄，但并未放松警惕。这很可能是伪装，极佳的伪装，他还没忘记那位风趣而可爱的护士小姐，而现在若是再有特工出现在他身边，很难说是敌是友。

推开便利商店的玻璃门，他快步冲进潮湿的空气里，两个沉甸甸的塑料袋随着步伐而摇晃，在他裤腿上擦出窸窸窣窣的响声。夜空高高地笼罩在头顶，上面飘着灰黑的云层，之前下了场小雨，地面上布满了不足以浸湿行人裤脚的小水洼，史蒂夫快速走着，鞋底不断踩出一圈圈飞溅的水滴。他不断加快脚步，差一点就能够跑起来了，但是他不能跑，那会很容易引起注意——即使路上行人寥寥，安静而空旷——那个年轻的收银员现在没准正在向上级例行通报了，史蒂夫想，他希望那男孩猜不到他家里真的藏了个伤员；就算猜到了，男孩应该也想不出究竟是谁。

冬日战士？藏匿在史蒂夫罗杰斯的住处？听起来就像是个愚蠢的玩笑，没人会信的。

可他仍然悬着一颗心。巴奇伤得很重，没错，但不代表巴奇没办法凭借一己之力逃走，他百分百相信巴奇有那个本事。他走得太急了，简直被巴奇的主动出现所带来的惊喜冲昏了脑袋，巴奇并没有记起过去的一切，他仍然怀疑、警惕、混乱，只要出现一丝动摇，他就能再次消失，谁都没办法找到。

他突然开始有些后悔，他应该把巴奇绑到水管上的。

那管用吗？如果巴奇想走，肯定会扯坏不管是什么绑住了他的东西，到时候被毁的就不仅仅是一扇房门，而是整个卫生间了，史蒂夫的脑海里浮现出了巴奇一只胳膊把水管扳断的画面。他无奈地叹了口气，停止了内心对自己没能把巴奇绑起来这项重大疏忽的责怪。

推门进屋之前，他在走廊里站定，好让自己平复呼吸。他害怕进去后找不到巴奇，他得提前做好心理准备，如果那真的发生了，他要控制好自己的情绪。

“巴奇？”

史蒂夫弯腰放下手里的袋子，尽力不让自己太过急切地望向卫生间。

客厅里没人，其它房间也没有动静，如果巴奇没有离开的话，肯定就还在那里。

“我买了点药品和食物回来。”

他站直身体，掩上身后的房门，把鞋柜从墙角拉过来，推到门边，抵住敞开的缝隙。这样的防护措施显得有点太过原始，但他一时半会找不到更好的办法了，好在房东暂时不会出现，他用不着把巴奇揪出来，指着老朋友的脑袋说是这家伙弄坏的，他应该负全责。他被自己的想象给逗乐了——他居然还有时间跟自己开玩笑，这真不合时宜。可他就是忍不住，他大脑里乱哄哄的，是好的那种乱哄哄，自从发现巴奇找上自己后他就是这样，思考变得更快、更凌乱，他能够在同一时间里感受到几种截然不同的情绪，他很久都没有这样过了。

“巴奇？”史蒂夫走近卫生间，那里面仍然亮着灯，跟他离开时一样，“你还……”

他在门口一愣，随即闭上了嘴。

男人倚着背后的浴缸，昏昏沉沉地睡着了。他的脑袋耷拉着，乱糟糟的头发几乎盖住了整张脸，而赤裸的上身直接贴在冰凉的砖面上，金属臂垂在一旁。

史蒂夫不清楚巴奇过去几十年的睡眠环境是怎样的，确定的一点是，如果巴奇要睡，他不会让巴奇睡在卫生间的地板上。

“巴奇？”他试着唤了一声，“你不能在……”

他皱起眉头，低声的呼唤变成了抓在对方肩膀上的摇晃，“巴奇？”他开始怀疑对方陷入的究竟是睡眠还是昏迷，否则巴奇早该在他靠近自己的前一秒就睁开眼睛了，那是一个杀手——史蒂夫快速略过了这个词，否则他抵不住突然砸在心脏上的钝痛——最基本的素养。

“巴奇？巴奇？”他拍了拍巴奇的脸，用指头将巴奇的长发捋到耳后，“醒醒，回答我……”

他试图托起那条骇人的金属臂，让它搭住自己的肩膀，他预料到巴奇会很沉，但不知道居然这么沉。他当然可以不管不顾地把这个人弄起来，连拖带拽扔到沙发上，但史蒂夫连指头都不敢用力收紧。

他听到一声从齿缝里挤出来的痛呼。

“巴奇？”

史蒂夫笑着松了口气。还会觉得疼就是好事，只怕他昏过去了。

“你吓了我一跳，我回……”

肩上的人瞬间绷紧了全身，迅速睁大的双眼显得更红了，他像是从噩梦中醒来，又被摁进了一滩死水，失去焦距的视线掠过史蒂夫的脸，望向自天花板顶灯投射下来的强烈光源。

有人在靠近他。靠得太近了。

他猛地跪立起来，受伤的那条腿无力支撑如此剧烈的动作，只能勉强跌了回去，差点令他失去平衡。他没有滑倒，而是顺势压低身子甩出了另一条腿，他的速度是那么快，把那个试图靠近他的身影直接扫翻在地，结结实实地摔向了一旁，趁那人摔昏头了的功夫他紧接着扑了过去，扑到那个人身上，这花了比平日里所需更多的力气，腿伤仍然在折磨他，左臂也不听使唤了，他必须在那个人恢复战斗力之前一招制胜，他抽出小腿内侧那把仅剩的匕首——

“巴奇！”

史蒂夫一把攥紧了巴奇那只拿匕首的手腕，他又气又急、咬牙使劲，他简直不知道巴奇那条裤子上到底别了多少致命的小玩意儿，“是我！”

他能感觉到巴奇已经想起了什么。那只坚硬的手腕在被他攥紧的一瞬间就收住了力道，不再恶狠狠的下压，巴奇的脸就在距离他鼻尖不过几公分的地方，他甚至被巴奇垂下的头发蹭到了脸颊。

“是我，是史蒂夫，我们刚刚说过话，就在这儿，想起来了吗？”他慢慢捏住那只匕首，从巴奇手里抽走，扔进浴缸。

“我对你没有威胁，巴奇。”

他试着伸开手，包住巴奇的拳头，慢慢放下来，没有松开。

巴奇的喉结上下滚动着，嘴巴里像是在作吞咽，史蒂夫立即辨认出那是巴奇从前的习惯，当他心里拿不定主意时他就会这样，还有眼睛，快速地移动着，看来看去，半天没个落脚的地方，那就是巴奇，是巴奇年强时的习惯。

七十年前的习惯。

“我买了点东西回来。我在路上还担心你会跑走呢，好在……好吧，比起让你离开，我觉得哪怕被扎上一刀也不算太坏。”

史蒂夫扶着巴奇坐了回去，两个人靠着浴缸，两腿摊开在冰凉的地上。他原本打算让巴奇跟着自己去客厅或者卧室，不管哪个角落都比这里更宽敞、更柔软，而现在看来能让巴奇乖乖坐着不乱动弹就已经是最好的了，他暂时不做其它打算。

巴奇收回那条受伤的腿，慢吞吞地蜷在一边。他看起来已经打消了揍昏史蒂夫的念头，但依然保持着十足的警惕。他再次低下头，史蒂夫又看不到他的脸了，史蒂夫简直忍不住想要将那把沾了血的剪刀捡回来，直接给巴奇那一脑袋都剪光。或者用自己的剃须刀帮他剃光。史蒂夫决定把这个想法记到本子上，等到他料理好这里的一团糟。

“你可以去我的床上睡，那会舒服很多。怎么样？”他歪下头，找到一个能让他看见巴奇眼睛的角度，“但你得先让我检查一下你的伤。还有你的……”他凑过去，确保自己有分寸地摸了摸巴奇的裤腿。

“这个我得拿走。”

他都没注意到那儿还居然插着一把枪，靠近脚踝的地方。丢进浴缸。

“还有这个。”

一颗黑色的合金球，史蒂夫确定这不是什么无害的玩具。这个不敢随手扔，谁知道会不会爆炸，他拿在手上，小心翼翼地放进了浴缸里。

“和这个。”

一把弹簧刀，十分小巧。扔进浴缸时发出了清脆的响声。

“你必须告诉我这是最后一个了……”史蒂夫几乎认输般地出了长长的一口气，“这个。”

又一把匕首，与最开始被巴奇掷出门外的那把小刀不同，与刚才他抽出来对准史蒂夫的脸的那把也不同，这是一把轻薄的单刃刀，两面布满了层次不齐的凹痕，像是牙齿咬合的轮廓。

出乎他意料的，一直沉默着任由他搜身的巴奇突然伸过胳膊，拿回了那枚匕首。

“它对你很特别吗？”史蒂芬低声问道。

巴奇一边摇头，一边把匕首插回了小腿外侧，那一排紧密的搭扣现在已经空了，但他还是把刀放回了原来的位置。史蒂夫几乎把自己整个上半身都歪了过去，巴奇的头垂得太低了，他觉得自己可以直接躺到地砖上。

“它对你很重要？”

巴奇这回没有摇头，但也没有点头。史蒂夫把这当成是一种肯定，因为巴奇总会下意识地否认什么，如果他没有立即否认，那肯定就是真的。

“你看，如果你不告诉我它为什么重要的话，我就必须把它拿走。”史蒂夫慢条斯理地说着，试图让自己听起来温柔和气，而不是硬梆梆的命令，“我不是防备你，巴奇，我只是不希望再看到你失去控制的时候出手伤我，因为我不会做出任何需要你用伤害我来自保的事。”

他好像看到了巴奇眼里的一丝挣扎。巴奇正在认真考虑他的话，而不是固执地什么都不肯听。巴奇正在进入这场对话，虽然他到现在都没出声。

“我咬它。”

史蒂夫以为自己听错了。

“什么？”

“咬着它。”巴奇抬起头，只抬起了一点儿，眼睛望着前面。

“为什么要咬？”史蒂夫眉头紧蹙。

“因为呼吸。”

巴奇的嗓音不大，有些嘶哑，像是不久前才从昏迷中苏醒的病人。他说话并不磕绊，但每个字眼都咬得很慢，他像是很少跟人交谈，相比起长句子他更愿意说词，简短的词。

“呼吸的声音太大了。咬着东西，没有人听见我呼吸。牙齿不会打颤。不渴。”

咬合的动作能够促进唾液的分泌，史蒂夫想了起来，这是部队里的老侦察兵曾经教给他们的经验。没有刀的时候就咬树枝或石头，紧紧咬着，能够堵住伤痛带来的痛呼和颤抖。这么多年，离开了丛林和野外、离开了需要时刻潜伏在暗处的作战环境，史蒂夫几乎要忘了这项本领，这项能够协助一个人变得隐形的技巧。

“可是你现在跟我在一起，你不需要咬着它。我知道你就在这里，我需要时刻确定你在这里，如果你屏住呼吸的话我会逼你喘气的，巴奇，你不用咬着任何东西。”

巴奇转过脸来，盯着他的眼神有些困惑。

“而且你可以喝水。”

巴奇望了望洗手池上的水龙头。

“不是那个……在厨房，厨房的水可以喝，而且我买了点饮料，在客厅。”

他这才发现自己没穿拖鞋，只能光脚踩在透心凉的地砖上。他跑进客厅，把丢在地上的塑料袋拎起来，掏出饮料瓶，他转身回到卫生间，看见巴奇站了起来，摇摇晃晃地倚着墙，挪到洗手池前，拧开水龙头，张嘴吞了几大口。


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫来到厨房，拿出自己的那只马克杯，接了半杯水。回到卫生间时，巴奇仍然没有拧开手里的那瓶能量饮料。

“不喜欢橙子味的？”史蒂夫盘腿坐了下来，把马克杯递了过去。

“喝这个吧。”

巴奇望着他，好一会儿才抬起右胳膊，捏住凉丝丝的杯子把手，放到了身边的地砖上。刚才他对着水龙头喝得太急，没能冲进嘴巴里的水流击打在他的眼睛、耳朵和腮帮上，水花飞溅，弄湿了他的整张脸，包括胡茬和头发。原本有些毛躁的发梢现在服帖地垂在那张缺乏血色的脸上，几绺几绺粘黏在一块儿，不断有小水珠结出来。史蒂夫站起身，把自己的毛巾从浴缸贴墙那侧的栏杆上揪到手里。

他刚要伸过去，却停在了半空中，一时有些古怪。被史蒂夫拿着毛巾的那只手悬在自己脑袋上方不足三公分的距离，巴奇睁大双眼，露出困惑而警戒的神情，他没有躲开，只是微微收紧了下巴，好像即使眼前的这个人会在下一秒发出什么——虽然这招数看起来有点怪怪的——突袭，他也不会害怕，他做好了回击的准备。

史蒂夫望着他那副迎战的样子，忍不住苦笑一声，把胳膊放了下来。

“你记得怎么使用这个，对吗？”他把那条柔软的割绒毛巾搭到巴奇的肩膀上，“擦擦吧，如果这时候有人进来，还以为是我往你脸上泼了杯水什么的。”

巴奇盯着他，显然没有理解他开玩笑的努力，史蒂夫料到了这个，他可没指望自己能靠一两句轻快的俏皮话就把巴奇逗乐，露出一点笑容来。但他也没觉得尴尬。望着巴奇裸露的上身，他好像也感到了有点冷。他的毯子和换洗衣服都在卧室里，而他发现自己不想离开卫生间一步，如果不是必要的话。

他脱掉外套，把前襟和袖子摊平，随意地对折叠了两道，放到巴奇的腿上。

“你可以穿这个，如果你觉得冷。”

巴奇没有动弹。他低下头，望着这件目前看起来并没有威胁的皮夹克，上面迅速出现了几滴水珠。

“我没有在这里面喷迷药啊……”史蒂夫指了指他肩膀上的毛巾，忍住想要亲手把那颗湿漉漉的脑袋擦干净的冲动。

巴奇依然没有听从。似乎对他来说，史蒂夫的每一句话都让他没办法立刻理解消化。他不担心毛巾里有迷药，否则他早就嗅出来了，不用等到他把脸埋进去，他只是还在考虑饮料的问题——那个装水的马克杯已经被排除在可选范围以外了——他手里还握着那瓶史蒂夫塞给他的橙子水，虽然从外观上来看它的密封性尚未被破坏，但他从没喝过这种带颜色的可疑液体。

“你先喝。”

“？”史蒂夫没能反应过来。

“打开它，然后喝一口。”巴奇把塑料瓶递到史蒂夫鼻子底下，努紧嘴巴、皱起眉头，尽力使自己听起来凶巴巴的——他这才发觉到自己之前作出的言语回应都太缺乏震慑力——“你先！”

他并不觉得这是个过分的要求，这无疑是必要的。他已经作出了极大的让步，现在他身上几乎没有任何武器，虽然它们都躺在离他不远的浴缸里，但万一用得上，他还要翻身去取，而眼前这个人应该不会给他那个时间。当然，他还没有去思考自己为什么会作出这种灾难性的让步，他很有可能想不出个答案来。但让步也有底线，比如他绝对不会放松一丝一毫的警惕，就算眼前这个人不按常理的行为和话语已经把他的脑子里搅得乱七八糟，毕竟自保意识是镶嵌在冬日战士的作战本能里的一颗铆钉，训练他的人并不希望他具备作战本能要求之外的本能。

他永远身处战场，只要他醒着。

“好吧，我先喝。”

史蒂夫将饮料接过去，拧开瓶盖，仰头灌了好几口，才缓缓把瓶口从嘴里拿开。巴奇紧紧盯着这个人面部表情的变化与喉结的滚动，没有找到异常的迹象。他只接收了一丝他理解不了的讯息。

“看，我喝过了。”史蒂夫扔走瓶盖，湿润的嘴唇散发出一点淡淡的人造香精的气味，“喝了不少呢。现在可以相信我了吗？”

这个人看起来有一点——沮丧，挫败，甚至受伤，巴奇不知道为什么。

根本没有人冲他挥拳头，他也没有被踹飞到墙上，或者被掐着脖子，狠狠扇了几个耳光，他为什么要露出那种神情？

“喝吧。”那人把瓶子塞进了他的手里，语气变得有些强硬。

冬日战士不擅长根据言语来分辨他人的用意和情绪，毕竟他很少跟人进行对话，可比对的参照物太少，真要说的话，他只能想到他的上司皮尔斯，皮尔斯的语气一贯很强硬。可这个人不像皮尔斯。这个人听起来像是有一点生气，但只是生自己的气——那更像是面临自己无法改变的糟糕现状的一种愧疚和遗憾，如果巴奇能感受得到的话——而皮尔斯的怒意永远是针对别人的，特别是针对他，所以皮尔斯的强硬语气是一种兆头，预示着他将要承担某种后果，即使那并非他的过错和责任。

他把瓶子抬起来，谨慎地喝了一口。陌生而奇异的酸甜感在口腔里扩散，令他有些措手不及。

他很少通过这种方式来补充糖分，多数情况下，自然有针头戳进他的血管，把维持生理活动所必需的成分输送至他的身体。他只要躺着，或者被固定着，感受那股尖锐的低温注入皮肤，钻进血液，伴随一阵轻微的颤栗。

“有那么难喝吗？”史蒂夫露出好奇的笑容，歪着头打量巴奇。

巴奇望着那圈裹住瓶身的包装纸，印着一行胖墩墩的彩色字母，他拼读了出来，但并不知道那是什么意思。他没办法从那上面提取到有用的信息，只能抬起眼，低声说出了自己的评价。

“不像橙子。”

还是只有两个单词的回答，史蒂夫却像是再次得到了鼓励似的，依旧笑着眯起了眼睛，表示自己没听明白，让巴奇继续说下去。

“喝起来不是橙子的味道。”巴奇把饮料瓶拿在手里，又低头看了一会儿。  
“噢，那当然……”史蒂夫这下笑出声来， “它说是橙子‘味’，但喝起来一点都不像橙子，可现在的人们好像都习惯了这个。你想象不到你能买到多少种味道的汽水，巴奇，我第一次去卖场时真是吓了一跳。你能想象把橙子、芒果、香蕉，还有那是什么来着……还有葡萄柚全部混合在一起是什么颜色吗？”

他把瓶子从巴奇手里接过去，往上抛起，又接住，反复了几次，让瓶子里的液体泛起一层细腻的气泡。巴奇没有回答这个泛着一股水果清香的傻问题，但从表情来判断，史蒂夫觉得巴奇真的在琢磨。

“金棕色的，像汽油一样。”史蒂夫将瓶子放到地上，转回身来，看向沉默的巴奇，“而且味道很怪。我更愿意吃一颗苹果什么的，而不是喝它们的仿制品。”

巴奇的眉头突然拧作一团。

他的视线从史蒂夫的脸上滑落到地砖上，渐渐模糊了焦距，他用手掌抓紧自己的脸，指节开始泛白，好像要通过这种使蛮力的方式来控制自己的所思所想——像是有一片浑浊的玻璃，突然在他的大脑里割出一道口子，玻璃上反射出流动的、破碎的画面，他忍着疼想要看清楚，可越集中精神他就越是看不清，只剩下粉碎而锋利的玻璃渣子，扎得他满头是血——

“巴奇？”史蒂夫扔开瓶子，单膝跪立着起身靠过去，一手覆上他的后颈，不敢唐突用力，只能急促地摇晃他，“巴奇？”

脖子后传来的掌心的触感令他猛地打了个寒颤。被碰到那里意味着将要被一招制敌，而他手边没有任何武器，就算要抽出那把匕首，他也没时间刺到背后那个人的身上了，他从没犯过如此愚蠢的错误，把致命部位彻底暴露在对方的攻击范围内……可他首先要让自己脑袋里的混乱停下来，否则他连眼睛都无法睁开，他一只手摁住自己的头皮，有些喘不过气，他不知道这究竟是如何开始的，只有不到十秒钟，十秒钟之前他还好好的，他只是跟着那个人的自言自语想到了——

「史蒂夫！」

他从柱子后头蹿出来，一只手伸进裤子口袋，掏出个大苹果，对准前方那个刚刚被他的呼喊声吸引着转过身的瘦小男孩扔去，「怎么不等我一起走？」

男孩接住苹果，在外衣前襟上蹭了蹭，便送到嘴边咬了一口。他看了看男孩腿上脏兮兮的裤子——那条被男孩的护士母亲熨得一道褶皱都没有的灯芯绒长裤显得有点太大了，裤管里空荡荡的，他确定今天早上看到对方时还干净整洁，现在却脏兮兮的——他两步并作一步地跑了过去，一胳膊揽住男孩的脖子，差点把男孩拽跌倒了，「你又挨揍了？」

「谢谢这个。」男孩扬了扬手里被咬得坑坑洼洼的苹果，「我刚才没又看到你……啊，」咀嚼和说话的动作牵动到了嘴角的伤口，男孩拿开苹果，皱起眉头，用手背在嘴角抹了一把。  
他顺势从男孩手里抢走苹果，自己咬一口大嚼起来，另只手盖到男孩的脑袋上，胡乱呼噜了几下。

「以后我不在的时候你别一个人走，你得等我一起。」他不容商量地说着，因为嘴巴里有果肉，所以听起来咕咕噜噜的，不算太有说服力。

「你父亲没来接你吗？」男孩好不容易找回了身体的平衡，有些困惑地问道，「我看到了你父亲的汽车，以为你得先走。」

「噢，他呀，」他放开男孩的肩膀，搔了搔自己的脑袋，「他和我妈要去参加一个什么晚宴，可我不想去，你知道，史蒂夫，那种场合都超级无聊，我如果去了绝对会发疯的。」

男孩摇摇头笑了，望着他耸了耸肩，「和我一起也没什么有趣的。你老爸肯定很生气吧？」

「他心里应该生气了，但他忍住没有吼我，因为他一发火脸就通红，他没法顶着一张涨红的脸去参加晚宴。」他也耸了耸肩，一脸满不在乎的表情，说着把苹果咬得嘎嘣作响，最后终于只剩下一颗瘦果核，被他捏在手里。

「看我的！」

他指向远处那个敞口的垃圾桶，抡圆胳膊，把苹果核狠狠掷了过去。

「哇噢！」身边的小男孩捧场地欢呼出声，甚至还拍了几个巴掌，「布鲁克林神投手，我的好兄弟巴……

“巴奇！”

他缓缓抬起脸，天花板的灯光重新灌进他的眼里。环顾四周，他发现自己肩上多了件外套，他不记得自己究竟是从哪一刻起突然开始像这样发起抖来，好在那快要杀了他的耳鸣和头痛正在渐渐散去，只剩下稀薄的回音。他试着攥紧拳头。

攥紧了，他感觉到指尖陷入掌心的痛感，这很好。他经历过几次严重的麻痹，全身失去知觉，他不记得前因后果，只有短暂的、感官上的回忆，好像是躺在手术台上，那些人在对他进行某种手术，他一动也不能动，或者说他不知道自己能不能动，每当这种时刻他就会试着动动手指，再攥紧拳头，如果连拳头都攥不起来，他就会放弃接下来的尝试了。

“巴奇？”旁边的人用双手捧住他的脸，不敢施力地轻轻拍打着，绷紧了的嗓音听起来慌张失措，“巴奇？”

他在那双蓝色的眼睛里看见了面无表情的自己。

“抱歉，我不该跟你说那么多话……也许你需要休息，而不是听我在这里闲聊……”史蒂夫闭上眼，好半天才重新睁开，“起来，巴奇，去我的房间。”

“布鲁克林……”

这是巴奇从刚才那堆玻璃片里捞出来的第一个词。不仅因为那堆突然闪现的玻璃片，还因为他不止一次听到这个名字，他觉得耳熟。

“布鲁克林。”他又说了一声，不像是呼喊，也不是询问，只是一句陈述，他只是得把所有还留在他脑子里的都说出来，不断重复，否则它们将以难以预料的速度迅速消失，“我父亲。”

眼前的男人刚刚站起身来，被这两个始料未及的单词打得定在了原地。

“一个苹果……”巴奇仍旧坐着，刚才那一番大脑之内的混乱再次消耗了他的体力，他的呼吸开始变得沉重而迟缓，“放学……”

他猛地抬起头来，盯着那个愣住的人。

他再次张开了嘴，急切地希望自己能够说出更多，更多对的、有价值的信息，他知道自己应该能够说出更多东西，可他什么都说不出来了，玻璃片的棱角已经把他的思绪割得面目全非，他想起的画面越具体、越连续，他回溯过去的能力就越是脆弱。

“这里……”他跌跌撞撞地站起来，用仅剩的那一只能够自由活动的手指了指自己的太阳穴，“这里有……有一段……有个小男孩……”

他咬破了嘴唇上皲裂的皮肤，牙床在打颤，他还想说什么，而那个人将他抱进了怀里。他回想了一下自己那枚匕首的位置，也只是想了一下，这次他甚至没有伸手去摸。现在他分辨不出到底是自己的牙齿在颤抖，还是这个用臂弯限制住他的上身伸展——即使他现在只有一条胳膊能够自由活动了——的人在颤抖，按照以往的惯例，这个时候他早就应该回到冷冻室里了，没有感官的刺激、没有思绪的波动起伏、没有回忆的折磨，什么都没有。而他回不到那种空无一物的状态了。

“你不必一下子想起一切，巴奇，不用那样……”

史蒂夫在他的背上轻拍着，像是自己小时候因为在体育课上逞强跑得太快而止不住呕吐出来后，巴奇对他做的那样，“你总能想起所有的，可能不是今天，也可能不是明天，甚至明年也不行……但那都没关系。”

他放下胳膊，握住巴奇那只还有体温的手。

“有我帮着你，已经比你自己一个人努力的时候要快太多，太多了。”

 

史蒂夫不知道巴奇上一次吃东西是什么时候，食物的内容都有些什么。他怀疑巴奇根本很久都没有进食的概念了。

如果巴奇短时间内不想再入睡，那么他就要把巴奇的肚子给填饱。无论巴奇是怎么从那些人手里逃出来的，肯定都经历了一场恶战，那根金属手臂或许能击碎厚重的墙体，能轻松端起动辄上百公斤的重机枪和搭载了固体燃料发动机的火箭炮，却永远无法抵挡疲惫与困倦，无法抵挡摧枯拉朽般席卷全身的饥饿感。

史蒂夫想起巴奇小时候很爱吃他母亲做的平底锅薄饼，他和妈妈在家并不经常那么吃，因为那需要比日常面包所需更多的鸡蛋、牛奶和黄油，他们只会在特别的日子里做上一次，比如史蒂夫的生日，或者史蒂夫的重感冒终于痊愈了，而这些特别的日子里通常都有巴恩斯家的小子，史蒂夫不记得哪一次自己吃薄饼时身边没有巴奇。后来母亲走了，他并没能学会母亲做薄饼的手艺，再后来巴奇去了前线，他也去了前线，在很多个午间和夜晚他们睡在沟壕里，被飞沙走石和枯枝败叶环抱在风里，他和巴奇用嵌满污泥的手指撕开寡淡无味的硬面包，把几乎快要冻成块的果酱——偶尔他们也能分到一点劣质黄油——从锡纸皮里剥出来，直接挤到舌头上。

这时候巴奇总会设想，设想他们打了胜仗回去后都要吃些什么，他一边把干巴巴的面包嚼得津津有味，一边拿起水壶小口往喉咙里灌水，他说肉排，说奶油汤，说史蒂夫妈妈做的薄饼，而坐在不远处的森田总会打断他，抬脚踹上他的小腿，“你在让大家吃得更痛苦，‘小鹿仔’”——自从史蒂夫带队后，他们就都爱学着队长喊巴恩斯小子的昵称——“可是你知道吗，吉姆，我现在开始想念葡萄干蛋糕了……”

巴奇很擅长抓住时机得寸进尺，虽然这通常会换来好战友脱下帽子丢向他那张坏笑的脸——森田来自弗雷斯诺，那里的葡萄干很可能是世界上最好吃的。每个人都很想家。他们打了很多场胜仗，而思念之情难免带来凄风苦雨般的惆怅，可史蒂夫并没有感觉太难过，有巴奇在身边，家的概念就离他不算太远。他认识巴奇的时间远比他不认识巴奇的时间要长，就好像每当他回忆起小时候，除了由于阁楼受潮而经常摸起来湿乎乎的床单，摆在五斗橱上的父亲穿军装的肖像照，母亲那几件永远充满了消毒水气味的护士制服，就是巴奇那双跑起来啪嗒作响的小皮鞋，巴奇被他妈妈梳得油光水滑的小分头，巴奇脆生生的笑容。那是两堆糅杂在一块儿的记忆，家和巴奇，史蒂夫没办法把它们彼此剥开，他也从来没有试图那样做过。

眼前的巴奇坐回在了地砖上。他终于拿起了毛巾，贴上自己的鬓角和头发，擦拭的动作略显迟缓，他的手指好像特别不善于控制这些柔软的织物，一如先前的他被史蒂夫抱住，却不敢用手轻轻贴上史蒂夫背后的衣服。他抬头望了望史蒂夫，看到那个人衣领上一圈深色的潮湿痕迹，注意到自己把那个人也蹭了一脖子的水。他低下头，眼球有些不安地四处动了动，没有说话，只继续擦拭着自己的脑袋。

刚才的拥抱有些突兀，但并没有冒犯。他的身体安稳下来，不再痉挛似的拼命颤抖。

但史蒂夫感觉到了另一个极端。

巴奇非常，非常不适应肢体的亲密触碰——但激烈的格斗状态下除外，史蒂夫有些心酸地默默补充道——当他抱住巴奇的时候，巴奇逐渐停止颤抖，却越绷越紧，到最后几乎一动也不动，连胸腔的呼吸涨落都被他尽力压制住了，唯恐自己的每一次起伏通过躯体的接触传递出去。

往好的一方面想吧，史蒂夫这样鼓励自己。起码这次巴奇没有去摸刀，没有一拳砸上他的鼻梁，巴奇接受了触碰，即使是呆滞地、消极地，连胳膊都不知道应该往哪儿放地接受了。

他轻轻地叹了口气，保证把叹气的幅度保持在只有自己能够感知到的范围内。他必须得考虑些别的问题。

“我、我去厨房看看，”他环顾四周，一只手摸上了自己的后脑勺，自说自话的尴尬感还是没能散去，但他知道此时的巴奇不会笑话自己，“我得给你弄些吃的，我想想……”

巴奇没有点头示意，也没有摇头拒绝。他放下了手中的毛巾，目光落到了不远处的某一点，定在那儿，半天都没有挪开。

史蒂夫顺着他的视线看去，卫生间门口，瓷砖与木地板的交界处上摊着个软塌塌的塑料袋。他把饮料拿出来后就忘了剩下的东西。

“噢，我居然忘了……”

他伸手把袋子拖过来，展开两边提手，露出里面的零食。

“吃吗？”

他拿出了一板巧克力，还有一条饼干，都是他没尝过的品牌和口味，所以口吻有些不确定，“我看一下……独一无二的模、模具……脱脂牛奶和椰子夹、夹心的双重……”

没等他把巧克力包装盒上的那行抢眼的小字磕磕绊绊地念完，巴奇就伸出胳膊，抓住了史蒂夫另一只手里的那条饼干。

史蒂夫愣了半秒，随后立即松开手，眉开眼笑，“你想吃这个？”

巴奇好像也不是特别确定。他想用一只手把袋子撕开，但那层颜色鲜亮的塑料纸居然格外结实，他把袋口咬在牙里，用手捏住牙齿旁边的一截，还是没能扯开，这下他有些恼怒了，不自知地紧紧抿住了嘴，他把那一长条完好无损的饼干夹在双膝之间，右手握住膝盖上方的那端，用力一掰——

啪的一声，塑料纸被拦腰扯断，几片破裂的饼干从中掉出来，洒了一地碎屑。

“哇噢，不着急，巴奇……”史蒂夫笑着靠近他坐了过去，拿走他手里那条可怜的塑料纸袋，“不着急。”

巴奇松开手，出乎意料地配合。史蒂夫把饼干袋撕成两半，拿出里面没有掉落也没有碎掉的几块，放到巴奇的手里。

他抓着饼干，却没有往嘴里塞。

他望着地上那摊碎屑，散落得毫无规律可循，它们看上去很难处理——巴奇从没处理过这个，他懂得怎么在特殊情况下用硫磺粉和硝石自制黑火药，但他从没经手过饼干屑。他又转动脑袋，瞅了瞅卫生间另一头的地砖。涂抹在上面的血迹已经快干了，凝成可怖的暗红色，沾血的皮带和被剪掉的裤子布条被揉得皱皱巴巴的，左一块右一块地散在洁白的瓷砖上，像是雪地里的煤渣，又黑又脏。

他想起了那扇被自己砸坏的门。他开始怀疑自己当时为什么不能再谨慎一点，他只是被打穿了大腿，又不是奄奄一息、快要送命了，他可以换另一种方式把那个锁撬开的，可他就是那么闯进去了。他又抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，除了衣领处快要干涸的水迹，那个人的袖口也沾上了血污，他的视线上移，在那双浅蓝色的眼睛里看到自己扭曲的倒影。

被湿头发胡乱遮挡住的脸，苍白阴郁，眼廓乌黑，眼球上满是血丝。

 

“怎么了？”史蒂夫歪头问他。

他刚陷入混乱的思考里，就被史蒂夫简短的问话惊得迅速转回头来，呆滞了几秒，又下意识地将目光挪向别处。他开始意识到自己把这里搞得一团糟。这种感觉是奇怪的、陌生的、令人恼火的，他讨厌，甚至有些害怕这感觉，他曾经把上吨重的火炮悉数用尽，弹壳和金属残骸在空中乱飞，他曾徒手撕扯新鲜的草皮和被太阳烤得滚烫的柏油路面，甚至将一座拥挤的停车场夷为平地，却从来都没觉得自己弄出了这么大的麻烦。

这个人的家不是战场，这个人的周围干净整洁，而他的到来造成了改变，他把这里弄得凌乱、肮脏、无序。

他转回头来，把饼干直戳戳地塞到嘴里，咔嚓咬了一口。他决定自己马上就走，马上就想办法离开这里，他不属于这里，他不属于任何地方也没有任何地方可去，但他不能继续待在这儿，待在这个人附近。史蒂夫或许没注意到他有些紧张的神情——毕竟他压低了脸，让未干的头发再次挡住了眼睛——他机械地咀嚼着，希望自己吃得是正确的。他感觉到口腔里的水分迅速被那些又甜又油的碎渣吸干，吞咽时他用了很大的劲，他很久都没有做过类似的动作了，上一次吃东西是三个月，五个月，或者大半年之前，他记不清楚了，他也记不清楚那次吃的是什么，好像是朗姆洛拿给他的一份复合营养物，总之没有他现在嚼得这个好吃。

“好吃”是不需要记得的，那是一种身体反馈给大脑的即时体验。巴奇觉得这个好吃。如果能选择的话——他没有细想，只是有些画面隐约在它脑海里成型，一些遥不可及的可能性——他希望以后都可以吃这个，而不是被输送营养液的针头戳进手背或脚背里。

“你也许需要再喝点儿水……”

巴奇吃到了第十四块，中间没有停歇，史蒂夫开始有点顾虑了，他站起来一步跨到浴缸旁，拿起那个盛满水的、没有被巴奇理会的马克杯，“喝一点。”

巴奇把水杯接过去，使劲吞了一大口，把嘴巴撑得满满的，差点没能咽下去。他在估算自己一口能吞含多大体积的液体这方面还不够熟练，毕竟那不是咬合器，他经常需要含住那个，所以能迅速估计出自己必须把嘴巴张开多大，可喝水不一样。

“我们去那边吃吧？”

史蒂夫冲着洗手间门外扬了扬下巴，“在抽水马桶旁边吃东西总归有些奇怪，而且这里很冷。我们去起居室。”他起身站起来，像是很为了巴奇的好胃口而高兴似的，动作轻快地弯腰捡起塑料袋，从里面拿出巧克力，撕开包装，打算在巴奇把那条饼干吃完后递过去。

但巴奇没有动弹。他停下了往嘴巴里塞饼干的手，却连脑袋都没抬。

“巴奇？”史蒂夫提高嗓音，又唤了一声，“巴奇？”

坐在地上的人吸了吸鼻子，又伸舌头在嘴巴上舔了一下，舔到了甜味，那些饼干表面都撒了砂糖。他像是准备要回答，但好一会儿才张嘴把话说了出来。

“我待在这。”

他不自觉地向墙壁上的排气扇瞥了一眼，史蒂夫看到他睫毛大幅度的眨动，捕捉到那一瞥。

“你想走？”

巴奇盯着面前的地砖，迟迟没有抬头。他手里还攥着一片饼干，被他的指尖轻轻刮蹭着，他能感觉到史蒂夫在盯着他看，便转动脖子，极不自然地把脸偏向另一边。

“你不会离开这间屋子的，巴奇，你哪都别想去。”

史蒂夫听起来有些急了。

“那个排气扇外面是通风廊，连接着楼下十几户的卫生间，最底层的出口只有一个巴掌大，你别想从那出去。”史蒂夫板起了脸，没有继续抛出自己当初调查这座公寓楼的安全性时所得到的其它发现，而是换上了近乎威胁一般的口吻——即使这威胁听起来像是小孩子之间的怄气，带着一股气急败坏的受伤和沮丧——“你也别想砸烂玻璃出去，你已经砸坏了我的一扇门，我不会再让你毁掉这里任何一样东西。”

巴奇抬起头来，一声不吭地瞪着他。他看向那个摆在角落里的陶瓷小花盆，按捺住伸手把它推倒的冲动。他当然可以毁掉这里的任何一样东西，他可以徒手敲碎身后的浴缸，可以卸掉抽水马桶的盖子，可以通过那个排气扇跳出去然后闯进楼下的住户，穿过起居室，大大方方地借用房门，离开这栋楼。

“想都别想。”

史蒂夫像是能看到坐在地上的人脑子里飞速闪过的想法似的，他走过去，居高临下地盯准巴奇的眼睛，他的手掌甚至微微颤抖，似乎在为了巴奇可能作出的反应而预先收紧，“听着，巴奇，我不可能放你走的。不可能。是你自己找到了我这里，然后闯进来，你要否认吗？”

巴奇的瞪视变得有些气冲冲，甚至有些委屈。他坐着而史蒂夫站着，就站在离他不到十公分的位置，他不得不梗着脖子、抬高下巴，开裂的左眼角又泛出一点血丝，他没感觉到，只看到史蒂夫的眼里有光颤动了一下。

“我相信你有办法找到我的住处，别告诉我这是巧合。你想找到我，或者你没有地方可去，只能来找我，这是你自己做出的决定，巴奇，这个决定的后果是我也找到了你，并且绝对不会让你再离开……”史蒂夫松开了拳头，他的语调最终变得平缓——他还是没办法对巴奇大呼小叫，他积攒了那么多年的温柔刚刚开闸泄洪，就又被强行截住了，可那是骨子里的习惯，他拦截不了多久。

“你要为你的决定负责。你不能走。不能在这么多年后，在我们好不容易见了面后又走……”

“可是我记不起你是谁。”

巴奇的开口让史蒂夫猛然顿住。他没想到巴奇会回应，他以为巴奇又会那样继续瞪着他，一言不发。

“记不起你是谁。只有模糊的感觉，觉得我应该认识你……可是记不起来。”巴奇昂着脑袋，盯着那张面孔，他必须非常集中精神、非常努力，才能保证自己一个词一个词地把话清楚通顺地说出来，而不显得那么慌乱，“而且，你刚才说得不对。我有办法毁坏你这里的任何东西。”他望了望四周，好像到处都是脆弱不堪的、一碰即碎的物品，“我也可以打伤你。”

他迅速看回史蒂夫的脸，期待那上面会浮现出什么动摇的神情。他以为自己会期待，这样的话他就能说服这个人平静地接受自己离开了。

“你不要以为我现在打不过你。你的盾放在外面。虽然我的腿中枪了，但那不是大问题。”他继续盯着史蒂夫，一刻都不放松，嘴巴小幅度地张开又闭合，“我的左臂暂时不能用，但我用一只胳臂也能打。我有过更惨的时候但我也赢了。”

史蒂夫发现自己的齿根在打颤。他是如此激动，他很久都没有经历如此剧烈的情绪波动了，他想要让巴奇闭嘴，把巴奇捆起来，而他意识到仅仅是巴奇愿意对着他说话，说了这么多毫无掩饰的话，他就感到了近乎疼痛的愉悦，像是在他胸腔里横冲直撞的气球，而他努力不去想象巴奇口中的‘更惨的时候’。他不想让自己的心再次被切开。

“我不想伤害你。我有能力伤害你但我不想，但我不知道自己能不能控制得住，很多时候我没办法掌控自己。”他收回目光，看向自己那根毫无起色的金属胳膊，又迅速转开。

史蒂夫望着他，浅蓝色的眼球像是蒙了一层水蒸气。

“走，我们去起居室。”

巴奇没有理睬。他已经计算好了应该怎样跳起来打碎那扇玻璃窗，才能尽可能减少爆裂的玻璃渣对那个人造成的伤害。

“我已经说了，你可以待在这。”

巴奇又望了望窗外的夜色，试图判断出此时外界的天气。他转过了身。

“我们把沙发垫铺到地板上，像小时候那样。”史蒂夫伸出手，搭在那个背影的肩膀上，“你在这里过夜，我不用你帮我倒垃圾或者擦鞋。”

巴奇怔在原地，半天才回过头来，像是被利器插中要害一般，困惑而震惊，他理解不了突然在脑海中炸裂开来的回响，只能逼自己站稳，缓缓望向史蒂夫悲伤的笑脸。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫终于把巴奇带到了起居室里。

巴奇中枪的那条腿已经不再流血了，谢天谢地。史蒂夫只希望接下来不会出现感染和溃烂，他已经动用了所以能动用的外伤药物，当他把那些瓶瓶罐罐从袋子里拿出来时，他并不觉得自己比先前随便抓了瓶消毒液给自己处理伤口的巴奇更明智、更有把握一点。

“还好子弹没有打到动脉……”他口齿不清地低声说着，抬头向面前的病患露出个不那么舒展的笑容，“否则会比现在糟糕一百倍……”

不是糟糕多少倍的问题，是他很可能根本没办法再看到巴奇活着出现在自己面前的问题。

他不像是在安抚巴奇，更像是在安慰自己。

“忍着点，可能会有点疼。”

巴奇是个绝好的病患，不会呻吟，不会大声抽气，不会每一次被碰到痛处就拼命打抖。史蒂夫为他把那圈浸满血的绷带拆下来，感觉到自己的呼吸比对方绷得更紧。

最后一层纱布被掀开，露出穿入口的创面。史蒂夫拧开双氧水溶液的瓶盖，又拿出一管碘伏软膏，而巴奇突然试着重新坐直，胳膊抵住右边的沙发扶手——他坐在沙发与茶几之间的狭小空隙里，面对着史蒂夫——探过身子，把史蒂夫手里的乳白色药瓶拿到了自己手里。

他抬起手，瓶口对着大腿，把溶液直直浇了下去。

“啊……”

手臂僵在半空中，颤抖的手指差点就要松开，史蒂夫眼疾手快地一把握住他，把已经半空了的溶液瓶夺回来，放到他暂时无法一只手就碰得到的地方。巴奇埋下头，把快要冲出口的痛呼声重新咽了进去，双氧水对伤口的刺激令他的大腿不受控制地抽动起来，他咬牙按住膝盖，把颤抖的下肢拽回到原来的姿势。

史蒂夫握住巴奇的手，慢慢移开。他被巴奇这自己处理伤口的突兀行动吓得不轻。

“我来，我来吧。”

他再也不敢把药交给巴奇自己来了。巴奇或许不介意自己遭罪，但他介意。

“你不能那么……直接，那样当然会很疼。”

巴奇没有执意继续，刚才猛烈的疼痛让他有一瞬间的失神。他花了几秒钟的时间才重新看清眼前的人，又看向身边的地毯。

不耀眼的淡褐色，摸上去软绵绵的，感觉很陌生。他抬起脸，转动脖子望向四周，像是想起了什么。

“想找什么？”

史蒂夫望着他，随着他的目光看向两旁。他一手攀住沙发，勉强从地上站了起来。

“皮带。”

巴奇望向卫生间的门，还没迈出半步，史蒂夫迅速起身，拉住他的胳膊。皮带还在卫生间的地砖上，它的主人之前用它捆绑中枪的下肢，沾满了血污，史蒂夫走过去捡起来，拿到水池里反复冲洗。

水流开得很急，哗啦哗啦的水声充满整个房间，史蒂夫转过头，望向门外。巴奇还坐在那儿，颈脖以下的部分被沙发挡住了，他只能看到巴奇的后脑勺。乱糟糟的、还没有完全干透的头发。皮带上有一部分的血迹怎么都冲不干净。

他关掉水龙头，拿着湿漉漉的皮带走出去，随手在空中甩了几下。

“只要不是用来当武器就好……”他笑了笑，把皮带递给巴奇，他还是不知道巴奇突然要它做什么，“这个打人还挺疼，我可不希望被你抽上一顿。”

倒不是他挨过打，是巴奇。巴奇小时候被父亲拿裤腰带抽过那么几次，对，几次。具体原因是什么，史蒂夫已经记不清楚了，无非是巴奇把某个欺负过他的小混球的门牙给打断了，而那个小混球家刚好是巴奇父亲在生意场上不敢得罪的幕僚，或者是一周前就说好了要去住在长岛的姨夫家度假，临到出发那天巴奇却不见了踪影，一放学就拉着史蒂夫跑到好几英里之外的公园看露天电影，瑞典女王或者寒夜琴挑，总之是姑娘们爱看的片子，巴奇总是用这个理由——“你还能在什么场合找到这么多可爱的单身女孩呢”——却没有哪一次认认真真跟那些捂着嘴笑弯了腰的女孩子搭过讪，所以那时史蒂夫总觉得有些可惜，他们本可以去看更有意思些的电影的。

巴奇把皮带接过去，没说什么。他把受伤的那条腿靠到茶几旁，用皮带绕过去，将小腿和茶几桌脚绑到一起，皮革背面的粗糙边缘在皮肉上勒出了红印。

他松开手，用一种别扭的姿势坐在地上，转过脸来看向史蒂夫，又看了看自己的腿。

史蒂夫一头雾水。

“绑起来做什么？”他蹲下来，望着巴奇。

巴奇的眼眶又变红了一点，大概是刚才伤口被刺激带来的疼痛所导致的。

“否则我忍不住乱动。”他用手指捅了捅皮带和腿部之间的空隙，确认一下捆绑的松紧程度，“这样就好处理了。”

他抬头对上史蒂夫困惑而惊异的眼神，好像对方问了个有点多余的问题。

接下来的时间，巴奇的腿始终和茶几绑在一起。史蒂夫揽下了处理伤口的全过程，包括注射盘尼西林、涂碘伏、用小钳子和医用剪刀去除被烧伤的表皮和软组织——那是最难的部分——还有简单的缝合和包扎。疼痛的折磨不可避免，但从巴奇的面部表情来判断，那疼痛比他预想得要更好承受的多，他一声都没吭。

史蒂夫不想让巴奇捆着自己，但他最终什么都没说。史蒂夫注意到，当巴奇用自己的方式做出一项判断，并加以实行后，他就会表现得安定一些。或许那给了他安全感，暂时打消了他心里的无措，那让他感觉到自己还有办法做出改善现状的努力，哪怕实际上那并没有太大的帮助。

史蒂夫也不愿去细想，究竟是怎样的经历和经验，让巴奇学会用如此强硬的方式来抑制身体的应激反应。

“你还记得那个……那个小子姓什么来着，潘恩？当时我们埋伏在施密特一个军营后面的土沟里，后来暴露了目标，炸弹像雨点一样飞过来，大家都受伤了，但潘恩伤得最重，腿上几乎没一块好肉了。”

史蒂夫一边给巴奇裹绷带，一边自己跟自己聊天似的说了起来。

“当时没带勤务兵，硫磺粉也用光了，最后加布不知道从哪抠出一小撮火药，给那小子涂在了腿上。”

他埋着头，注意力全在手里的绷带上。巴奇瞅着他的头顶，一根一根的金发，在灯光的照射下显得颜色过浅，简直不像是金色了。

“他叫得很痛苦，但没办法，不那么做的话他可能很快就撑不住了。我们七手八脚地摁着他，不让他乱动，有几次我看到他几乎快要翻白眼，而你一直抱着他的头，贴着他的耳朵说话，说了很久。大概是什么加油鼓劲的话？”

巴奇安静地听着，或者只是不得不听着，史蒂夫并不能肯定。他想给那块穿出口的创面上加了一小块不透气的粘贴膏，而子弹打出的地方十分靠近膝盖窝，巴奇撑住地面，自己把腿曲起来，稍稍抬起离地一公分的距离，方便史蒂夫把手伸过去。

他看了看巴奇，那双眼睛里的红血丝好像终于变少了一点。

“没关系，那都是多少年前的事了……如果你想起某一天，然后突然问我那天都跟谁说了些什么，我肯定也记不起来。”

巴奇望着他，眼神迟迟没有转开。

起居室里只开了一盏灯，就立在茶几旁，史蒂夫先前把它拖到身边，让光线打亮巴奇的伤口。灯光并不算强烈，照射范围之外的东西都隐藏在一片昏暗的、鹅黄色的阴影里，包括史蒂夫的脸。对于巴奇来说，阴影代表未知，而未知具有危险性，作战本能曾驱使他朝所有无光的区域投掷炸弹或匕首，而眼下他束手无策。

史蒂夫是未知的，但史蒂夫并不危险。

“看这里……”

眼前的人像是发现了什么有趣的东西，笑着抬起头来，“这道疤居然还在。记得它吗？”

顺着史蒂夫的手指，巴奇看向自己裸露的膝盖，那上面有一道狭长的淡疤，中间有几个略大的点，比周围的皮肤颜色更深。

他注意到过，但从来不记得这道疤是怎么来的。毫无线索。但他并没有刨根究底，毕竟伤口和疤痕并不是他生活——如果他也算有“生活”的话——中难得一见的存在，就像日夜颠倒的画家不会介意自己的地板和墙壁被溅满了颜料，全情投入的琴手也不会在意自己的琴弓上有大把断裂的弓毛。

也许是某次棘手的任务，他必须与目标近身格斗，发生在身体表面的损害与绽裂并不是严重的后果，他很少去观察。

“这个我可印象深刻……”史蒂夫用指腹摩挲着那道疤，看向巴奇毫无反应的脸，咧嘴笑了，“塞班斯家的那个小混球，记得他吗？你用桌子腿砸中了他的脑袋，他气坏了，把桌子腿捡起来，那截木头上还钉着好几颗钉子，他故意把有钉子的那一头往你的膝盖上划。”

现在说起来，史蒂夫记不清当时的巴奇到底是从哪找到那节桌子腿的了，但那时候教室里总有快要散架的桌椅，随手捡起一块烂木头并不算难。

“猛地一下……”史蒂夫做了个表示疼痛的鬼脸，“你的腿上就出现了一道口子。”

巴奇也不自知地皱了皱眉毛，像是感同身受地体会到了几十年前那个自己所受到的皮肉伤似的。

“虽然不深，但很长，而且不停往外渗血，克莱曼女士吓得脸都白了。我趁她还没反应过来就拖着你往外跑，一直跑出学校，你跑不快，我就使劲架着你一起跑，可我从来就没跑快过……有印象吗？那时候我只有这么高。”

史蒂夫摊平胳膊，比了个大概的高度。巴奇露出一丝难以置信的神情。

“如果是你架着我跑，那肯定很快，可我架着你就没那么轻松了，好几次我差点要停下来喘口气，否则就要被你压趴了。到家以后，妈妈还没下班，我没有钥匙，就只能撬开窗户钻进去……我从没那么干过，那是第一次，你倚着墙站在旁边，指导我怎么做，钻进去之后我没能踩稳窗台，直直掉到了地上，而你在外面哈哈大笑，我听见了……”

记忆里的场景一旦被翻开，就涌现得越来越快，史蒂夫不知不觉间加快了语速，肢体动作也都加了进来。巴奇差点要跟不上，只能紧紧盯着坐在他面前的人，眼睛半天都不眨，他很久没有听人这样对他说话了，他来不及消化那么多有声有色的信息，可他不希望漏掉任何一段内容。

“我放你进来，然后翻出了医药箱，给你涂了一大堆我自己也叫不上名字的药水。那药水的气味很可怕，颜色也很古怪，你一边疼得大叫，一边骂塞班斯是个混蛋，居然让你不得不在腿上涂一块那么难看的东西……”

史蒂夫花了好一会儿才让自己停住不笑。他把自己从回忆里剥离出来，重新看向巴奇的脸，而不是那个坐在地板上疼得龇牙咧嘴的小男孩。

巴奇仿佛被什么难住了。他的眼神落到了别处，没有焦距，嘴里无意识地吞咽着，像是想要开口说话又没能发生，史蒂夫望着他，望着发生在他脸上的每一丝细微的动静，虽然重逢不过短短几个小时，但史蒂夫已经隐约摸索出了阅读巴奇情绪的方法。

“为什么？”

果然，在长久的沉默之后，巴奇开了口。

“为什么我要打那个男孩？”

史蒂夫记得为什么。他记得那天的全部经过，记得那场打斗的前因后果，这多年后重新提起那天的事，他已经能用大人的心态轻松描述，而当巴奇亲口向他提问，问他那场打斗的起因，他发现自己居然有些不好意思开口。

巴奇打过的架里，十有八九都是为了他。

略显尴尬的笑了一下，史蒂夫抬起脸，迎上巴奇困惑的视线。“那男孩说了些关于我的话……不太好的话。还有我妈妈。”

巴奇还是盯着他，没能完全明白。

“他说我是个没爸爸的野孩子，我当时很生气，跟他理论，我告诉他我的父亲是107军团的士兵，死在了战场，而他只是笑，说那只是我妈妈那样告诉我的……然后他说了一些很不尊重的话，关于我妈妈，关于护士。”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，略作停顿。

儿时的记忆并不都是轻快愉悦的，他伸过手去抚上巴奇的腿，捏住纱布边缘的线头，无意义地捻弄了一会儿。

“我气坏了，一句话都说不出来，恨不得冲过去抓住他的脸砸到地上。但你比我动作更快。”他松开那块纱布，抬起笑脸，“你二话不说就捡起了那块木头朝他扔过去，让他闭嘴。”

“我……”

巴奇盯着史蒂夫的笑容，最终没能说出什么来。

“没关系，巴奇，没关系。我明白。”

他从巴奇迷茫的双眼里读出了一切。

巴奇想不起来，想不起这其中的任何一段。他非常努力、非常用劲地想，他调动自己脑海里能够显现的所有画面——他的记忆里充满了各种奇怪的、毫无道理的东西，比如一片雪地，雪里到处是焦黑枯死的树枝，或者八爪鱼，常有深海里的八爪鱼不时浮现在他的脑海里，本该无害的软体动物打开触角将他紧紧裹住，黏腻的吸盘亲吻他的鬓角，他还经常看见停电的房间，他躺在毫无热气的被窝里，除了映照在天花板上的一点点星光他什么都看不见，他不知道什么时候才能有光出现，只能一直等，一直等着，直到他的脑袋又冒出尖锐的玻璃片。

他咬紧牙关，把沮丧的痛苦堵在喉咙里，不肯释放出来。

“你不用想得太难受。”

史蒂夫伸出手掌，轻轻落在巴奇的头发上，不太用力地揉了揉。

“你不一定非要去想，如果那对你来说还太困难。你可以把它们当成是故事，就好像听我讲故事，关于‘神奇的巴恩斯’的故事……你只要知道那曾发生在你身上就够了。”他靠上前去，手掌从巴奇的头发落到巴奇的颈脖，轻轻捏了一下，像是小时候巴奇经常对他做的那样，“你想听下去吗？我可以给你说三天三夜，只要你不觉得无聊，不中途睡着，我可以一直说下去。”

巴奇没有摇头。

 

直到被一连串铃声吵醒，史蒂夫才发现自己睡着了。从口袋里摸出手机，屏幕上显示着熟悉的名字。

他坐直身子，看向一旁的同伴——巴奇并没有被吵醒。他睁着眼，静静坐在沙发与茶几之间的空隙里，史蒂夫没有在那张低垂的面孔上找到任何残留的睡意。那双眼睛看起来不无困倦，但仍旧闪着警觉的光。看到史蒂夫醒来了，他稍稍向后倚靠，脊背贴上沙发边缘，原本绷紧的呼吸变得迟缓下来。

史蒂夫收回目光，起身走到屋子的另一头，按下了接听键。

“嗨。”

“从没见过你这么久才接电话。”女人的嗓音有些沙哑，带着一点不紧不慢的调侃腔调，“七下，一共响了七下。久到我都用数数来打发时间了。”

“我在……睡觉。”

“你没被失眠症打搅真是挺幸运的，许多上了年纪的人都有这毛病。”

女人并没有笑出声来，但史蒂夫可以想象她嘴角勾起的样子。

“你的肩膀怎么样了？”

“小伤，死不了。你的‘我的老朋友居然不认识我了我很失落综合征’怎么样了？”

她成功地把史蒂夫逗笑了，浅浅的苦笑，带着点自嘲的意思。

“皮尔斯那边有什么消息吗？”他知道娜塔莎从不会为了开玩笑而大半夜打来电话。

“希尔上一次联系你是什么时候？”

“四小时前。”史蒂夫回头望了沙发一眼，巴奇乱糟糟的头发被昏暗灯光照得发黄，“她说天空航母计划可能有变，朗姆洛的人全部被召集回去了，她建议我目前先保持隐蔽，等到……”

“计划的确有变，推迟了，推迟时间不明。”娜塔莎适时打断他，嗓音变得更加低沉，但不急促，“‘不明’通常代表七十二小时以上，你明白局里的习惯。”

“所以我们手里多出了三天的时间？”

“或许不止三天。”娜塔莎停顿了几秒，史蒂夫听出她在走动，她的语速随着脚步而加快着，“你想象不到莎伦那边接到了一个什么新任务。”

史蒂夫想象得出来。但他什么都没说。

“希特维尔让他们搜捕一个连名字都没有给出的人。”

“巴奇……”史蒂夫缓缓转身，面向起居室通往卧室走廊的墙壁，“是巴奇。”

“是的，当然不是用这个名字，也不是‘冬日战士’，他们给他编造了一个罪行累累的新身份，跟着东欧一帮军火贩子的货轮偷渡过来的雇佣兵头目什么的，我没有细问。你还好吗？”

史蒂夫略微愣住了一下。娜塔莎突然调转话头的提问让他没能及时反应过来。

“我很好。怎么了？”

“我能听到你在走神，真的。你走神的声音太大了。”

电话那头的语调虽然慵懒但并不轻佻，史蒂夫知道娜塔莎的直觉向来很准。

“所以眼下巴奇已经脱离九头蛇的控制了。”史蒂夫希望自己听起来足够平常、冷静，他已经预想到接下来可能要撒的慌，他并不擅长这个。

“所以你觉得这是个好消息？”

“听着，娜塔莎……”史蒂夫忍住不提高自己的嗓音，“巴奇跟那些人不是一伙的，相信我。”

“我相信你，罗杰斯，我只是不相信‘巴奇’。”

“我明白……但我知道他现在不是威胁，他不会再对我们造成伤害了，我确信这一点。”

“别苛求我也这么确信，队长，我可是被那家伙一枪打穿过肚皮的人，而且我昨天没死在他手里纯属运气。”

史蒂夫没有立刻作答。他不停转换着站立的朝向与姿势，下意识地张望着身旁，目光并未聚焦在某一点上。他有种奇怪的感觉，好像这场对话并不仅限于他和娜塔莎，他缓缓转身，看到巴奇的那双眼睛远远望向自己，警戒的目光变得有些迷茫，还有一丝动摇。

不过你就不是靠运气了，你多亏了我，还有山姆。否则你已经被炸成碎片了。”电话那头的女人玩笑似的提醒道。

“谢谢。”

如果这句道谢从别人嘴里说出来，娜塔莎或许会觉得像是一句敷衍的反讽，但史蒂夫却十足真诚，她知道史蒂夫从不会不真诚。

“你现在打算怎么办？”

史蒂夫慢慢踱步到走廊尽头，卫生间里的灯还亮着，有零星的药片和玻璃渣散落在门口的地砖上，他蹲下去捡起一点，放在指尖揉搓了起来。

“机会难得，我们越早行动越好。希尔应该很快就要发消息过来，明天一早去见弗瑞，她会安排车子去跟你和山姆碰头，你们注意安全。”

“你呢？”

“我单独过去。一辆车坐我们三个？目标太大了。”史蒂夫站起身来，将手里颗粒状的成分不明的东西扔进卫生间角落的纸篓里。

“我可不是随时有危险被‘老朋友’找上的那一个，队长，你才应该注意安全。”

“那对我来说不会是危险。”

“随你怎么说。明天见。”

娜塔莎在挂断通话这件事上从来不迟疑。史蒂夫把手机从耳边拿下来，抓在手中，好一会儿才放进裤兜里。

他听到沙发那边传来一声闷哼。

“巴奇？”

他快速冲回客厅，推开茶几，滕出一块地毯大小的空地来，好让巴奇伸直双腿，而不是继续以那种类似蜷缩的姿势挤在中间——

“是胳膊吗？”史蒂夫架住他的另一边臂膀，好让他把受力点转移到自己身上，“很疼？”

——这个别扭的位置是巴奇自己选择的，史蒂夫能想出其中的缘由。客厅的南面有落地窗，东面直通的厨房里也有窗户，而茶几与沙发间的短短一截距离是两处玻璃外视线所能到达的死角，只要保持在这段空间以内，即使有阻击手，他也很难被发现。

巴奇在忍耐，史蒂夫能看出他在忍耐，他右手紧紧抓着左肩，指尖几乎掐了进去，那条精密而冷硬的金属肢体像是一只来自寒带的巨蜴，紧紧咬死巴奇那一侧的肩头，体内流淌着本属于巴奇的血。它的鳞片出现了剥落，有的残缺不齐，有的变成了彻底的焦黑色，而它的嘴巴似乎咬得很深了，金属与人体相咬合的那一圈肌肤上爬满了类似烧伤的疤痕，像是一株面目可憎的藤蔓植物，沿着巴奇的肩膀不断向胸膛与颈脖处扩张、分形，显示出过度充血的肿胀迹象。

“冰……”巴奇的嘴唇抖动得厉害，史蒂夫必须俯下身子，凑到他的面前，捕捉他齿缝间挤出的求救，“你有没有冰……”

史蒂夫爬起来冲向厨房。他没有冰块，他没有现代人喝什么都喜爱加冰的习惯，他一手把冰箱底层的冷冻格抽出来，打开橱柜，翻到一只水杯和一把黄油刀，把结在冷冻格内壁那层厚厚的霜花刮进水杯里。他的手在抖，刀子却下得很稳，趁霜冻迅速融化前他把冷冻格扔到一边，几步跨回到了客厅里。

“靠着我，巴奇，靠住我。”

他挪到靠近沙发的那一侧，试着从背后将巴奇纳入自己两臂所能触及的范围里。他一手握在巴奇的左肩上，一手抓起细碎的霜花，塞进巴奇右手，那只手被低温激得一抖，接着猛地摁到自己另一边的肩膀上，史蒂夫不知道自己还能怎么做，巴奇在每一次冰敷的间隙里拼命抽气，他握住巴奇那只对待自己没有轻重的右手，捉着他放慢冰敷的速度。

“让我来……”

巴奇攥紧的拳头在他手中缓缓松开，霜花已经融成了一滩水，滴滴答答地打在地毯上。史蒂夫把杯子里剩下的冰冷结晶倒进手里，覆上巴奇的左肩，小心地揉开，巴奇之前的动作太快、太慌乱，不断有水滴渗进那条金属臂的缝隙里，史蒂夫知道那应该不会造成什么严重的损害——相比起巴奇所经受的来说，那条蜥蜴只是个毫无知觉的死物，而它咬着巴奇的断肢，连接巴奇的神经，它所经受的损耗都会转嫁成信号，最终加在巴奇身上。

史蒂夫抱紧他，他汗湿的脊背就贴在史蒂夫的胸前，史蒂夫清楚地感受到他的背部肌肉的每一次绷紧，每一次呼吸时身体的起伏，他并不知道低温冷敷能够起到多少缓解的作用，他甚至不清楚这到底是不是正确的，他只希望自己徒劳的安抚能够让巴奇松开牙齿，把疼痛喊出来。

而巴奇直到最后也没让自己发出半个音节。

他高昂的颈脖逐渐松弛下来，下颚颤抖的幅度也趋于减小，他的右手滑落下去，湿漉漉的指尖沾在地毯上，水珠凝聚成股，顺着他的掌根往下滴淌。痉挛缓缓消失，足以撕开他臂膀的疼痛开始一点点变得模糊，仿佛有人踩住了那只蜥蜴的尾巴，让它没法再把尖利的牙齿继续深陷下去。

他靠在史蒂夫怀里，喘着气。过了大约有几十秒的时间，他抬起头来，睁开被汗水刺激出眼泪的双眼。

 

有那么一瞬间，巴奇觉得自己应该说点什么他应该说的。可能是“谢谢”，也可能是“我没事了”，这些人们在接受了帮助后都会表达的话语，但他很久都没能开口。  
不光是因为陌生。那些话太陌生，他几乎快要忘了向人道谢的方式与必要性了，可不仅仅是因为这个，他感受到了前所未有的不安定感。他刚刚把自己最脆弱的一面暴露在了那个人面前。他非常、非常的不安，他甚至有些焦躁起来，他需要向那个人确认一些事情，他必须让他相信——

“以前发生过……”他突然发出了声音，但并没有转过脸，也没有大幅度的活动身体，“不是大问题。不会有影响。”

如果他不是背对着史蒂夫，他就能看到对方毫不赞同的眼光。

史蒂夫不愿去想象最初那场手术的具体过程。他甚至想不出巴奇的左臂究竟还有多少部分是属于他自己的。

“他们说，‘它’跟我的……吻合度，已经足够高，偶尔的……排斥反应……是正常的。”没有得到身后人的回应，巴奇略微提高了音调，他意识到自己的嗓音是如此沙哑，组织语句的能力是这么迟钝，以致于他几乎难以用三两句话表达出自己想要表达的意思，“我仍然可以继续使用它。我使用它的能力不会减弱。”

那是一种他不熟悉的迫切感，巴奇不知道这迫切感从何而来，他甚至根本没察觉到自己的急切。像是本能，像是条件反射，像是在他部分躯体里已经形成了的肌肉记忆，他必须跟这个人解释清楚，自己没有受创，自己仍旧强大，即使他刚刚在对方的怀抱里咬牙切齿地颤抖、喘息，被不受控制的机械假肢逼得近乎崩溃。

“上一次出现这种状况，是什么时候？”男人低沉的提问在他耳边响起。“也像这么严重？”

巴奇恍惚地望向正前方的那面墙。那上面挂着一个扁平的黑色金属物，四角圆滑，表面光滑而反光。他不清楚那具体是干什么用的。他也想不起来自己的左臂上一次出问题是什么时候、怎么处理的，他没有印象了。

“我不记得了。”

他只是凭借感觉在猜测。那种疼痛袭来之前，他就有预感，而那预感最终应验了，这说明那种疼痛感并非第一次入侵他的身体。

“那你记不记得，以前都是怎么处理的？”史蒂夫在他耳边放缓了语调，却掩盖不住问话里的担忧，“也是用冰？”

巴奇犹豫不觉。他刚要摇头，又点了点头，他什么都没说。有一连串图像在他脑海里晃动，他似乎在挣扎着、吼叫着，然后他被什么人推倒在狭窄而冰冷的平台上，一股强大的低温急剧笼罩了他的左肩，随后包裹住他的全身，他迅速停止了挣扎与吼叫，疼痛、愤怒、恐惧……什么都感觉不到了。一片寂静。

“我会想办法帮你摆脱这个。”身后的人握住他湿漉漉的右手，把他手心里残余的冰水掏出来，“我会想办法修好你。我会的。如果必须要有它，也只能是你来掌控它，而不是它掌控你。”

巴奇没有说什么。他没能完全听明白史蒂夫的话，但他觉得那应该不是什么对他有威胁的观点，所以他没有辩驳。史蒂夫的手掌也湿透了，并不比他的要干燥多少，他把手移到前面，在裤腿上蹭了几下。

“他们在找你。”

巴奇这回听懂了。史蒂夫应该是在说他的上司。

“听着，巴奇……你不能回去，你也不能被他们找到。”史蒂夫从巴奇身后放开胳臂，转身跪立到他的面前，盯着他的眼睛，“不管他们曾经对你说过什么，说他们需要你，说我是你的敌人……他们说的都不是真的。朗姆洛，希特维尔，皮尔斯，他们是一群骗子。”

史蒂夫着急而担忧的眼光像是有温度，缓缓在他脸上灼出一个并不伤人的焦点。他盯着史蒂夫背后的那面墙，脑海里狂风大作。

“明天我要出去一趟，你要待在这儿，直到我回来。我不能保证这里绝对安全，但我相信外面只会比这里更危险，你必须留下来，等着我，可以吗？”

巴奇的眼球闪动回来，看向史蒂夫的脸，又迅速转开，像是险些被捉住一样。他不擅长这个。他不擅长处理大量的事实、作出自己的判断，他更习惯皮尔斯的方式，皮尔斯不给他事实也不让他判断，他只要遵循接受命令——执行——汇报的流程就够了。

皮尔斯从不像眼前的人这样，告诉他事情，给他选择的余地。

“你有危险。”

这是巴奇眼下唯一能够断定的事情。

“我知道，巴奇，我有危险。大家都有危险。”

“你可能会死。”

史蒂夫短促地笑了，眼角弯成两道细线，那样子令巴奇的脑袋里又是一阵钝痛。

“我不会死的。我很多次都可能会死，但你看，现在我还在这儿。我相信这次也没问题。而且……”

他低下头，像是已经被自己将要说出的话逗乐了似的，“你看，你已经不再给他们帮忙了，我从来没感觉这么安全过。”

巴奇一知半解地瞪着他，不自知地抿住了嘴。


	4. Chapter 4

“你还好吗，伙计？”

史蒂夫应声转过头来，山姆审视的眼光迅速在他脸上转了一圈。

“没什么，只是你那副表情，像是在回忆自己走前到底有没有把炉子上的火给关掉似的。还是你忘记锁门了？”

“不，没什么。”史蒂夫扬起眉头，如果要诚实些的话，他应该告诉山姆他目前根本没门可锁。

出门时他被邻居撞了个正着。邻居是个小个子的中年男人，看样子正要蹬着拖鞋下楼丢垃圾，看见史蒂夫后，他一如既往地发出了热情的招呼，同时被小伙子身后那扇被鞋柜勉强遮住的空荡荡的门框吓了个不轻。

史蒂夫谨慎地回望了一眼，屋子里并没发生什么异常的动静。男人也没探头探脑地张望，只哼着小调走开了。

走之前，史蒂夫叮嘱了巴奇一些事情，比如不要拉开窗帘，不要对任何可能靠近门口的好奇邻居作出应答，但当然，最重要的一条还是“不要跑掉。”巴奇没有回应也没有点头，只是盘腿坐在地上，史蒂夫觉得他似乎有点困了，所以又叮嘱了一句“不要睡着”。

“巴奇，在我回来之前不要睡觉。”

当时他已经弯腰把鞋带系好了，又原路折了回来，不管地板被他的球鞋踩上了那种很难收拾干净的印字，“你要保持警惕，我不能百分百确定这里是安全的。”

巴奇抬起头来看他，史蒂夫觉得那眼神应该是在说“知道了。”

他走到门口，又想起了什么，把鞋底的脏印子一路带进卫生间。他把自己之前从巴奇那儿没收进浴缸里的武器都拿了出来，匕首，手枪，球形炸弹，包括一开始巴奇朝他投掷过去的掉在了地上的那把小刀，他把它们全部捡起来，还给了巴奇。

“还有这个。”

他把盾牌搁在沙发旁，立在巴奇触手可及的地方。

“不。”

巴奇出乎他意料地突然开口，并且使劲地皱起了眉毛。

“我不是要送给你，只是想把它留在家里。”史蒂夫笑了一下，“我不希望你用得上他，但以防万一。”

巴奇盯着他，半天都没有转开视线。

“你全身上下都没有一件护着自己的东西。”

史蒂夫这才想起巴奇之前的面罩和护目镜，颇不赞同的摇了摇头。巴奇握起放在腿上的一把枪，举在胸前晃了几晃，继续盯着史蒂夫，希望对方能理解自己的意思。

“我知道，我知道，你很厉害，你有那些致命的武器……”史蒂夫有些无奈，他不知道自己还能用什么理由说服巴奇，他按下巴奇握枪的手，“你要转变战术了，巴奇，如果遇到威胁，你的首要任务是确保自己的安全，而不是把对方炸飞，明白吗？”

巴奇拧成一团的眉头向史蒂夫说明了他还没太明白。

“你留着这个。”

史蒂夫从口袋里掏出手机，巴奇裤腿上的那一排掖缝足够宽大，他找准一条，把手机塞了进去，“但别把它扔了。”

巴奇放下枪，把那块硬梆梆的扁平合金从裤腿里掏出来，拿在手里。

“还是‘以防万一’，如果你不得不离开，我会通过它来联系你。不许扔掉。你也可以用它来玩梭哈，或许你能帮我打破分数纪录。”

史蒂夫的手机里娱乐不多，他只玩过那个相当传统的牌类游戏，单机的，不用连接移动网络的那种。

巴奇抓着手机，看起来不太有把握。他转过头，盯着那把盾牌，仍旧没有要拿过来的意思。

“我不会走。”

他看回史蒂夫的眼睛，说出了自己的打算。

“如果他们来找我，我打得过。他们怕我。”

巴奇的语速还是快不起来，几乎有些慢吞吞了，幸好他面对的是全世界对他最有耐心的人。

“我离开那里时，弄伤了他们很多人。打坏了很多的枪。”

巴奇吞咽了一下，史蒂夫知道他还没说完，就等着他再次开口。

“第四道门到第二道门全部烧着了。朗姆洛被我打中了肩膀。”他回忆着，努力把画面转化成语言，“炸了三辆车。后来我把定位器扔进了河里。他们找不到我。”

史蒂夫情不自禁地笑了笑，巴奇使用短句子时的表情是那样笨拙而认真。他感到一丝苦涩，虽然也觉得胸腔里热烘烘的，好像有种什么发酵膨胀的物质在不断地往上蹿，他连眼皮都在发热。他知道自己不应该为那想象中的画面感到过于欢欣鼓舞——发出反抗的巴奇，对抗皮尔斯的巴奇，逃向自己的巴奇——但他忍不住，他想不出什么比眼前更能让他感谢上帝的情景。

“不管怎么样，你留着它们。”

史蒂夫知道自己表现地近乎有点固执专横了，他揉了揉巴奇的乱蓬蓬的头发，从地上站起身，坚持没有把手机和盾牌拿回来。

 

希尔和娜塔莎走在前面，他和山姆走在后面。弗瑞的藏身之处一直在换。走廊狭长而昏暗，史蒂夫能闻到潮湿的铁锈味，两旁的墙壁坑洼不平，有渗水的痕迹，他这才判断出这里是地下。笨重的大门被拉开，他们走进去，屋子里不宽敞，但只摆了一张长桌子，还是显得空荡荡的。

神盾局局长站在角落，一边胳膊被绷带吊着，令一只手抬在鬓角边，像是在调整微型对讲器的出声孔。看到人来了，他放下手臂，走到桌子旁，拉开了寥寥几把座椅。

“希尔，你先带山姆和娜塔莎去一趟仓库。”

“我要去吗？”史蒂夫不解地问道。

“你留下。”

史蒂夫蹙起了眉。

“我以为我们要坐下来一起商量。”他跨出一步，在桌边坐了下来，转头看向后面的同伴。

“说实在的，我没什么意见，”山姆抱着双臂耸了耸肩，“但我真的不想再把那条走廊走一遍了——如果真有你说的什么仓库的话，那也肯定在走廊另一头，这儿只有这一扇门。”

“出了什么事吗？”娜塔莎问道，“紧急情况？是你把我们几个一起叫来的，尼克，我看不出你现在有什么要让我和山姆回避的理由。”

身材高大的男人看上去有些疲惫，脊背略微佝着，缓缓坐到了椅子上。他望向史蒂夫。

“问题不在我这里，在他身上。”

史蒂夫的眉头始终没能松下来。

“你听说冬兵的事了吗？”

弗瑞开口，没有压低嗓音，但语速有些刻意的拖长。

“他从皮尔斯手下离开了。”史蒂夫没有迟疑，“他叫巴奇，巴奇•巴恩斯。”他补充了一句。

弗瑞转开视线，一只手指在桌面上无意义地敲击起来。

“感谢他的‘离开’，九头蛇的一个地下据点彻底暴露了，火光冲出了半条街区。我很意外那个士兵居然能活着逃走。”

“巴恩斯。”史蒂夫坚持道。

“皮尔斯现在在找他。纽约还没被他翻完，但也快了。”弗瑞抬起脸，看向希尔，“卡特探员那边有什么新消息吗？”

“没有。”希尔摇头，表情显得有些古怪，好像没料到弗瑞会问。

“如果巴奇想躲，没有谁能找得到他。”史蒂夫看向娜塔莎，“你说过，他是个‘幽灵’。”

“那是过去的几十年，当他为九头蛇卖命的时候。现在很难说。”娜塔莎若有所思地答道，“如果他是在执行‘任务’，那么他有支援，有安全屋，有一整套接应他的队伍。皮尔斯想必在他身上花了不少资源，为了保证他能够被循环使用，肯定不会在保证他的人身安全这回事上省心思……但现在不一样了。”

“有没有这种可能，”山姆抬起视线，说出设想，“冬兵在九头蛇内部还有同伴？”

“可能性很小。”娜塔莎迅速摇了摇头，“那天在桥上——看他的行事作风，你觉得他像是有同伴的样子吗？”

“他有。”

弗瑞终于打断了两个年轻人的讨论，起身站离了桌子，“但不是九头蛇的人。”

史蒂夫盯着弗瑞的脸，不动声色。弗瑞在听着什么，不仅是当下的他们，是别的，从微型对讲器里传出来的——

“谁在对你说话？”他猛地站了起来，把抵住他双腿后部的椅子拉开半米，走向弗瑞，“你有什么瞒着我们？”

“你有什么是瞒着我们的，队长？”

弗瑞转过身来，强掩语气中的不耐，和一丝隐隐的担忧。“你先回答我吧。”

“我信任你，尼克，我希望你也信任我。”史蒂夫的眼神中透着坚定与恳切，“我不做任何我没有理智思考过的事。”

“你知道我也一样。你做决定前通常都思考几遍，罗杰斯？”

史蒂夫望着他，没有回答。

“年轻的时候我告诉自己，第一遍想好的事情，不要去想第二遍。很多年后我明白过来，当时我不肯去思考第二遍，是因为我知道第一遍得出的结论很可能是错的，而我宁愿坚持起初那个错误的决定。”弗瑞缓缓踱步，停在了史蒂夫的身边。

“我想，你留下巴恩斯之前，大概只思考了一遍。”

 

一阵异常的沉默。

“所以我们昨天通话的时候，他就在你家里？”娜塔莎的嗓音打破了死寂，“猜到了，史蒂夫。猜到这个了。”

山姆重新打量了一番站在不远处的队长，以确定他身上没有什么新添上去的伤。

“他伤得很重……他没有地方可去。”

史蒂夫甚至不清楚自己为什么要说这些。没有人能理解他的心情，他也不强求，他知道自己是全世界仅剩的在意巴奇的人。

“是的，他失去记忆了，曾为皮尔斯卖命，他打伤了尼克，那天在桥上他险些杀死了我们所有人……这都是事实，我无法否认。”史蒂夫尽力控制自己的喉咙，不让发出的嗓音变得颤抖，“我也不能欺骗你们，说他已经回想起了一切，说他记起了我，因为他没有，他在我家待了一晚上但他没有喊过我的名字。”

他长呼了一口气，不希望表现出任何不受控制的情绪。

“但他已经不是‘冬兵’了，也永远不会再次成为那个人。如果他还是那个冷酷无情的士兵，他就不会逃跑，不会找到我，听我跟他说那些愚蠢至极的我们小时候的往事，他有一万次杀了我的机会但是他没有，他需要我因为只有我知道他到底是什么样的人……”

史蒂夫突然愣住了。

“你派人去抓他？”

希尔迅速走过来，一步上前，仿佛罗杰斯随时会把自己与弗瑞的距离缩短到警戒范围之内。这举动无疑有些多余，如果要在这间屋子里找一个最冷静、最不可能冲动行事的人，那就是罗杰斯，但谁都没见过罗杰斯冲动，眼下的情况已经够异常了，她没有先例可以参照。

“已经有人员去找他了，是吗？”史蒂夫盯着上司毫无表情的脸，不像是质问，更像是强忍着震惊与慌乱，把可能性分析给自己听。他不是没怀疑过便利店里的那个小伙子，还有那位中年邻居，他以为那些人即使有鬼也是皮尔斯派来执行监视的，而那些人根本不会去怀疑出逃的冬兵正与他在一起，“什么时候？现在？还是在确定我离开公寓的十分钟之后？”

“五分钟。”

弗瑞没有再跟他迂回。

“什么队伍？”

“五倍标准应对，四组狙击手。不会杀了他，只想带他来到我们这边，确保他不会再次回到皮尔斯的手下，为九头蛇效力。”

一副图纸迅速在史蒂夫脑海中展开，大概描绘出巴奇可能面临的包围圈。

“很难想象你凭现在的境况还能调到那么多人。”

不仅仅是巴奇，史蒂夫知道，那些人也面临危险。巴奇不会主动出手伤人，而一旦受到惊吓与威胁，史蒂夫清楚他能够造成多大的伤害。

“如果我今天不派人去，你打算怎么办？把他带在身边，直到皮尔斯的人一举堵到你们两个——他大概没想到会这么容易，早知道他就让两拨人马合二为一就够了——你是那么打算的吗，队长？你觉得你有时间慢慢让你的老朋友恢复记忆，找回本性，你确定你们那一二十年的感情要胜过这漫长的半个多世纪，你相信只要跟他聊聊天就能挽回他、拯救他，他也不会再次动摇，重新回到九头蛇？你什么时候变得这么天真？”

“你不明白为什么我这么‘天真’，因为你的老朋友是皮尔斯那样的人，我对此感到抱歉，尼克。”

史蒂夫平静下来，望着弗瑞颈脖上略微浮现的青筋。

“但我的不是。”

他转身向门口跨去，脑海中的那副图纸里已经被圈出了几个缺口，而且巴奇有他的盾，应该能够撑住一段时间。他拉开大门，在逼仄潮湿的通廊里全速狂奔，他听到身后的呼喊声，像是娜塔莎，但那呼喊很快就减退消失了，他从出口跳下那片假草坪，闪进通往停车场的隐蔽后门，坚硬的水泥地面被他的脚步撞出一连串闷响，他踹开一辆达茨，跳进驾驶座，迅速消失在低矮空旷的建筑里。

 

巴奇觉得很累，但他一直没有再昏睡过去。

先前在卫生间里，他坐在冰凉的地砖上，背靠着坚硬的浴缸，与现在的环境相比起来，那更贴近他过去休息的地方。

可他现在已经找不到睡意了，屁股底下的地毯让他感觉很陌生。他攥出一个拳头，犹豫地朝着地面抵了上去，拳面立刻陷进修剪齐整的软毛里，好像被那层细腻柔软的纺织纤维给吸住了似的，令他使不上劲。

他缩回手，抬头望着这间现在变得有些空荡的屋子。四下安静的出奇，唯一凸显出来的，就是他沉沉的、略显粗重的呼吸。

他吸了吸鼻子，努力压下自己那时轻时重的喘息。左臂不断传来若即若离的疼痛，有时倏地一下，剧烈而尖锐，有时像是潜伏在他皮肤之下的蝼蚁，细细啃噬他的神经，他没法完全控制自己呼吸的幅度与频率。他撑着地面，朝着旁边挪动了半公分的距离，他的小腿有点发麻了，也许他调整一下坐姿，疼痛与疲乏就会减轻。他喘气的声音太大，太明显了，不知道为什么，他觉得自己像是一道突兀而异常的噪音，损坏了这间屋子的安宁与静谧。

他不清楚人们的住处都应该是什么样子的，如果非要他描述，他只能根据记忆里残留的片段来构想。皮尔斯的家，很大，很空，他去拜访的寥寥几次都在深夜，房间隔断与墙壁的落地窗泛着防爆玻璃的光泽；万隆的度假酒店，低矮的天花板，枝肥叶厚的景观植物，他射杀了那个趴在大床上宿醉未醒的瑞士银行家，床单与床罩是配套的米色与浅灰格子，沾上血后变得很丑；圣彼得堡郊外的的那栋烂尾楼，他伏在岌岌可危的天台上，架着枪，目标迟迟没有出现，他的视线移出瞄准镜，落向几米外的一幢房子，阳台上有枯死的植物，有洗衣机，有裹着棉衣光着腿的女人，一手夹着烟，一手把手机贴在耳边，骂骂咧咧地哭泣着……他又想起那一次，瓜德尔港东北部的村庄，那个行动迟缓的老教授死到临头还不肯逃出卧室，慌慌张张地把一摞又一摞散乱的纸张往腋下夹，如果不是那个红头发的女人破门而入扯走了那人，他当时就能完成任务，不必再追出十几公里了。

他的双眼花了很久才重新恢复了焦距。望向门口，鞋柜底下摆着几双鞋，散开的鞋带没有缠成一团，而是全部被掖了进去，他想起那个人出门前弯腰系鞋带的背影。低头瞅瞅自己的靴子，原先粘在靴底上的污渍已经被地毯和地砖给擦干净了，他收回脚，思考了几秒钟，把自己调整成盘腿坐着的姿势。他伸出手，凑到不远处的地毯上，试图蹭掉那块鞋底形状的脏灰，但结果只是把自己的手指也弄脏了。

他把胳膊收回来，拇指与食指和中指的指尖互相摩挲着，显得有些不知所措。他裸身套着那个人先前脱下来的夹克，夹克敞开着，每一次细微的动作都会惊动胸口的拉链，发出金属碰撞的细微声响。

过了几秒钟，他略显僵硬地转动身体，慢慢侧着躺了下来。他得试着休息一会儿。贴地而眠向来是个短暂恢复体能的好办法，地面是优秀的传声介质，如果不是隔着那层地毯的话，他的耳朵还能听得更清楚一点。若是有人朝这里靠近，他能在对方踏上阶梯的那一刻就感觉到非同寻常的震动。他静静地侧卧着。

他把手放到腿边，一一摸索到了那个人返还给他的物品，他的匕首、他的枪、他的炸弹，那令他感到安定。还有个东西，形状很不熟悉，他捏住它，从腿边抽出来，拿到眼前，是那个人的手机。

他伸出指头，摁亮屏幕，一张高清的风景图出现在他眼前，那是系统自带的初始壁纸——蓝天之下的雪山。

他对雪，从来没有过好的印象。雪，冰，霜冻，这些晶莹透亮的物质一旦汇聚起来，就变成纯白的地狱，像是窒息的海，悄无声息地终止一切。它不能把你烧成灰，你保留着完整的躯体，只是不再呼吸，它也没法把你深深地埋下去，血终究会渗出来，化出一团发黑的窟窿。冰雪带来低温，低温导致停滞，每一次停滞之后，他都要面临巨大的虚无，但虚无是种狡猾的恐惧感——如果从未被填满，人为何会感到虚无？如果他曾被填满，那么如今这副躯壳，又是自何时被掏空的，它都装进过什么东西？

没有答案，只有冷，然后更加漫长的停滞。

他抿着嘴摁灭了屏幕，希望那个人回来的时候，能换一张图。他重新激活手机，按照那个人离开之前做给他看的手势划入了密码，锁被解开，他点进功能盘。第一页的中央就是拍摄键，他单手撑着坐起来，将被启动的摄像头对准地面，发出咔嚓的一响。

地毯比雪山要好，地毯是软的，而且不冷。他把这张灰蒙蒙的、几乎看不清花纹的照片设成了桌面。

把手机塞回裤腿，他又张望了几秒，然后屈膝朝沙发的另一头靠过去，抓住那把盾牌。他将盾牌握在两只手之间，摆在腿上，低头盯着那中央的星星。他觉得自己在哪儿见过这个东西。不是上一次对尼克弗瑞的偷袭，也不是不久前的那场桥上桥下的混战，那两次他是在执行任务，而执行任务时的他不会分散注意力去盯着一把盾牌上的图案。

他在哪儿见过这个。

他瞪着那个星星，简直想要在那个又大又白的星星上盯出一个洞来。不光是见过，他拿起过这个，他记得它的重量，远比看起来要轻，他对它的态度并不算百分百的积极友好，某种程度上它代替了他存在于那个人身边的意义……

巴奇猛地转过头，攥紧盾牌背面的把手。

他迅速伏低身体，将一边耳朵紧贴地面，那迅疾传来的震动声以一种急促的速度由远及近地放大，有人来了，不止一个人，如果没有判断失误的话那些人已经上到了五楼——电梯里想必已经拉上了另一队人，消防通道肯定也一样——他猛地站起身来，抬脚跳过茶几，还没等他冲向卫生间，起居室南面和西面的玻璃统统发出爆裂的巨响，子弹连成一道水平线，在屋子中央的高度横扫过来，他压低身子贴近墙壁，这是个非常暂时的死角，他允许自己用力吸一口气，并且作出判断：这不是皮尔斯的人。

他太了解皮尔斯手下任何一支作战队的任务标准，包括所有的进攻策略、武器配备和包围手法，朗姆洛塑造了那些标准，而这绝对不是朗姆洛的风格。爆裂声停止了五秒，或许是先遣人员正在判断他是否已被击中，他奔离走廊，几步跨进卫生间，跳起来踩上洗手台，排气扇出风口的玻璃已被击碎，他当然知道那里必定正对着一个阻击手，但他没有别的出路了，这是唯一的选择——

为首的一小队人已经轰开了门口的鞋柜，他跳到地上，屈膝蹲下的同时伸手摸向小腿，抽出刀子，反手低低地掷了出去，直插进那个领头人的腹腔。拿在左手的新朋友为他挡下了无数子弹，而那些人身前连成一排的防暴盾牌也缓缓推过来，他抽抢扫射过去，蜷起身子滚到另一边的墙角，三五个未被击中的已经堵到门前，他的半个身子几乎贴到地上，此时的子弹变成了一张网，他将盾牌罩在身上，借助光滑的瓷砖地面原地划了半圈，他抓住一个人的脚踝，猛力扯翻，紧接着拽了进来，那人还没来得及痛呼出声，他掏出炸弹扔出洗手间，然后用脚尖勾过去，把门重重蹬回了门框，他来不及去期待那一声震响，只几拳把那个被他拽进来的家伙抡昏，单手扯走那人怀里的重机枪，转身重新跃上洗手台，瞄准窗外……

砰的一声，身后冲起的火光几乎刺进了他眼角，他射中了那个阻击手，并一手攀住了那道窗口。挣扎着将半个身子塞出去，把剩下的两条腿拖出来，他跳到离他最近的那台空调室外机上，另外两个方向冲来的子弹直削过他的头顶。

他把枪背到肩上，身体蜷在盾牌之后，高空坠落的气流擦起他的头发，他重重跌在了地上。

他从没遇到过这样的状况，被埋伏，被围攻，他不习惯逃窜，他更擅长出击。焦躁与怒火像是胃酸一样翻滚着上涌，他克制不住，而他想起那个人的那句话，那个人要他“别想着攻击”，要他“首先确保自己的安全。”

那是个很奇怪的命令——或许那根本就不是什么命令，只是巴奇更惯于把自身接收到的行为性建议看作指令——可他正在试着去遵守。他站起来，过于剧烈的撞击让他有些晕眩，再次受到损伤的左臂失去了大半边的知觉，他看准最近的一条街道，踉跄地飞奔了过去。

砸碎那辆停靠在路边的轿车前窗时，他中弹了。子弹打进他左臂肘部下方一公分的部位，而他甚至没时间去感受延迟的疼痛，他拆下镶嵌在那只手枪枪托内部的金属环——他之前还从来没用过这个解锁器——金属环自动展开，形成一个条状的扁平插槽， 他用它发动了车子，一脚将油门踩到最底。

解锁器内的破解口令几秒内攻破了汽车内部安保系统，车主识别与智能导航被重置，但他并没有开口，他不会跟一架机器对讲，再此之前他自己甚至就是一台机器，机器依靠指令而不是对话，他有明确的指令，他要“确保自己的安全”，他要等那个人用手机联系他，他要做的就是完成这道指令，他切换到手动驾驶，把车子开上了最近的一座高架。

“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，立即停下！”

他睁大眼睛，难以置信地看向声音的来源——车子内部的广播，那些人黑进了这辆车的通讯系统。

那些人叫他什么？

“巴恩斯，现在就停下，我们不会对你采取极端行动！詹姆斯巴恩斯！”

他猛地变道，挤翻一辆摇摇晃晃提不起速的面包车，他只有一只右手握住方向盘，手背的骨节绷紧泛白，他在忍耐，忍耐疼痛，忍耐震惊与不安，忍耐胸腔里翻腾着的恐惧，他有指令，他只遵守那条指令——

“我们不是你的敌人，请你配合！罗杰斯队长希望与你通话！”

巴奇踩紧油门，左肘抵住方向盘，把胳膊和脑袋伸出车窗，拎枪架起，对着后方一通扫射。不管不顾的车子险些撞上桥沿，他坐回去，咬紧了牙齿，散乱的头发被强风吹得四处乱拂，他愤怒、慌张、浑身紧绷，他想回击，他想看到那些人倒在血泊里无法发声，他不知道罗杰斯是谁，他不知道，他从喉咙里挤出一声低沉的吼叫，双眼充血，像是大哭了一场。

前方是绝路，他知道，他冲不出那道拥堵的车流，而仅剩的一把重机枪不足以让他突出重围，他吞咽了一下，逼迫自己平复呼吸。他拐上另一道桥，偏离了原先的方向，桥下是一条连接这座城市东西两头的内河，他缓缓调转车头，偏移出一个并不明显的角度。

车子冲出去的刹那，他第一次压制住心中那头横冲直撞的、狂躁而惊恐的野兽。他不明白原因，而那道指令开始变得不像一道指令了——指令是无所谓希望的，而此刻他怀抱着希望。

那些人骗他，根本没有人要与他通话，如果那个人要跟他讲话，一定会通过他裤腿上的那个手机，而不是找别人通知他，那些人骗他。

他气得咬破了嘴唇，而随着怒火一起沸腾的，还有种别的什么。

他完成这个任务，就能再看到那个人。只要他遵守指令，完成任务，不同的是这次他不会回到那间地下室，回到那张躺椅，没有人会拽着他的头发，没有人往他的嘴里塞东西，他不用再感受那种刺穿大脑的疼痛，这种可能性太陌生，也太引诱，可他不敢放弃，他必须要等。

 

车子跌进河里，水像推倒的墙，争先恐后地灌了进来。

他挣扎着钻出车窗，玻璃碎渣划出无数道细小的伤痕，渗出的血液溶进河水，很快被稀释成发暗发黄的一团浑浊。他扔掉了枪，甚至蹬掉了靴子，吸饱了水的夹克变成笨重的累赘，无力的左臂也影响了重心，他一手抓紧盾牌，努力放松身体保持平衡，不让自己被往深处拉去。不知道究竟过去了多久，二十秒，也可能是两分钟，他终于浮出水面，湍急的激流带着他往一个方向迅速冲走。

他咳嗽着吐出水，然后大口喘气。

感谢这不懈的激流，他早已被冲走太远，那群盘根错节的高架桥已经变成了远处的一道模糊的网，他闭上眼，开始冷得发抖。又漂了大约十几分钟，他才攒足力气游向河堤，跌跌撞撞地爬上岸。水泥钢筋的高耸建筑变作了一望无际的沙地与芦草，四周的景致已经是郊外，前方有一座低矮的桥，他拖起步子，一瘸一拐地朝那边走去。

岸边的沙土里混杂着棱角尖锐的石子，他光着脚，偶尔被扎得皱起眉头。

他抬起头来张望了一番，这附近像是一片堆放建筑废料的旷地，空气里弥漫着昏黄的尘埃。桥墩底下有块干燥的泥地，长满了低矮的杂草，他走过去，一只手撑住地面，试着弯曲那条受伤的腿，慢慢坐了下来。

他喘着气，伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的水珠。把盾牌摆到腿上，枪甩在一旁，他望着自己周围深色的一圈水迹，发起了呆。

一滴水珠从发梢打在了脸颊上，他回过神来，终于想起了什么。他迟钝地转了转脑袋，弯起一条腿，用手去摸裤腿上的口袋，手机还在里面，他感觉得到那重量，没有弄丢。他把手机掏出来，用劲摁了一下，灰扑扑的地毯照出现在屏幕上，他开心地动了动嘴角。

他攥住手机，一小股一小股的水流胡乱聚集着，布满了机身，他把底盖压到裤腿上，徒劳无功地擦了几下。他应该脱掉夹克，否则只会被潮湿的衣物越裹越冷，但他想不到这个。河流一波又一波地冲刷岸边，传来并不刺耳的水声，他抬起脸，望向天上挤挤挨挨的阴云。草丛中爬出一小窝蚂蚁，他伸出一根指头，摁在地上，看着那些慌里慌张的小黑点岔成两拨，坚持不懈地爬远了。

铃声叮当作响地唱了起来，他刚点开通话，湿漉漉的手机就从他手里滑了下去。他有点慌乱地把手机捞起来，摁到耳朵边，他好不容易平复下去的呼吸骤然变得急促，那个人的嗓音从听筒的小孔里传来，“巴奇？”

他愣了一下，好一会儿都没吭声。

“巴奇？”史蒂夫听起来正在狂奔，几乎要上气不接下气了，“你还好吗？你在哪？”

他又动了动嘴角，好像是发现了比笨蚂蚁还要有趣的事情。

“你的声音，从电话里听，有点怪怪的。”他把手机拿开耳朵，看了一眼听筒，怀疑到底是手机通讯造成的自然干扰，还是自己的耳朵里灌进了太多的水，“我听起来，也奇怪吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

“你受伤了吗？”

史蒂夫仍未停下脚步，将那栋不久前刚刚经历了一场严重交火的公寓楼甩在身后。

“巴奇？”

仅仅是说出这个名字，仅仅是知道对方听见了他说出这个名字，他的焦躁就卸去了大半，不再淤积于胸口，堵得他发痛。

“唔。”巴奇口齿不清地应了一声，好像还在琢磨着、困扰着什么，困扰于为什么史蒂夫的声音从手机里传出来就发生了细微的改变，变得不像史蒂夫了。

“巴奇，回答我的问题。”

让史蒂夫稍微安心一些的是，电话那头并没有传来更多代表着危险情景的噪音。没有枪声，没有追逐，没有汽车的鸣笛或引擎，没有刹车时轮胎底剐在柏油路面上的尖利的摩擦，只有一起一伏的细微刺响，那是巴奇的鼻息喷在了手机的收声孔上。

“巴奇……”听到自己的嗓音被自己紊乱的呼吸声扫拨着，有些发虚，史蒂夫只好又加重了语气，“告诉我你有没有受伤？”

过了几秒钟，那边终于传来一声“没有。”他松了口气。

他当然知道巴奇没想故意拖着让自己担心，他能想象得到巴奇认真考虑的样子，对于他提出的问题巴奇都很认真，过分认真，所以偶尔会显露出那么一点滞缓与迟钝。

但巴奇对于“受伤”的界定标准，和他自己的那一套，很可能大相径庭。

“你确定？”

刚刚卸下的焦急不安又返涌上来，史蒂夫希望自己的担心是过剩的，他仍止不住琐碎的追问，只能试图让自己听起来没有那么逼迫，“没有中弹？他们没碰到你？”

如果他此刻在巴奇身边，他就能看到巴奇摇了摇头。巴奇摇了摇头，而后意识到史蒂夫并不能接收到自己的肢体语言，于是他抬起脸，不再盯着那两条分道扬镳的蚂蚁大军直看，嘴巴轻轻撅出来一点。

“没有。”

“好……”要是史蒂夫真的哭了的话，他脸上的表情就能被描述为‘破涕为笑’，只是他并没有哭，他只是把眉头舒展开来，双眼绽放出宽慰而愉悦的光彩，“好……”

如果巴奇此刻在史蒂夫身边，他就能看到史蒂夫自顾自地点了点头，像个笨嘴拙舌的高中生，而不是背着盾牌、身上每一块肌肉都还没从作战状态中解脱出来的罗杰斯队长。

史蒂夫终于允许自己暂时停下脚步，空着的那只手撑住膝盖，他弯下腰，让自己好好吸了几口气，他这才重新感觉到自己的心脏，跳动得像是个被猛捶了几百回合后突然放开的梨球。

 

“他们骗我。”

“嗯？”史蒂夫站直身子，感受到自己的呼吸正在变得愈加畅通——天哪，刚才那段奔跑如果再多持续一分钟，他的半张肺就都要报废了——“他们什么？”

“他们骗我。说你要跟我通话。”

史蒂夫立刻猜到巴奇口中的「他们」是指哪些人。“他们那样对你说了？”

“嗯，那样对我说了。”巴奇又点点头，又忘了史蒂夫看不到他点头，“但我知道他们是在骗人。”

巴奇还是说得不快，单词咬得有点软，但并不难以听辨。史蒂夫觉得自己应该还听出了一丝邀功的语气来，克制的、孩子气的，像是在对史蒂夫表明‘一点都没被他们骗倒的我’。

“真棒，巴奇，你很棒。他们当然是在瞎说，因为……”

“因为如果是你，不会还有那么多人。”巴奇急匆匆地打断了他，语调有一点提高，生怕被史蒂夫抢了什么重要的台词似的，“不会有那么多人。不会开着车子到处追我，拿枪指着我。”

好像他是什么发了狂的通缉犯，或是随时会自体引爆的恐怖分子。那个人不会那样对他的，不会那么把他逼上高架桥，打烂他的窗玻璃，用吵嚷的喇叭对他喊话……想到这里，巴奇又抿起嘴，很不高兴地低低地哼了一声。

“他们太过分了。一帮骗子，对吗？他们是骗人的混蛋。你真棒，巴奇。”

岁月的奇妙之处在于，你永远料想不到多年后的自己，会发生怎样的改变，就像此时此刻的史蒂夫禁不住要笑——虽然这时候的微笑很不合时宜——他肯定七十年前的自己绝对想不到会有这么一天，在他和巴奇之间，他居然是最先开口骂人的那个。

巴奇没有立刻附和，但史蒂夫相信巴奇对自己那番评价毫无异议。

“但是你的屋子。”

“我的屋子？”

“毁掉了。”

史蒂夫听出了巴奇语气的急转。

像是突然长出了一个鼓胀的脓包，堵在巴奇的嗓子眼里，让他的声音听起来咕噜咕噜的发闷，有点委屈，又有点理亏的心虚。

“不是故意炸了走廊。他们堵在那里。不炸走他们，我就跑不掉。”巴奇变得有点着急，而咬字的清晰度没能跟上他的语速，“不是故意的。”

“我知道你不是故意的，巴奇。你没有别的选择。”史蒂夫柔声说道。

“打穿了窗户。外面有狙击手瞄着我。”电话那头的人干脆一股脑招供了起来，仿佛他做的那些事还没被史蒂夫发现似的，“还砸烂了门。”

巴奇居然还为了一开始闯进来时造成的毁坏而内疚，史蒂夫有些惊讶，而突然生出的逗逗巴奇的心思迅速盖过了他的惊讶，“嗯，门的确有些无辜。毕竟那时候没人追着你，你完全可以等我回来替你开门，你再进去。”

巴奇这下闭嘴了，半天没吭声，史蒂夫立即意识到自己不该和巴奇开这种玩笑——或许如果他在巴奇面前，能让巴奇看到自己脸上毫不在意的笑容，他还可以一试，但绝不是现在——他已经可以想象出巴奇脸上空荡荡的神情。

“没关系，巴奇，那扇门本来就不大好用，我早就想换了。”

“走廊……卫生间。”

“噢，我想那应该也不是大问题，现在装潢队的工人们都很厉害，有一手的绝活，真的，我想他们能帮忙修好，不过你得陪我去挑新墙纸和新门。”

某种程度上来讲，史蒂夫并非不擅长说谎，特殊情况下他还能说得特别通顺流畅，比如现在，他当然不可能再住回那间多灾多难（同时也为他带来好运，带回了巴奇）的公寓楼，但他相信，暂且先告诉巴奇那间屋子没被彻底毁掉，还能收拾收拾住人，会是更好的做法。

巴奇匆匆“唔”了一声，史蒂夫知道巴奇的脑袋瓜应该还挣扎在‘装潢队’和‘新墙纸’这两个单词上。

 

“你在哪？”他这才意识到自己花时间说了太多无关紧要的事情，“附近安全吗？”

“一座桥底下。没有别人。”

“好的，桥底下……”史蒂夫扯开那辆达茨的车门，把自己重重砸进驾驶座里，“附近有什么建筑吗，什么显眼的东西？”

他不确定巴奇对这座城市的交通与区划是否熟悉，但无论如何，巴奇既然能够在毫无协助的情况下找到自己的公寓，那他应该不必太担心，巴奇一定有自己的办法。

“逃出来以后，我弄了一辆车，往东，走主道……”巴奇没有立刻按照史蒂夫的思路来查看周围，他开始重头回忆，“经过三个街区，上了高架桥。”

史蒂夫迅速打开车载导航屏幕，按照巴奇说的路线和节点设下标记，同时继续鼓励巴奇说下去，“高架桥，很好，你还记得是哪个口上去的吗？往哪个方向？”

“我……”电话那头的应答开始破碎，喷在收声孔上的鼻息变得有些粗重，“他们追得很紧……我……我没看到……”

“没关系巴奇，只说你记得的，告诉我你记得的部分。”

那边似乎真的很平静，因为史蒂夫甚至能听清楚巴奇吞咽了一下的声音。

“我把油门踩到底，开了大约五十几秒……我数了，五十四秒。然后我把车子开下了桥。”

史蒂夫喉头一紧，如同有人攥住他的脏器，狠狠扯了下去。

“你还跟我说你没受伤？”

 

眼看着就要碰上一节横驶过来的货车车厢，史蒂夫单手抓着方向盘往右猛打，险些真的撞了上去。他就知道，巴奇所谓的“没受伤”根本就不是他想的那么回事，好在他现在还能听见巴奇跟他说话，如果是别人通知他冬兵“把车子开下了桥”，他大概已经撞上了那节运送冷冻海鲜的大货车。

“没有。”巴奇又答了一次，似乎没察觉出史蒂夫这番提问里的心焦。

过了好几秒，他才突然重新开口，犹疑地顿了一会儿，然后缓慢地、有些领悟到什么似的说了下去，“没有受伤，没有撞到地上。我掉进河里了。”

迟迟没听到史蒂夫的反应，巴奇又把“我掉进河里了”重新说了一遍，希望能用这个事实快快把对方不知道神游到哪儿去了的思绪给拉回来。

“然后我从车里逃出去了。”

很奇怪，之前史蒂夫都在表扬他，说他很棒，很厉害，但现在怎么都不讲话了。

“水流很快。我漂了很久。”

如果他们正坐在一起，史蒂夫就能看到巴奇困惑地抬起头来，吸了一口气，鼓进两边的腮帮，就快要维持不住先前难得的冷静，“我会游泳。”拿在手里的手机紧紧压着耳朵，尾部太过贴近嘴巴，以致于说话时的气声都被放大成呲呲作响的噪音，“我游得很好。”

史蒂夫不知道自己应该叹气，还是拿开手机，捂住收声孔，往方向盘上狠狠砸一拳，以缓解那在他胸腔里猛烈发酵膨胀的恐惧与焦躁。这很愚蠢，他现在正在和巴奇说着话呢，这至少代表巴奇的意识还清醒，没有被致命的险境夺走，他明明应该庆幸但他花了一阵子才调整好自己的呼吸。

“对不起，巴奇。”

现在是说这种话的最差时机，他清楚，他咳嗽着两下，把喉咙里的抖动给赶走，他没让自己被溃堤而来的记忆淹没，他有更紧急的事情要做。巴奇好好的，没有坠入深渊，没有消失不见，这就够了。

 

“河是往哪边流的，西边对吗？”他快速调阅那片高架桥下的水域分布图，巴奇应该是掉进了那条延伸至郊外过渡区的狭窄支流，那沿途并没有几座桥，他马上就确定了两个可能的位置，“你望望附近，能不能看到公路或厂房？还是空旷一片？”

“空的。”听到了史蒂夫问话的巴奇，也恢复了起初的镇定，“河变窄了。岸边好多沙子和石头。桥墩上有奇怪的画……”一阵沙沙声传来，史蒂夫知道那是巴奇在挪动身体，“奇怪的画。大字母。”

“没关系，大概是年轻人的涂鸦，你给我的信息足够了，巴奇。”

耳朵烫得像是烧着了似的，一次性手机的质量果然堪忧，但史蒂夫并不打算结束通话。

“你待在原地，别乱跑，这次我会比任何人都快。”他换手握住方向盘，切回手动驾驶，他已经连闯了三盏红灯，如果需要，他不介意为车子的主人缴纳之后的罚单，“好吗，巴奇？我们可以先聊聊天，别挂电话，就这样等着我。”

“唔。”巴奇出了一声，听起来一点也不反对。

 

到达那里所花费的时间比史蒂夫想象得更久，将近有一个小时。快出市区时他抛下车子，紧急‘征用’了一个年轻人刚刚停到路边的哈雷，先前那辆车子自带的通讯系统很可能被侵入、追踪，他不想开到一半发现自己带着一整支车队，这不关任何人的事，这是他自己的任务。骑摩托就没法继续把手机贴在耳边，拿走手机前他叮嘱了起码十遍，直到巴奇有些不耐烦地低低叫了声“闭嘴”，他才哭笑不得地挂断了通话。

找到巴奇的过程，也没有他想象得麻烦。那座桥的位置并不显眼，但也不偏僻，他远远就看到了坐在桥墩底下的那个身影。

裹着他的夹克，头发乱糟糟地堆着，靴子没了，赤脚搭在地上。如果不是那张抱在怀里的盾牌，和丢在一旁的机枪，巴奇看起来就像是个年轻的流浪汉，无家可归，也无害，只是眼神里有散不去的警戒和阴郁，让经过的人想要快速走开。

史蒂夫跨下来，随手把车子支在那儿，径直朝桥墩的方向奔过去。

“巴奇。”

他忘了提前放缓速度，最后一刻才在脚下踩了刹车，扬起的沙子和尘土升腾成一团浑浊的空气，把巴奇呛得闭上了眼。他顺势跪下来，膝盖撞上凹凸不平的水泥地面，摇晃的上身差点压到巴奇的脑袋，他赶忙伸出胳膊，抵住巴奇背靠着的那堵桥墩墙面，好让自己稳住重心，进而平复呼吸。

巴奇被他这副百米冲刺的架势给搞懵了，直愣愣地盯着他，盯着他不断抽气吐气的嘴唇，觉得那颜色很好看。

史蒂夫嘴唇的颜色很红，比他见过的人都红。那个红头发女人的嘴唇都没有这么红。朗姆洛的嘴唇是暗哑的浅褐色。皮尔斯的嘴唇发青，每当那发青的嘴唇闭合又张开，说出什么指令，不管是对他，还是对别人，他都感觉一阵发冷。他不喜欢看别人的嘴唇。

但他觉得他应该是喜欢看这个人的嘴唇的，所以他盯着看了很久，半天都没有把目光移开。

“抱歉，我耽误了一点时间……那小子好像把他的摩托改装过，消音器和手档都有问题……”史蒂夫说着就笑开了，眼睛完成两道线，望着巴奇缺乏表情的脸，“好，找着你就好了……”

巴奇低下头，把怀里的盾拿出来，递到史蒂夫面前，史蒂夫没说什么，把盾接回手里。盾牌物归原主后，就没什么重要的事了，巴奇又抬起眼睛，继续研究史蒂夫的嘴唇。

“天，你湿透了。”

史蒂夫作势要去脱他身上那件吸饱了水的夹克，他猛地一缩，整个人靠到背后的墙上。

脱衣服不是好事，他喜欢穿着衣服。他只有在进冷冻室和接受洗脑时才不得不把衣服脱掉，他怕那个。

“你这样只会越来越冷，巴奇，”史蒂夫收住手，改换地方，缓缓落到巴奇的脑袋上，摸了摸那团湿漉漉的头发，只是抚摸，而不会让对方感觉到自己的头部受到了掌控，“你现在跟泡在水里没什么区别……”

他攥住夹克的衣角，还没用力拧，就流出了不止一股水珠。

“看？”他松开手，让巴奇看清楚嘀嗒流水的衣角，“脱掉吧。”

巴奇不想听话，但他适时打了个哆嗦，让史蒂夫抓在他胳膊上的手掌又坚定了一点。他真的很不想脱掉。

“巴奇。”史蒂夫望着他的眼睛，口气越来越不容推拒，“你在发抖。你的嘴唇都是白的。”

他看得出来巴奇并不如自己表现出来的那么固执，巴奇在犹豫。而当下他并不明白，这对巴奇来说是个艰难到极点的选择——脱去衣物所预示的可能性，和冷到打颤的折磨，不管哪一种，巴奇都恨透了。

“你把这件脱下来，我把我的给你。”

史蒂夫脱掉自己的上衣——驼色的立领外套，摸起来厚实而柔软——“我没打算让你光着身子，你穿我的。”

巴奇望了他一眼，显得有点动摇。史蒂夫抓住那一点动摇，伸手把夹克的前襟拉开，赶在巴奇作出什么反应前就把湿重的衣服整个拽了下来。

“这感觉有点奇怪，巴奇……我印象里你从来都没穿过我的衣服，都是我穿你的，你的衣服在我身上就像雨衣，几乎可以盖住我的大腿。”

用干燥的手掌草草擦去他脖子上的水珠，史蒂夫心满意足地展开自己的外衣——真的很奇怪，这已经是第二件他拿给巴奇穿的衣服了——披到了他身上，“你记得那次吗？不记得，好，我说给你听，那天下大雨，地上到处都是挤满了泥水的坑洼，我被一个骑自行车的小子撞倒在地上，衬衣彻底弄脏了，你捡起石头就朝那小子的车轮底下扔过去，害得他也狠狠摔了一跤。”

而巴奇并没有露出一副了然的神情，只是继续盯着他，并配合地抬起胳膊，把自己塞进新衣服的袖子里。

“然后，呃，对……”史蒂夫觉得自己大概是被找到了巴奇的喜悦与满足感冲昏了脑袋，那么简单的一个故事，居然也讲得磕磕绊绊的，“那件衬衣是我妈前一夜才给我晾干熨好的，结果还没穿了半天，就毁了，我很沮丧，从泥坑里爬出来后我就把衬衣脱下来，非常难过。你把那小子骂了好几顿，最后看我太倒霉，你干脆就把你自己的衬衣脱下来给我了。”

巴奇听得很入神，以致于史蒂夫继续抻着袖口在他的脖子和脑袋上擦拭，他也没有要躲开的意思。

“我不肯要你的衣服，你就很不耐烦，揪着我要往我头上套。结果我穿得根本不像样……”史蒂夫忍不住笑了出来，那画面太鲜活，好像昨天才发生过一样，“太大了，你明白吗，我那时候足足比你小了三个码，你的肩膀有这么宽，而我的只有这么宽。你能想象到我穿你衣服的样子吗？”

巴奇的眼珠动了一动，显然是在想象。

“于是我只能说，‘巴克，谢谢你，但我没办法穿走你的衣服，它太大了’，而你，我真的不知道当时的你是怎么想的，你居然自欺欺人到对我说，说它看起来也没有大太多，你妈妈不会发现的……”史蒂夫笑着摇了摇头，“你那时候真的是个傻瓜，巴奇，很多时候我根本搞不清楚你都在想些什么。”

史蒂夫拿开手甩了甩，甩掉从巴奇头发里捋出来的水。巴奇自己也抓住一撮头发，没轻没重地挤了起来，而脸还抬着，盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇和眼睛，等待他继续说下去。

“最后我犟不过你，只好穿着你的衬衣回家了。我妈立刻认出那是你的衣服，我只好把我的脏衣服从书包里掏出来，承认了一切。她没有发怒，但叮嘱我以后不能再借穿你的衣服，并且要我第二天……”

“方形的扣子。”

史蒂夫愣住了。

“巴奇？”

 

“方形的扣子。”巴奇的脸上并没有闪过恍然大悟般的神色，他只是望着河岸的方向，略微蹙起眉毛，像是被一根草刺轻轻扎到了手指。“衬衫上的。但是有一颗掉了。后来补上去了。”

他看了看史蒂夫的脸，又赶紧转开视线，被那震动又惊喜的表情给吓到了似的，他什么都没想起来，只是想起了一件洗得发硬的衣服，叠得很整齐，但那上面的方扣子参差不齐，有一颗的规格不同，是凑数的。

“没有，我记得那也是件新衣服，你穿了没多久……”史蒂夫难以置信地望着巴奇，他转身坐过来，一只手放到巴奇的肩上，让他朝自己靠拢，“的确是方扣子，没错，但我不记得哪颗……”

他还张着嘴，但声音已经停住，他想到唯一的可能性，就是巴奇始终留着那件衬衣，而没有像过去一直秉持的浪费作风那样，穿一件扔一件。

天哪，那是……那是他们上中学时的事情。

即使他们很快就长成了像样的大男孩，去参军，然后献出生命，沉睡了荒谬的七十年，那件衬衣也至少已经在巴奇的秘密里躺完了他一大半段青春。

“你……”史蒂夫希望能找回不久前的那副轻快的语调，但有些难，他的喉头又不受控制地抖了起来，他得压住声音，“你能想起来这么多，已经很好了，很棒……很棒，巴奇。”

巴奇小幅度点了点头，眉头舒展开来，显得高兴了一点。史蒂夫揽着他，把额头贴上了他的额头，他觉得有点奇怪，这样的肢体接触很奇怪，但他没有把史蒂夫的脑袋扯开，他现在心情不错。他的身上不再被潮湿阴冷的布料贴裹着，腿伤的疼痛也开始变得麻木了，那件衬衣的样子只是在他脑海里轻飘飘地闪现了几秒，没有搅动起一连串让他头痛的记忆碎片，而那个人刚刚又鼓励了他一番，他现在觉得很好，很安全，一点生气或烦躁的事情都没有了。

 

“我没来得及为你拿上一个防护头盔什么的，”史蒂夫侧过头，他和巴奇贴得很近，所以不需要提高嗓门，“我会开得很快，所以你要抓牢我，我们负担不起摔出去的后果。同意吗？”

他不能完全把头转回去，只能略显别扭地那么拧着，用余光就足够了，巴奇和他紧挨着，他立刻看到了巴奇点动的脑袋。

“抓牢我的意思是……”史蒂夫笑了笑，巴奇虽然很快就点头同意，但显然还没完全理解他的提示，“真的抓住我。”

他一手放在摩托把手上，一手伸到身后，握住巴奇的前臂，捞到前面，绕住自己的腰。他知道现在这幅画面可能有些好笑，他跨在一辆顺来的摩托上，巴奇湿漉漉地坐在后座，肩上背着机枪——他要让巴奇抱紧自己，就不能还在两个人的身体之间安插一把硬梆梆的武器，但他不得不让巴奇抱着盾牌，那还是在他们之间造了一堵金属墙——这看起来大概很像是一对蹩脚的亡命之徒，史蒂夫想。

巴奇没有表现出特别的抗拒，他已经坐在了史蒂夫的身后，两人挨得很紧，如果他不想发生亲密的肢体接触，他早就发怒了，但并没有，史蒂夫说什么，他都不抗议。

“好样的，巴奇。”

史蒂夫几乎有点不好意思了，为了掩饰这种不合时宜的不好意思他又笑了一下，这很奇怪，他原本以为巴奇会不情愿，以为他需要花点时间来解释这种亲密动作的重要性，但巴奇很听话，他没完全料想到这个，他甚至觉得自己的一再要求有点啰嗦了。

“如果你把另一只胳膊也抱过来，我会更放心。”他已经发动了引擎，车子随即轰鸣作响，他转回脸，望向前方，但迟迟没能等来巴奇的另一半环绕。

“巴奇？”

巴奇略微不安地扭了扭头，看上去突然变得有些焦躁，史蒂夫看不见他的脸，只能凭借那喷在自己脖子后的鼻息，去感知他情绪的变化。

有哪里不对，但巴奇没告诉他。

“怎么了？”引擎声很吵，这下他必须稍微说大声些，并且用力把脸转过去，而巴奇正埋着头，他只看见了巴奇湿漉漉的头顶，“巴奇？”

“我的左臂，我动不了它。”

巴奇含糊不清地回答出来，说完便下意识地鼓起嘴，像是要攒出一口劲去抬那半边胳膊，但失败了。

他开始更加不安，并急躁地再次用力试了一次，两边脸颊都被他屏气屏地鼓鼓的，还是没成功。史蒂夫看出他已经生气了，但他尽力忍住，没让自己真的发出火来，他似乎很不想让史蒂夫看到自己又无力又生气的样子。

“疼吗？”直觉告诉史蒂夫这不是刚刚发生的，一些细节开始浮现，巴奇的左臂始终垂在他身边，几乎没做过什么动作，“多久了？”

巴奇只是胡乱地摇了下头，接着便不肯再开口了。

“没关系，我们会想办法解决这个的，我保证……”史蒂夫自作主张地攥住巴奇那只冷冰冰的左手，揣到自己身前，他听到巴奇闷在喉咙里的一声哀鸣，他知道巴奇刚才对他撒谎了。那很疼。

他猛蹬变速杆，感觉到腰上的环绕瞬间收紧。

车子飞驰在空旷的马路上。过了几分钟他才看到四周出现建筑，低矮而稀疏，一些闲置的破旧厂房，加油站，汽车旅馆的平直房顶被疲软的阳光晒得有些发虚，那些景象被速度拉扯成颜色不均匀的线条，在史蒂夫的眼边迅速掠过。他屏气凝神地盯着前方，大脑里串联出一份并不严谨的计划，可他没有足够的自信，当事情涉及到巴奇，涉及到那个已经死去七十年的他的——他在这道思绪上打了个趔趄，没找到一个合适的词语，他都怎么回想巴奇？当然他会回想巴奇，时时刻刻，但他从来不对别人提起，所以他不需要特意给巴奇找一个称呼，兄弟也好，爱人也罢，或是像那张展板上写的，“孩童时代的最佳好友”，他不太在意这些修辞层面的东西——生命中最重要的人，那份强烈的保护欲又活了过来，搅拌着惊喜、愧疚、疼痛，像是早就长进了他的血肉和骨骼，从来没有被稀释过。可他没有万全的把握，他清楚地知道这一点。

弗瑞想抓住巴奇，九头蛇想抓住巴奇，他刚刚把巴奇找回来（事实上是巴奇找到了他，怎么说都好，他喜欢这个事实），刚刚让巴奇对自己卸下全副武装的防备（事实上巴奇至今都没有喊过他的名字，但没关系，他知道这个事实会被改变），他还没来得及跟巴奇坐下来好好说说话，没来得及抱住巴奇，亲吻巴奇的额头和脸颊，颤抖着说出很多很多令人尴尬的话语，他一项都还未做，全世界就好像都下定决心了要来阻挠他，要来把巴奇从他身边取走，而他这次不能再出错，他根本不去想象再一次出错的可能。

巨大的浪潮即将向他倒来，而他像个笨拙又忠诚的舵手，忧心忡忡又欢欣鼓舞，坚信自己能够挺过，像是他至今为止的人生所验证的，史蒂夫•罗杰斯什么都能挺过。

他要带巴奇找个地方先停下来，喘一口气，然后他要寻找帮助，他不能二十四小时守在巴奇身边即使他真的想要这么做，确保了巴奇的暂时安全后他要去找弗瑞，与弗瑞重新谈，皮尔斯的计划随时会改，他要确保那三架庞大的空中机场在升到人们头顶之前就被打下来，沉进海里或者怎么都行，而后他要给自己休假，休一个长假，把巴奇接回自己身边，半米都不能跑远，接下来还能做什么他没想好，也许他要给巴奇找很多很多的医生和咨询师，也可能巴奇谁都不需要，很多很多的麻烦和罪责也会找上巴奇，百分之百的可能，他全都料想得到但他充满希望，自从从那间硬纸板搭起来的假病房里醒来后，他从未如此充满希望。

“巴奇？”他喊了一声，设法让自己的嗓音盖过发动机的动静，“我需要打一通电话，你能帮我吗？我的一次性手机已经不能用了，而且我也没手去拿。”

巴奇点点头，收回胳膊，试图把史蒂夫的手机从裤兜里掏出来。车速太快，他的头发被风吹地狂舞，他把手拿出来，猛地拂去那几绺覆盖在他眼睛周围的乱发，几乎擦疼了自己的脸，然后重新伸进口袋，把手机抽出来。

“好，打开通讯录，帮我找一个名字，”史蒂夫耐心地指示他，“托尼•史塔克。”

巴奇的右手手指在屏幕上迅速滑动，史蒂夫的通讯录里并没有太多名字，他很快就找到了。

“能帮我拿住它吗？”史蒂夫继续说，“谢谢你，巴奇。”

巴奇在那个名字上点击了一下，通话指令被下达，他攥紧手机，伸到史蒂夫的耳朵边。

没过多久，史蒂夫开始和那个人讲起话来。巴奇攥着手机，盯着史蒂夫的耳朵，那动作不难维持，他做得很认真，尽量不因为手臂轻微的酸胀和摩托偶尔的颠簸而晃动。风声很大，史蒂夫的嗓音也不得不放大，但巴奇没有仔细去听，他的注意力集中在左肩的疼痛上，好在那疼痛不像先前他在史蒂夫的公寓里发作时的那么剧烈，是完全可以忍受的疼痛。他有自己一套对付疼痛的办法，他不得不有，他不记得经验从何而来，但他好像就是对此熟悉，而且知道应该怎么做：集中注意力，全身绷紧，牙齿咬合在一起，否则它们会因为发抖而不断细微地碰撞，那很令人恼怒。史蒂夫还在说话，之前因为抬不起左臂而产生的焦躁不知不觉地消散了，他甚至更放松了一些，因为史蒂夫在打电话，所以注意不到他绷紧的身体。

“我一时解释不清楚，托尼，你可能是唯一一个我能在这件事上寻求帮助的人……”

巴奇继续盯着史蒂夫的耳朵，觉得那一小块由软骨撑起来的器官轮廓有点眼熟。

“你可以不信任他，但请你信任我……”

越看越眼熟，巴奇盯得太用力了，半天没有眨眼，但风刮得太猛，他只能快速闭合几下，然后继续盯着看。

“谢谢你，托尼，该怎么说……我不清楚那些人是怎么在他身上操作的，我只能告诉你那条金属臂与他的左肩相连，而且……”

巴奇猛地动了一下。

史蒂夫回过头，没顾得上问话，他还驾驶着一台时速二百四十迈的摩托，而托尼的回复又把他的注意力拽了回去。巴奇稳住胳膊，把手机重新贴紧史蒂夫的耳朵，他希望他能用这个动作告诉史蒂夫自己没什么。他只是在自己的脑海里看到了一些画面——

 

「巴奇，停下。」

金头发的男孩万般无奈地转过身来，瘦弱的肩膀只比座椅靠背上的那截横木头宽出半个指头，「停，下。」

「好！」他把双手摊开举过头顶，很无辜的撅起嘴来，又咧嘴笑，「我错了，我错了。」

男孩又好气又好笑地盯着他，最后转回身去，打定主意不跟他一般计较。他放下胳膊，肘部支着摊开在桌面上的书本，抓着铅笔的那只手还不停歇，把细长的笔杆转得呼呼生风。

他就是忍不住嘛，那实在太好玩了。他要再玩一次。

屁股缓缓离开了座椅表面，他伸长胳膊，用拇指和食指夹着铅笔尾部，笔尖一点点靠近金发男孩的耳垂，他稳住手腕，小心地、轻轻地戳了上去。

这回男孩什么都没说，直接把书一关转过身来，抿紧的嘴唇轻微鼓动着，像是在努力酝酿什么具有足够威慑力的话语。

「没有下次了，我保证。」

他把笔一撩，笑容加倍咧开，露出一排洁白整齐的牙齿，「真的，史蒂夫，我错了。」

「这是第五次了，巴奇，你如果真的那么无聊，可以把克莱曼小姐布置的那段课文……」

「噢，读课文可没戳你的耳朵有趣。」他诚恳地嘟囔道，并及时在金发男孩瞪大眼睛之前再次举高双手，「我的错！」

「男孩们！在后面玩得开心吗？」

讲台上的女士放下粉笔，从黑板前转回身来，直直看向金发男孩和他身后的好伙伴。

「抱歉，克莱曼小姐，是我打扰了罗杰斯。我不会再犯了。」他立刻招供，并挺直脊背靠回椅背，表示自己和史蒂夫划清界线，把铅笔收到桌子下面。史蒂夫回头望了他一眼，又是那样的眼神，介于“你这个傻瓜”和“你的脑子里到底在想些什么”以及“乖乖坐着吧”的眼神。

克莱曼小姐继续讲课，他托住下巴，开始发呆。史蒂夫的座位靠窗，午后的阳光把他的金头发晒得更浅了，他望着史蒂夫的耳朵，那上面还有他刚才戳上去的淡淡的铅印，因为太阳的照射实在是太强了，他觉得史蒂夫简直快要消失在那团热烘烘的光亮里了——

 

“巴奇，”史蒂夫突然转动脖子，这让手机在他耳朵上滑开了半公分，“你的左臂，除了与你肩膀相连的部分，有触感吗？”

巴奇花了点时间才看清楚眼前真切的场景。史蒂夫的背，灰色的马路，两边迅速掠过的稀疏景物。他赶快摇头，并把手机重新对准史蒂夫的耳朵。

“没有，我问他了……”史蒂夫返回到对话中，“我不知道那是怎样的材料，但……”

突然从他们身后追上来一辆厢车，货厢尾部粉刷着一个显眼的标志，立马让人联想到警局或者是什么，巴奇没能看清，作战本能被触发，像是有四面八方的警笛声逼迫他攥紧拳头，绷紧腰背，他迅速把手机抽回来，用嘴咬住一角，同时腾出右手，一把将背后的机枪抓到前面来举高，踩着排气管站了起来，瞄准那辆厢车的后轮胎。

他几乎就要扣动扳机，而史蒂夫猛地转向，急刹在了路中央。

“巴奇！”

史蒂夫从车上跨下来，转身按住他的枪口，握紧枪管，从他手里抽了出来。

“那是辆普通的车，不是来追我们的。”

巴奇盯着他，压不下急促的呼吸。两个人一分开，没了依靠的盾牌就滑倒在了坐垫上。

“是个保安公司或者什么的，你是被那个标志吓到了吗？没有危险，巴奇。我们没事。”史蒂夫试探性地伸过手，把手机从他牙齿间拿了出来，贴回耳边，“托尼？”

巴奇望向那辆远去的大厢车。并没有人从里面架出枪，也没有投掷过来的炸弹。那是种反射，是种长在他大脑和肌肉里的指令，他甚至没时间去仔细思考，下一秒他反应过来时，枪就已经对准过去了。

他转动颈脖，看回史蒂夫。史蒂夫拿着手机，背对着他，继续和电话那头的人对话。

“是的，是的，我在呢……”车子停下来后，周围的一切声音都变得清晰了，巴奇甚至能听到从史蒂夫耳朵边传来的手机里的话语，“虽然有那么几秒钟我以为你挂断了，刚要开一瓶酒庆祝。怎么了，他失控了？”

“没事。”史蒂夫显然不愿意就这个多谈，“电话里解释不清楚，我们见面再谈吧。说定了？”

“我有得选择吗？”那个男人故作悲惨地笑了一声，“我有预感，如果这个忙不帮，罗杰斯队长会恨我一辈子。当然如果你真的那么做了我会很有成就感，但我对那条金属胳膊挺感兴趣的。落脚后给我消息。”

“谢谢，托尼。”

史蒂夫的表情看上去认真而诚恳，巴奇盯着他的脸，感觉到了那种诚恳。他很少能体会到那种态度，史蒂夫在他面前表现出了太多他不熟悉的态度，此时此刻他希望自己不是自己，他希望他是史蒂夫能够求助的什么人，他也能帮得上史蒂夫什么忙，让史蒂夫认真地松一口气，他希望变成那样的人，而不是自己。

 

“一个朋友，愿意帮我们的忙。”史蒂夫转过身来，食指勾开他的裤兜，将手机塞了回去。 “你记得史塔克先生吗？” 他抬起脸，伸手将巴奇脸上的头发捋到耳后，这才又想起了什么，“你吓了我一跳。枪得给我拿着了，同不同意？”

巴奇点头。史蒂夫好像没有怪罪他的意思，他又仔细盯着史蒂夫的眼睛看，那里面好像也没有失望或者别的什么，只是像说的那样，吓了一跳。

“我记得。”隔了几秒钟他突然答道，眼神落到别处，有什么碎片在他大脑里割了一下，“我记得史塔克这个姓。”

史蒂夫淡淡笑了，那个夜晚仍能在他记忆中清晰地放映出来，“悬在空中的车子，你带我去看的。”

巴奇的眼珠转动了一下，眉头越皱越紧，他不会掩盖自己的神情，困惑与迷茫一览无余。史蒂夫朝远处望去，发现了一间像是超市的屋子，他掀起盾牌，把枪横搁到摩托的车座上，再将盾盖上去。

他又看了一眼巴奇，在巴奇的脑袋上揉了一把。

“你在这等我一会儿。”他低头，巴奇也随着他低下头，看到自己裸露着的脏兮兮的双脚，“我去看看能不能买到我们需要的东西。”

史蒂夫没有去很久。大约只过了五六分钟，他就回来了，手里拿着一兜东西，巴奇眯起眼睛，没有完全辨认出那都是什么。史蒂夫没有拿出来一一解释，只是把袋子挂到把手上，背起枪，抬脚跨上车，侧首示意巴奇也坐好。巴奇跨上去，这次熟练多了，他把盾牌立在胸前，紧贴着史蒂夫的背，右胳膊伸到前面抱住史蒂夫的腰，收起双脚。

十几分钟后，史蒂夫开始减速，停在一家不起眼的汽车旅馆前。巴奇不知道他们离市区多远，一定已经很远了。

“我们休息一下，得给你洗干净，换身衣服。”史蒂夫一面说着，一面显得有些为难，但也下了决心，“待会我负责跟老板交谈，你跟着我就好，不用紧张。同意？”

巴奇点点头。

旅馆老板当下就认出了史蒂夫，尽管他上身只穿了件白色的短袖棉T恤，单手提着一把不是开玩笑的机枪，身边还跟着个眼神阴郁的同伴，一头乱发，狼狈不堪。

“佩蒂，去叫爸来，快点……”老板模样的年轻人在旁边玩电子游戏的女孩肩上猛拍了一通，“真的是罗杰斯队长，天哪，爸要激动得心脏病发作了……”

“呃，是这样，我们真的不想惹什么麻烦，”史蒂夫急忙叫住他，露出他所能达到的最和蔼、最亲切、最友好的微笑，“我们需要一间房，但只有我能提供身份，这是我的朋友，他受伤了……”

他煞有介事地咳了一下，凑到老板跟前，压低嗓音，“特殊任务，所以不能暴露。能麻烦你帮我个忙吗？”

“好，我明白，没问题！”老板重重点头，从抽屉里取出一把钥匙，“不用登记了队长，直接上去吧，二楼最里面，最安静的房间！”

他连史蒂夫的身份证也没要，还试图拒绝史蒂夫从钱包里掏出的房费，最终他收下了，不是因为史蒂夫的坚持，而是站在史蒂夫身边的那个人的瞪视真的让他有点发毛。他们上楼时他伸长脖子偷瞄了几眼，被一种“罗杰斯队长来住我的旅店可是我不能跟别人说”的荣耀与心酸充满了。

 

房间不宽敞，但很整洁。史蒂夫锁上门，查看了几个可能有猫腻的角落，确认暂时安全后，他放下枪、盾牌和那兜东西，拉着巴奇走进卫生间。

“你得洗个澡。你在那个河里待了多久？还记得吗？”他不由分说地脱掉了巴奇身上的外套，里面裸露的身体还是湿的，“我觉得你可能已经感冒了。”

如果他真的了解巴奇都经历过什么，他或许根本就无法去考虑什么着凉伤风的问题了。但眼下他不管那么多，他只希望把巴奇塞进热水泡一泡，再捞出来，用干燥柔软的毛巾把他擦干，换上新衣服，而他看到了巴奇的左臂，感冒不感冒的问题立即被抛诸脑后——金属臂与肩膀相连接的那条骇人的线，已经渗满了血，像是一道终究会裂开的沟壑，紧紧嵌在巴奇的身体上。

“我没有感冒。”巴奇慢半拍地出声答道。

“感冒了。”史蒂夫嘶哑地确认着，十几分钟前巴奇说话还没有这么浓重的鼻音。“你没有告诉我，巴奇。这么严重……你应该告诉我。”

巴奇低头看过去，那道渗血的线。一直只是觉得疼，他也没想到会变成这样。

在史蒂夫试热水的时候巴奇自己脱掉了裤子，那条裤子不是沾满血污和脏灰就是被划破了几道口子，可能是因为从岸边冲进河里的尖锐枝杈，也可能是翻出公寓时窗框边缘的碎玻璃，他不太清楚都是怎么弄的。感谢他的体质，腿上那块枪伤虽然没有愈合，但状况显然已经好转了，他扯下一条毛巾，把伤口缠住，史蒂夫已经放好了半缸热水。他犹疑地踩进去，动作很僵硬，坐下去后史蒂夫握住他的手腕，不让他动。

“不要乱动。”

史蒂夫警告他，语气里有种脆弱的强硬，听起来很难过，巴奇不知道为什么史蒂夫听起来那样硬梆梆的难过，而且他也还没动。

“它能沾水吗？”史蒂夫捉着他的左臂，小心翼翼地抬在水面之上，在巴奇开口回答之前就抢先做了决定，“我们还是别让它沾水了。什么时候被打中的？”

很明显，肘部那一圈金属片被轰出了一个焦黑的窟窿，子弹可能还在里面。巴奇打算说没有，但史蒂夫盯着他，似乎已经看出了他要撒谎的意图，所以他不敢说没有，但是他也不想承认，所以他抿紧嘴，一声都不吭。

“什么时候？”

史蒂夫变得很严肃，他没有害怕，但他难以抑制地感到一丝紧张，和莫名其妙的心虚。

“偷车的时候。”他闷闷不乐地挤出单词。

坐在没过腰部的热水里，他曲起腿，右手抱着膝盖。史蒂夫用毛巾轻轻盖住了他的左肩，以防沾水，又拿了另一条毛巾，反复浸满热水，在他皮肤上没有开裂流血的地方擦拭，他舒服得用嘴巴吸气，望着肩膀上那条毛巾渐渐出现了一道狭长的血迹。

他之前并不喜欢洗澡，一点都不，他还不知道洗澡可以这么舒服。他不太记得自己之前都是怎么洗的了，好像有一个狭窄的隔间，瓷砖接缝里爬满锈迹，他站在里面，一丝不挂，朗姆洛拿着水管，对准他身上反复冲洗，水流又冷又硬，打在身上像是棍子，他有时候会突然痛呼出声，但更多时候只是冷得打颤。他抬起头来，史蒂夫就蹲在浴缸边，比他高出一截，他的目光又黏到了史蒂夫的耳朵上，半天没有挪动，他希望能再回忆起一点什么，像是先前在路上想起来的那段画面，热烘烘的雾气包裹着他，他闭上眼，很用力地回想，但什么都没有出现。他有点沮丧地睁开了眼。

“你记得过程吗？”

史蒂夫突然提了个问题，没头没尾，问得他一愣。

“你的胳膊……”

史蒂夫抓着毛巾放在他身上的手停下了，巴奇望向那只手，他不希望史蒂夫停下，停下很冷。他握住史蒂夫的手，浸满热水，继续在自己的脖子后头擦拭了起来。

“你的胳膊，手术，你还有印象吗？”史蒂夫任由他抓着自己的那只手，硬梆梆的语气终于受控地软化下来，他只是难受，难受到如果不把嗓音弄硬，就会被听出颤抖的摇晃，“那年掉下去的事，你能不能想起来一点什么？”

巴奇抓着他的那只手没有停下，还留在脖子后头慢吞吞地擦。水从颈脖的位置一股一股地淌下去，划过他的胸膛和脊背，划过腹部，划过那些分布在他身上的大小伤痕，最后流回浴缸里。他转过脑袋，望着史蒂夫看了一会儿，又转回去，凸出的喉结在那层薄薄的皮肤之下滚动，他不知道自己能答些什么。

“没有全部断掉。”

他记得这个，他记得睁开眼睛，被人拖在雪地里，他花了好长一阵子才看清那半截流血的肢体是他的左臂，他想这个应该也和史蒂夫问的问题有关，他可以回答这个。

“还有一截，”他终于放开史蒂夫的手，放开那团毛巾，在左臂上方某个位置戳了一下，“大概这么长。没有全部断掉。”

史蒂夫盯着他，蓝色的眼睛里有什么在闪动，但迅速变红了，像是人极度困倦时眼睛会变红的那样，巴奇知道这个，他也很困，但他隐约知道史蒂夫不会去睡觉。

过了好几秒钟，史蒂夫才埋下脸，仓促地点了点头，“好，好。”他的嗓音听起来有点奇怪，不是那种从手机里传出来的奇怪，巴奇说不上来，但就是不一样。他不喜欢现在这样，他不喜欢这样变得严肃的史蒂夫，这样有些颤抖的嗓音，他又张开嘴，嘴唇的颜色在浓稠的雾气里显得过于鲜红了一点，他想再说点什么，也许能让史蒂夫抬起头来，重新露出笑脸，他绞尽脑汁想了一会儿，但想不出什么别的答案。

“我还记得，我戳你的耳朵。”最终他还是出声了，但并不大高兴，史蒂夫问他手术和胳膊的事，他能想起来的却只有这个，“戳你的耳朵。你坐在我前面，特别小。特别小。”

史蒂夫把毛巾从水里拿出来——水变得有些温乎乎的，没有一开始那么热了——他的手僵在了巴奇的背上，不动弹了，巴奇难掩失望的神情，只好自己把手伸到背后，握住他的胳膊，希望他继续擦。而史蒂夫松开毛巾，扶住他的后脑勺，朝浴缸内侧探过身子，吻住他潮湿的额头。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫的双手搭在巴奇的肩上，有些为难地打量着对方。

“我以为你会适合这个尺码……”

巴奇低下头，瞅了瞅穿在自己身上的灰色运动衫。拉链敞开，里面还有一件黑色棉背心，贴身的款型，他眨了眨眼，这些平淡无奇的柔软布料让他觉得有点不自在。

“早知道应该买小一号的。”史蒂夫帮他把运动衫的袖口往上卷了一道，露出全部的手。

巴奇比史蒂夫想象得要瘦，那场混战中他觉得巴奇是那样强壮，现在回忆起来，那身厚实硬挺的衣裤也起了作用。他想知道当巴奇那样全副武装时会不会偶尔也感到难以负重，他望着巴奇瘦削的颈脖，他想到自己的小时候，或许巴奇曾经就用这样的心情望着他，当然了，现在的巴奇比他当年要结实太多了，只是这种视角的切换令他一时有些失神——套上日常衣物的巴奇看起来就像个毕业没多久的大学生，肩膀略微塌陷下去，显得普通并且毫无攻击性——他收回思绪，将注意力重新放回到巴奇裸露着的一小块胸口上。

“不过总比没得穿要好，对吗？”

史蒂夫最终得出这个积极的结论，并露出了满意的笑容。能在郊区的商店里发现日常服装就已经很难得了，他没有太多选择的余地，而且他不清楚巴奇穿衣服的大小，只能凭感觉挑了几件。

好在内裤是合身的，他在心里尴尬地庆幸道。他瞄了一眼巴奇的胯部，和裸露的双腿，然后迅速转开视线。

巴奇抬头看了他一眼，史蒂夫闪烁的目光让他有点不知道该如何回应，所以他又把脸埋了下去，继续研究自己的新衣服。运动衫袖口接缝处的针脚收得不太利索，露出一截歪歪扭扭的线头，他伸出手指，在线头上抠了几下。

“如果在公寓的话，你还可以穿我的。”史蒂夫也望向那处粗制滥造的线头，末端被巴奇抠得越来越松散了，这个动作让他联想到一些年纪幼小、动个不停的孩子，这很奇怪，巴奇的行为并不显得幼稚，巴奇也没有乱动——事实上他非常安静——但史蒂夫还是那么想到了。

“记得我们上前线的那年么？”起初我们不住在一间营房，后来分组要独立出任务，经常在野外过夜，那批帐篷的脊杆好像都有点毛病，全都撑不高，感觉随时会塌下来。”

巴奇隐约能猜出史蒂夫要说的是什么别的，换衣服穿什么的，而不是有缺陷的帐篷。每当史蒂夫对他说起过去的事情时都容易习惯性地扯远，他并没介意过，对他来说那都是全新的内容，无论是哪一部分，他都认真听。

“晚上我们会轮岗放哨，我记得那天夜里很冷，虽然雪已经停了。”应该说没有不冷的时候，只有非常冷和冷得要命的区别，至今回忆起来，史蒂夫仿佛还能看见从巴奇嘴中和鼻腔里呼出的白气，像一团温柔而脆弱的雾，能看见巴奇抓住一切闲暇机会把手指缩回袖子里，他当然不会忘记有些时候巴奇要在杂草丛生的掩体后面趴伏一整天，手指无法离开扳机，但那是一段每天都在飞迸的沙土和炮火里穿行的日子，每天能看到残缺不齐的肢体和被血污包裹的狗牌，密不可宣的情意被生存与战斗挤进角落，大部分时间他甚至无法在巴奇的脸上多留意一眼，“森田换上轮替后，你哆哆嗦嗦地钻进帐篷，我简直要被你带进来的寒气给蒙住了脸。你抖得牙齿都在打颤，我……”

史蒂夫顿了一下，并没有停顿太久，巴奇好像自然而然地接受了当年他们俩睡在一间帐篷里的事实，他不需要过多解释——也可能是他想多了，巴奇本就不需要对此感到吃惊，野宿的士兵们本来就没什么优渥的入眠条件，可能巴奇根本没往那以外的方面去想——

“算了，没什么。”

史蒂夫最终决定自己打断自己，只附上了敷衍地一笑。巴奇对这突然终止的描述感到不太满意，这是史蒂夫第一次没能完整讲完一段回忆，但他想要听完。

“我钻进帐篷？”他接着史蒂夫之前的叙述问了下去。

史蒂夫在他脸上望了一眼，显出轻微的尴尬与进退两难。他只是自然而然想到了那夜，从换衣服穿的这个话题开始，他没有特殊的意思也不打算传达什么暗示，他话说了一半才意识到，眼下并不是回顾那段过去的绝佳时机。

但他不是不想讲的。那股冲动细小得像是昆虫的长足，但足以让他感觉到刺痒。他想讲，想告诉巴奇完整的经过，他一面渴望看到巴奇得知后的反应，一面为自己的这种不合时宜的渴望感到轻微的反胃。

 

“我们拥抱。我们拥抱，然后你吻我。”

他开始讲了，并且清楚感受到那种刺痒被放大，胃部绞紧，但他讲了下去。

他记得巴奇暴露在空气中的每一寸身体都很冰，长手长脚地抱住、缠住自己，好像被那严酷的低温给逼成了一头凶猛而畏寒的动物，“我们接吻，接吻很长时间，你不愿意回到你的睡袋里。”他望着巴奇的眼睛，试图让自己听起来十足客观、平静，就像他讲述巴奇小时候用椅子和男孩儿对打的那段经历一样，他没有说得很详细，但他甚至清楚记得巴奇当时的眼神，巴奇压在他身上，小声说不，我不要回我自己那儿，那他妈冷得像冰，我不过去。

巴奇盯着他看，脸上一片空白。史蒂夫感觉自己应该停下了。

“我们脱掉衣服，然后——”他记得那用了不短的时间，巴奇一身严严实实的作战服，他也只拆下了靴子、腰带和外衣而已，那应该是一幅略显愚蠢的画面，他们都低声喘着气，像是都被什么给惹恼了，手里的动作粗鲁而急躁，没有太多浓情蜜意的成分，他记得巴奇甚至红了眼，“做爱。”

巴奇没有出声，也没有困惑而受到冒犯地猛然转开脸。他的脑海里没有出现任何碎片，他只是听着史蒂夫低沉而平静的嗓音，没有任何证据可供他判断那些叙述的真伪，他不需要判断，他所做的从头到尾都只是听。

听到，然后试着想象，然后收进脑子里，一切都是可信的，史蒂夫的嗓音是可信的，比他自己的记忆更可信因为他什么记忆都没有。

“在那之后，我们躺在一起，聊天。”

那进行得很快，比他之前预想的要快，史蒂夫必须承认，他记得巴奇搂他的脖子或者紧攥他的上臂，胸膛到脖子到下巴都拼命发红像是不正常的高烧，他们又克制又发疯，他们不能弄动帐篷的布帘或者发出恶狠狠的尖叫所以只能把浑身力气倾倒到对方的身上，挤出暗哑的叫声，他越喘越厉害，巴奇的叫声带着疼痛和迷乱，他听到帐篷底部的布料和睡袋和他们的衣服摩挲在一起，听到巴奇一边磕磕绊绊地骂脏话一边告白，不断告白，最后他退出来和巴奇一起手淫直到射精，射精前他们还尝试接吻，但几乎吮伤了对方的嘴唇。“你说等打完仗后，你要去大峡谷，一回来就要去。”

史蒂夫停顿了几秒，试图把他们当时的话准确复述出来，“我说我只想回家好好冲个澡睡一觉，你笑我，然后又说了几遍你要去看大峡谷，说你要对着它大喊。我问你要喊什么？你继续笑，然后慢慢停下来，睡着了。”

后来史蒂夫独自去了一趟，没有登到高处，站在猩红色的滩涂上他后悔了，没有在那险峻的峭壁上长久的眺望，当时是淡季，游人寥寥，他压低帽檐然后用手掌捂住脸，花了几秒钟咬紧牙关。心里有一块什么开始迅速死掉，好像苟延残喘了那么久后终于来到终点，他需要剧烈的哽咽来缓解，但最终被压下去了，他恢复平静，迅速离开了那处宏伟而迷人的奇观。

“大峡谷。”

巴奇的睫毛眨动了一下。

那种指尖被什么刺了一下的触感又出现了，他皱起眉头，他记得大峡谷，所以他下意识地开口发出了这个音节，“大峡谷”，他没打算接话什么的，只是把这个单词重复了两遍，他想他记得这个。

然后就没有别的了。他朝史蒂夫的脸上望了一眼，然后转开，他不记得帐篷，也不记得拥抱和接吻，不记得曾许诺要大叫什么，那些似乎都是比大峡谷更重要的事，他忘了更重要的事。

“后来轮到我值岗，帐篷里太暗了，我一时着急，穿错了你的衣服。”不是外套，是里面那件贴身的白色棉衫，“刚套上我就知道错了，你的尺码比我小一号，但也没到不能穿的程度，况且也来不及脱下来再换。”

终于讲到了这里。这是史蒂夫起先想到的部分，他想说的只有这里而已，他已经讲了太多不该讲的事情。再后来快到清晨，他回到帐篷，把衣服换了下来，巴奇本来在睡，被那轻微的动静吵醒了，睡眼惺忪间他笑着说，从来没想到有一天你也能和我换衣服穿，而不用担心衣服盖到大腿，史蒂夫都记得，但他不打算说下去了。

他转过头去，嗓子有点干渴，巴奇没有特别的反应。短暂的沉默带来轻微的窘迫，但很快就消散了。

 

“噢，还有这个。”史蒂夫手里提着那兜空了一半的塑料袋，他想起什么，从中掏出一条牛仔裤，“你试试。”

巴奇接过裤子，展开裤腿，一时没有要穿上的意思。他盯着裤子膝盖处的那两团水洗做旧的痕迹，还有裤兜边缘那两排夸张的铆钉，露出有些迷惑的表情。

并不是史蒂夫的品味有问题——事实上，他在挑选服装这回事上压根就没有什么成型的评价体系，谈不上什么品位不品位——时间紧迫，他只是随手挑了一条长度和肥瘦看起来都过得去的裤子而已，至于那些对任何一个二十岁以上的年轻人都略显突兀和花哨了点儿的装饰，他根本就没注意。

“待会再穿也没问题，你想睡觉吗？”史蒂夫把塑料袋撂到地上，顺手拍了拍身边的床，“托尼的人应该还得一两个小时才能赶过来。”

巴奇看了看床，似乎有些动摇。他非常累，他几十个小时没有休息了，按照惯例他早该被送进冷冻室，陷入稳定的、持久的昏迷，而他现在站在这儿，经历了惊险的出逃和河水的浸泡，穿着一身与他格格不入的衣物，站在史蒂夫的面前。他刚刚洗了个澡，史蒂夫用在商店里买来的纱布为他把整个左肩缠了一圈，他感到干净、温暖、安全，他觉得如果自己现在躺下来，一定会很舒服。

所以他点了点头，然后翻身上床，伸直双腿，坐在洁白平整的被罩上。坐好后，他重新抬起头，盯着史蒂夫的脸。

“我不困。”史蒂夫快速回应他。

巴奇收回目光，但也没有躺下。他坐在那儿，背部自然弯曲着，被罩下的床垫对他来说有些过于柔软，他很久没在这种具有弹性的平面上休息过了。

他的头发还在缓慢地往下滴水，滴在他的锁骨上，新衣服上，有的也滴上了被罩，晕出大小不一的水迹。史蒂夫回到卫生间，从那堆揉在一起的毛巾里找出相对不那么湿的一条，抓进手里，走回巴奇床边，开始给他擦拭。

这感觉很奇异，他记得前一天夜晚巴奇明明还像瞪敌人一样瞪着他，不肯接过他的毛巾，任凭湿漉漉的脑袋滴了自己一脖子的水，过了很久才把毛巾抽过去，把头发揉得乱七八糟；而现在，巴奇坐在床上，很配合地支着脑袋，偶尔随着他双手的力度而摇晃，从头到尾都没有要躲开的意思。

一种纯粹的喜悦和得意在史蒂夫的胸腔里发酵，他不出声地轻轻笑了，而这笑容只持续了短短一瞬，就被空气中古怪而温和的暧昧缓缓裹了起来。

事实上，巴奇似乎没办法在个人卫生方面独立完成什么——何况他现在只有一只手臂派得上用场——之前在浴室，是史蒂夫帮忙从塑料软瓶里挤出洗发液，揉在他的头发上，搓出丰富细腻的泡沫。史蒂夫并不擅长帮别人做这些，动作虽然温柔但并不熟练，偶尔有泡沫水从他指缝间渗出来，顺着他的手背流到巴奇的额头上，然后钻进眼睛，巴奇也只是使劲眨眨眼睛，没有猛地挪动身体。他现在能闻到巴奇身上的一股气味，像是热水、新衣服和廉价洗发液混合到一起而散发出的气味，陌生，不符合，但是丝毫不惹人讨厌。

巴奇身上的一切都不可能让他讨厌。

 

“谢谢。”

巴奇突然开口，听起来似乎是在向他道谢。

史蒂夫手上的动作只放慢了一秒，就恢复了原先的速度和力道，“你从来都不必对我说这个。”他答道。

但巴奇好像觉得自己不必要这么说，如果不说出来就会感到不安与焦躁，“谢谢。”

这下感到些许焦躁的是史蒂夫了，“我说了你不必。”

巴奇停下了，没有继续说下去，但他轻轻挪动头部，把脑袋从史蒂夫手中的毛巾下拿出来，转脸看向那个男人的蓝眼睛，史蒂夫知道他那表情，他换了一种说谢谢的方式。

他不止是在道谢。他在胡思乱想，史蒂夫立刻反应过来巴奇在胡思乱想。

“你觉得我为什么做这些，巴奇？”

这显然是个远远凌驾于巴奇解答能力的问题。像史蒂夫预料的那样，他看起来并不是毫无头绪，但还是被难住了，半天都没有吭声。

“为什么我做这些？”但他不打算因为巴奇脸上被难住的神情而作罢，“留下你，然后再找到你，带你走，给你买食物和衣服……为什么？为什么我要这么做？”

巴奇没办法逃避，史蒂夫的语气传达出不容逃避的指令，所以他缓缓张开口，说出了他认为可能是对的的回答，“因为你认识我。”

这是他经过一番深思熟虑后得到的回答，但他没有足够的把握，所以他抬头看了史蒂夫一眼，又犹豫地重复了一遍，“你认识我。”他希望自己能够答对。

“我认识很多人，巴奇，我认识的人太多了，不止你一个。”

巴奇把脸转了回去。他的表情有点沮丧，他无疑希望自己能够给出正确的答案，但史蒂夫的问题太难了。毛巾已经吸饱了水，史蒂夫停下来，把毛巾放到一边。

“我们以前是朋友。”巴奇大着胆子又试了一次，“好朋友。”

史蒂夫的表情告诉他他的努力是徒劳的。这有点太强求了，他没必要非得从巴奇那儿挖出个什么答案来，没必要仅仅因为心里那点烧灼的疼痛感就去逼巴奇说一些什么话，没有意义，他感觉自己心里分化出两只手，一只抓着他让他停下，一只在推他，不停推他，先前他已经说了足够多没必要说的话，现在他又开始问这些有的没的，他知道这没意义但他就是需要，时间紧迫，可能他第二天就要投入一场耗人的战斗，要去履行罗杰斯队长的职责，他不确定下一次这样与巴奇面对面谈话的机会要等到多久之后，他等不了。

“不止是……朋友，”朋友不会做爱。但有什么分别吗？性交并非什么天大的标志性事件，史蒂夫清楚就算他和巴奇一辈子不曾触碰对方的身体，他们也不只是朋友，“不止是朋友，巴奇。我们不止那些。”

巴奇没有摇头也没有点头，他往后挪动了一下，然后转过身，把枕头从被子里拽出来，他不打算用枕头，他只是想给自己找点事情做，史蒂夫说了他可以睡觉，那他现在要躺下睡觉。

“巴奇？”史蒂夫摁住他抓枕头的手，“看着我。”

巴奇看向他，但没有松开枕头。

“我想不起来。”

这是自从重逢后，史蒂夫头一回听到巴奇用这种语气说话，语气中的忧伤坦太过坦诚，带着某种无机质的自我厌恶，听起来干巴巴的。

“没有。”他摇摇头，像是想要撒谎的人最终放弃了尝试，把实情全盘托出，“也许以后也不会想起来，所有你说的那些。”

他望向窗户，被帘子拉上了，看不到外面，但他只要一个能让他望着的空荡荡的地方就行了，不久前那种高兴的、安全的心情已经彻底消褪了，他重新陷入了熟悉的愠怒，可是没有靶子，没有对象，他不能抽出匕首往史蒂夫的胸口上刺，剧烈起伏的情绪如同无限增殖的癌细胞，又像是冲破堤坝的浪潮。

“他们做了太多次……太多次，我不知道都有哪些被洗掉了，可能是全部，是全部。”他看回史蒂夫，语调变得激动，过去的几十年里他没因此而感到痛苦过，那些记忆本来就是破碎的，他们帮助他把那些残留下来的碎片打扫干净，他没什么可留恋的，除了执行过程中足以撕碎一切思绪的疼痛他没有对别的什么产生过恐惧，而现在他感受到了，那些他理应接收的恐惧完好无损地积攒到了这一刻，砰的一声在他心中炸开——那伴随着每一次洗脑而叠加起来的他再也无法找回记忆的可能性——他以前从来没被那吓到过而现在他恐惧得仿佛浑身肌肉都在痉挛，“我不是你记得的那个人，不是那个人。我也变不回去。”

他使用武器的水平被提升到了极限，而处理自身情绪的机制却早就被破坏殆尽，况且这种情绪是陌生的，不同于愤怒、焦躁或者什么别的，他不知道自己哭了。

“你做的这些，你为我做的这些，”他必须为此道歉，他隐约预料到自己将来还会为史蒂夫带去更多失望，“谢谢，对不起。”

“他们对你洗脑，对吗？”他听到史蒂夫终于抓住这短暂的停歇开口问他，史蒂夫早在见到他之后就隐约猜测到了九头蛇对他的改造可能包含哪些过程，他现在只需要确认，他刻意不去想象那种电击带来的疼痛否则他没法保持冷静，他们两个人中至少有一个人要保持冷静，“我知道，巴奇，我知道他们洗掉了你的记忆。”

“洗了很多次。”巴奇点点头，他稍微冷静下来了，他的确在流泪但是他把嗓音稳住了，因为泪水对视线的妨碍他看不清史蒂夫的脸，他有一丝羞愧，烦躁不安的心情也没有消除，但他开始学着去克制、去平复，“但我还是能想起来一点，偶尔能想起来一点。我说不清楚，但是是真的，我掌握不好它们的出现，我不是什么都不记得了，不是什么都不记得，你可以对我说更多，告诉我一切，也许我能再想起……”他不想让自己听起来太可笑，他不是在夸张地辩解，在他心里存活生长了不到二十四小时的希望被静悄悄地戳破了，那希望本来就面目模糊，他甚至不知道自己抓住的那束光究竟意味着什么，现在他看清了，至少他眼前已经不再一片黑暗。

“如果，如果你也觉得那没有必要了，”即使史蒂夫对他复述了所有的事，也不代表他就能回想起来，“你不用那样做。”

他已经说了太多的话，说话本身已经耗费了他全部的注意力，所以他始终没看清史蒂夫的表情。他抹了把脸，心里是空荡荡的轻松，他为自己所表现出的冷静与坦诚感到一点点高兴，这或许令他与史蒂夫记忆中的那个人又靠近了半英寸。

 

“这是你的答案？”

巴奇点头。

“我希望你变回我所告诉你的那个人，所以我为你做了这一切——这就是你的答案？”史蒂夫越攥越紧，巴奇皱眉，他松开枕头，想把手腕抽出来，但史蒂夫的力气惊人，“你觉得你没办法回忆起过去的事情，所以我也没必要再为你坚持什么了，是吗？”

巴奇猛地抽出手，后背撞到了床头，发出短促的闷响。他把搭在床沿的裤子抓过去，一言不发地往腿上套，史蒂夫喊了一声他的名字但他没有回应，他没有什么打算，但他现在要离开。他从来不需要为自己之后的日子做打算，他的人生是一眼望不到尽头的循环，九头蛇总会为他做好万全的安排，而现在他有这个权利了，他被压得头晕目眩，他想不到可以去哪可以做什么但他知道自己不能去哪、不能做什么——他不能把史蒂夫拽进自己断裂的下半生，让史蒂夫在他身上耗尽对往日的留恋只因为他们曾经是爱人，那不公平，他已经是个杀手了，他不想再当个盗贼。

史蒂夫站起来，绕过床沿走到他面前，“你想走？”

巴奇犹豫了一下，他想把枪一起带走，但他最终没有去拿。史蒂夫仍然杵在那儿，丝毫没有让开的意思，他舔舔嘴唇，瞟了一眼那扇被帘子遮住的窗户。

“如果你敢从那扇窗户跳出去，我会瞄准你的腿，巴奇。”

史蒂夫侧过身，拎起拴绳，把枪提到了手里。

巴奇盯着他。

“我说到做到。”

巴奇觉得史蒂夫在吓唬他。

所以他只考虑了不到两秒钟就冲到窗边，右肘撞碎玻璃，他相信自己够快，但还没等他翻身跳上窗台史蒂夫就拽住他的左臂，朝屋子里扯回去，肩膀的疼痛再次炸裂开来，他嘶哑地痛呼一声，史蒂夫在他重重摔到地上之前收住手劲，护住他的左肩和后脑，他有些发晕，恍惚间忘了眼前的人是谁，他被这有所保留的攻击给惹恼了，伸手在史蒂夫的胸口猛推一把，又用膝盖死死顶住史蒂夫的腹部，他差点就要去踹了，他气得要死但最终没有用脚踢过去，只是又挫败又暴躁地吼了一下，他不是打不过这个人的。

“停下来，巴奇！”史蒂夫也冲他吼了出来，一手扔开枪，一手摁住他的左臂，双腿硬抵住巴奇的膝盖，“停下，我不想跟你打！”

巴奇也不想跟他打，巴奇只想走。

“放开我……”他掰不动史蒂夫的胳膊，腰胯扭动着，想要把双腿挪开，几分钟前他还在哭，而现在他发红的双眼好像只是因为沮丧和愤怒，像个不讲道理的坏脾气的男孩儿，他从来不习惯在肢体的冲撞与对抗中落于下风，他骂了句什么脏话，史蒂夫没听出那是哪国语言，史蒂夫简直要被他气笑了，“你说我什么？”

巴奇瞪着身上这个把他压制住的人，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，一点都不打算把刚才那句俄语脏话翻译给史蒂夫听。地板被他俩的动作弄得尘土飞扬，他被呛得咳了一下，他想站起来了因为他不想把新衣服弄脏，他喘着气，慢慢放弃了抵抗。

史蒂夫并没轻易放松力气，他彻底被巴奇搞怕了，他提高警惕地笑了一下，压下脸，差点碰到巴奇的鼻尖，“还要走吗？”

“你拦不住我。”巴奇咕哝了一句，他觉得这打得太窝囊、太不公平了，如果他的左臂还能动弹他早就把史蒂夫甩开了。

“我是拦不住你，巴奇，我不能限制你的自由，如果哪天你真的下定决心要离开，我会为你打开门。”

巴奇给了他一个“你少胡扯”的恶狠狠的瞪视。

“但不是像现在这样。你根本不想离开，你要走的理由简直糟透了。”

巴奇又给了他一个“你怎么知道”的瞪视，没有那么恶狠狠的，但依然很凶。

“别用那种眼神看我，我就是明白，我明白你为什么要走。你怕我会失望。”

巴奇的眼睛通红，瞪视的力量逐渐流失，变成不服气的、呆呆的凝望。危机解除，史蒂夫慢慢松手，撑着地板站直身体，巴奇也一骨碌爬起来，坐在地上，半天没有要站直的意思。他的左肩还在疼，但这不是眼下最要紧的事。

他不知道为什么史蒂夫好像什么都知道。他站起来，看到墙角那一片碎裂的玻璃渣，史蒂夫往旁边踏了一步，用身体挡住他望着玻璃渣的视线。他发呆望着，然后回过神，把外套从身上脱下来抖了抖，灰尘很好抖落，但左边肩线的内侧沾上了一丁点血迹。

他不哭，不发火，也不骂人了，所有的忧伤和戾气都从他身上滑走了，他抓着那团灰色的半棉半化纤的布料，沉浸在新衣服被弄脏了的闷闷不乐里。

 

“嗨？”史蒂夫唤了他一声。

他头低着，所以史蒂夫要从下往上看，捕捉他的眼神。

“我们和好了？”

巴奇没有吭声。只剩下一件黑背心后，裸露着的肩头和颈脖显得愈发苍白，他打也打不过史蒂夫，讲话也讲不过史蒂夫，史蒂夫觉得自己有点像是比完赛后非要把对手的胳膊也高高举起的拳击手，太欺负人了。

“我们和好了。”

他专断地下了结论，然后抱住巴奇，决定和巴奇接吻。这是最差的时机，他做好被巴奇咬碎牙齿的准备了，但巴奇没有咬碎他的牙齿，巴奇愣了半天，然后把嘴巴张开了一点儿。他一手握住巴奇的颈脖，拇指磨蹭着巴奇的耳朵，巴奇没有闭眼，从头到尾都在看他。

“看？我们不止朋友。”他抵着巴奇的额头，收回嘴唇，抓紧时间把他必须要说的话说完，“以前不是，以后也不会是。”

 

亲吻持续了不短的时间。他捧着巴奇的脸，一下一下地亲着，巴奇几乎没有张开嘴巴，他也没有伸出舌头去舔弄。

巴奇一直睁着眼睛，克制地表现出受惊的情绪，但他似乎被亲吻得很舒服，像是在浴室里被浸湿了的热毛巾擦拭身体那样，所以他老实地让史蒂夫握着他的半边脸颊，让史蒂夫温热干燥的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上轻轻地按压，一点都没躲开。

没有唾液的交换，没有粗重的喘气，没有勃起。那会很尴尬的，史蒂夫想，他庆幸自己没有表现出不合时宜的反应，而即使那真的出现了他也不会做任何事，他瞄了一眼巴奇裸露的左肩，那没能被背心的狭窄布料覆盖住，干涸的血迹结成了深红色的痂。他继续亲着巴奇。

偶尔会从嘴唇移到嘴角，逐渐接触到有些刺痒的地方，巴奇有阵子没刮胡子了，但间隔不算长——史蒂夫不愿去想这些年里都是谁给巴奇刮胡子，用怎样的手法或方式——因为亲起来还不至于毛茸茸的。史蒂夫能根据这长度和密度判断出巴奇上次被清理面部大概是什么日期，那层稀疏泛青的胡茬令史蒂夫感到心痛的熟悉，他们最后一次接吻，巴奇坠落前他们的最后一吻，那时的巴奇已经有好多天没刮脸了，大家都是，两个人不够光滑的脸颊贴在一块儿，史蒂夫的更多一点，但更柔软，是浅色的络腮胡，巴奇的胡茬没能连成片，更短更硬，他们使劲亲吻，他记得巴奇一边吮吸自己的嘴唇一边莫名其妙地笑出声来，说史蒂夫，你亲起来像个野人，天哪，我也一定很像。我像不像野人。

此刻的巴奇表现得乖极了，没有咯咯直笑，没有挤眼睛，没有拖长了嗓音的调侃。史蒂夫把嘴唇移开，望着巴奇毫无戒备的双眼，他突然低下头，有点局促地一笑，然后快速抬起来，握着巴奇半边脸颊的那只手还伸在那儿，拇指搁在巴奇的耳朵旁，打着圈慢慢摩挲。

巴奇并未兴致缺缺地撇过脸去，也没有往后缩，这让史蒂夫意识到巴奇或许还在期望他继续，所以他继续。

他的思绪跑到了奇怪的地方，不知为何，他煞风景地想到了娜塔莎和托尼的脸，如果他们看到他和巴奇这样——不考虑他们对待巴奇身份所秉持的怀疑——他们一定会笑死他的，史蒂夫猜得到，他和巴奇亲吻得像是两个会被同龄人拿来大肆取笑的晚熟得要命的中学生。

不，他又忙在心里否认，他不是记不起他和巴奇上中学的那会儿，他记得他们的第一次亲吻，即使是青涩的初次尝试也比现在要更大胆，或者说，巴奇要更大胆，比现在大胆一百倍。他从来不记得从前的巴奇能像现在这样，老老实实地坐在他面前，让他捧着脸仔细亲吻，做这些事情的巴奇总是兴奋的、活泼主动的，一秒也不肯安生。当他还瘦小时，巴奇会想方设法地拥抱他，从侧面，从正面，从背面，装作若无其事地一胳膊揽过来或者压低了身子搂住他的腰背，像只身手敏捷又黏糊人的大猫。巴奇很喜欢亲近他。有时候出席正式场合，巴奇被穿在像模像样的西装制服里，脑袋上被头油梳得整齐发亮，嘴角挂着矜持克制的微笑，史蒂夫总忍不住想要发笑，他觉得那些将要听巴奇发表毕业感言的观众，或那些在叔父叔母的引见下介绍自己的年轻女士，肯定不知道这个把自己收拾得严肃正经的帅气男孩还有那么样……什么样的一面？还没找出一个合适的形容词，那点笑意就变成了胸腔里的酸涩，史蒂夫望着巴奇被衣服衬得很硬朗的肩膀轮廓，觉得他们的亲近早晚有一天会消散，早晚。有那么一个时期——现在想起来真是傻透了——史蒂夫怀疑巴奇和自己亲热的套路和他与那些姑娘们亲热的套路到底有哪里不同，但后来一切发生得太快，巴奇入伍，乘上了开往英格兰的轮船并且不知道何日归来——不知道能否归来——而他接受了超级血清，从前几乎只能接受巴奇拥抱的孱弱躯壳变成了需要略微低头才能与巴奇对视的体魄，强大到不真实。

高度变了，视野变了，一手能提起的物体的重量与尺寸变了，人们看待他的眼神也变了，一切都变了只除了巴奇，巴奇没变（当然巴奇看起来变矮小了那么一点儿，史蒂夫没法否认这个显著的事实，这是个简单的比例问题，他曾坦率地笑着说“你看起来变小了，巴奇”，而巴奇只是捏起一个松松垮垮的拳头，甘心地在他结实到夸张的胸膛上擂了一拳）。巴奇还是那么喜欢他，喜欢亲近他，精神上的还有肢体上的，现在回想起那些史蒂夫脸上还有些发烧，如果不是在打仗，如果不是因为根本没有用来适应和消化的时间，他们或许会把那段日子变成彻头彻尾的胡闹，用出格的亲吻和过分的抚摸以及旷日持久的彼此手淫填满每一个独处时分。他们可以勾肩搭背，可以靠在一起喝得伶仃大醉，却没办法在几百号士兵的面前赤条条地盯着对方的脸，没办法捉住对方的手臂或腰部然后把嘴巴贴到一起，只有偶尔的几次，一只手可以数得过来的那么几次，他们在当地酒吧的厕所隔间里接吻，揉搓对方的头发或裆部，巴奇为他口交他很快射在巴奇的嘴巴里，没来得及把气喘匀他就把人从地板上拽起来试图去拆对方的腰带，“没有时间了”，巴奇的牙齿在打颤，一边喃喃说着一边握住他的手放在自己硬得直撅撅的阴茎上，他还没套弄几下巴奇就射了出来，膝盖发软到难以站直，还有一次是在史蒂夫的营房里，那时候咆哮小分队的野外任务大多速战速决，他们还能够时常回到驻地，史蒂夫的单人营房虽然简陋窄小但已经如同上帝的恩赐了，巴奇无视他“快回去，巴奇，这不行”的不坚定的命令，坚持不懈地凑过来坐到了他的大腿上，一只手忙乱地揪紧他的衣襟然后把早已被自己咬得鲜红的嘴唇压下来。

史蒂夫仍然记得巴奇闭上眼睛后不停抖动的睫毛，记得巴奇不耐烦地拍开他试图压制自己动作的一只手，他记得巴奇那时候经常表现得有些急躁，巴奇从前并不是个容易急躁的人，他自己虽然也因为那一点被发现的可能性而刻意提高速度和力道但他并不算急躁，可巴奇浑身绷得又僵又紧，呻吟也像是破碎的吼叫。巴奇绝不是在性事上具有进攻性的类型，却似乎被连天的战事和高压的环境逼得仿佛第二天就会被迫与史蒂夫分离（不是好像，他们的确随时可能被分离），脑袋里那根弦稍有松动他就变得急切而疯狂，一开始还可以称之为接吻，到后来就发展成了无节制的吮吸和啃咬，史蒂夫不得不用一只手放在巴奇的背上，用力但轻缓地上下抚摸，与他们所做的事极不搭调，像是安抚一样。

那时的巴奇已经隐约对未来作出预料了吗？这是个无意义的问题，史蒂夫没法判断。他并不经常依赖直觉，但他承认直觉的存在，他想那时的巴奇可能真的被某种预感缠住了，语焉不详的预感，不停告诉巴奇他回不去了，他会死在异乡，他们会被一方的战亡弄到天人两隔的境地而眼下就是最后了，所以巴奇急躁。

嘴唇触碰着的那片皮肤突然鼓出来一点儿，史蒂夫回过神来，发现巴奇有意识地动弹了一下，眼睛望着自己。

“嗯？”史蒂夫发出一声模糊的回应，松开半公分的距离。

巴奇盯着他，似乎也在琢磨什么，又像是有点无聊了，所以要把史蒂夫从沉思中拽出来，陪自己一起无聊。他认识史蒂夫的那种表情，史蒂夫经常陷入某种沉思或者回忆，一个人关起门来不声不响地回忆，半句话都没说，手上的动作也还在继续，但他脸上的神情几乎等于一行“请勿打扰，正在回忆”的警示标语。偶尔他也及时从纷乱的思绪中抽身，会告诉巴奇他都想到了什么，而更多时候，比如现在，他好像陷得太深，一时忘了要回来，巴奇就有点不高兴——不该叫作不高兴，只是有点，有点无聊了，这也怪得很，他从前连什么是高兴和有趣的心情都不知道，而现在他已经体会到什么是无聊了，他只是太好奇了，他想知道史蒂夫都在想什么。

 

“你在想什么？”所以他问出来了，听起来有点太过直接，以致于干巴巴的。

他迅速把眼睛转开，仿佛他的注意力又被地板上的灰尘吸引走了，所以如果史蒂夫不打算告诉他，他也不在乎。他慢慢把自然弯曲的背部挺直，心虚地瞥了史蒂夫一眼，他好像知道史蒂夫在想什么了。

“想你。”

史蒂夫的回答不算完全准确，但也足够坦诚。当然，这话够肉麻的，但被史蒂夫说得太诚恳又太平常了，以致于没有表现出任何引人尴尬的效果；或者说巴奇还没恢复到能够分辨出一句话是不是肉麻的程度，毕竟话语色彩属于言外的成分，属于他理解能力范围之外的东西。

巴奇不知道自己做了个类似于抿嘴的表情，抿嘴是个有些孩子气的举动，他并非孩子气，只是种习惯性的神情。他不会有幅度过大的面部变化，比如微笑，大笑，挤眉弄眼，痛哭，这些他都没有，他比较多的是皱眉，代表愤怒、警戒和不赞同，然后就是轻微的抿嘴，代表受挫、沮丧或暂时的不知所措。

他希望自己也能那样做。能够“想你”，想史蒂夫，但他脑子里空空的，没什么可想的。他最远只能想到几十个小时之前的史蒂夫。

“你呢？”史蒂夫又拉开了几公分，留出适合对话的距离，依然望着他，“在想什么吗？”

巴奇摇了摇头。他很诚实，他的确什么都不在想，这种感受挺陌生的，当他清醒的时候他总该想些什么，任务目标的反抗能力，逃离现场的最佳路线，远攻还是近袭，这些都得思考。也不全需要他独自思考，大部分情况下皮尔斯会吩咐朗姆洛策划一切，他只要执行，执行之外的时间里他什么都不用想，他可以忍耐大段的空白，或长久地盯着水泥地上潮湿的鞋印，打发掉这些简短的片刻后就是洗脑或者冷冻，洗脑即疼痛，而冷冻意味着入睡，疼痛和入睡是世界上仅有的两样能让人放弃思考的事情。

可他现在既不觉得疼（左肩已经有些麻木了），也没有睡着。他要学着接受很多新变化，被允许享受这种什么都不用想的闲暇时分便是其中一项。

“我来过这样的地方……”但他开了口，与史蒂芬交流的渴望占了上风，他想说话，想表现得不止是个头脑空空的家伙，他只能随便从眼前搜寻什么能激起他残破记忆的画面，“类似这里，但更小。特别冷。”他朝屋子里其它方向望去，这个旧旧的房间还是比他印象里的落脚地要整洁舒适多了。

“你指安全屋？”史蒂夫迅速反应道。

“安全屋？”巴奇蹙眉，“不，不是。他们有那样的地方，但不是给我用的。我没有单独执行任务的权限。”

“你总是有人陪同？”史蒂夫谨慎地措辞，“当你……出任务的时候？”

巴奇点头，又摇摇头。“我、我记不清楚了。我记得的那几次，都不止我一个人。有时他们给我打前站，有时我先动手，他们看情况支援。结束后我要跟他们一起回去。”他说得有一点零碎，但好在语速不快，史蒂夫更有足够的耐心，所以他鼓起的勇气并没有流失，“每次都不是同一批人，所以我不认识他们的脸。”

也有可能就是同一批人，或者循环更换的同两三批人，只是他定期被洗脑，所以认不出罢了。巴奇立刻意识到了这个可能性，嘴唇一僵，半天没有出声。

“你刚才说，你来过这儿？”史蒂夫读出他脸上的空白，只好打断这空白，引导把他先前想说的话说完，“像这样的汽车旅馆？”

巴奇回过神来，点了头，“不在纽约，在一个……很冷的地方……就是一间旅馆，没有公路。没有路。”他盯着史蒂夫身上那件白色短袖衫的下摆，当他认真说话的时候，他习惯盯着静止的某一点看，他的思绪已经够浑浊了，不需要视觉上的波动再来添乱，“任务出了错……”

他应该在那个戴毛毡帽的男人第二只脚踏出轿车时就一枪毙命的，但他居然犹豫了，那男人从车子里抱出自己的小女儿，小姑娘手里攥着一根棉线，拴着个鲜红色的气球，就那三秒钟的时间，服从命令的本能令他在慌乱之下仍然扣动了扳机，红气球爆裂，守在轿车外的保镖一拥而上，将受惊的男人和小女孩护送进酒店，”……出了错，我的位置暴露了。任务没有完成，就不能回去，朗姆洛帮我问皮尔斯要到了三天的宽限，之后我……“

“你认识朗姆洛？“史蒂夫本不想打断，但第一次从巴奇的叙述中听到一个熟悉的姓氏，他不免眉头紧皱，先前他设想过冬兵会认识他们，但这是他首次得到巴奇的确认，”他和你一起出过任务？“

巴奇刚刚说过他从不认识那些陪同他的人，但他记得朗姆洛，所以如果有一个皮尔斯安插在巴奇身边负责长期监视的岗位——这是显而易见的，九头蛇不可能放任冬日战士的行动状态不受监管——那应该就是朗姆洛。怪异的感觉涌了上来，史蒂夫回想起特战队队长那张平日里颇为和善的脸，那个男人知道巴奇的真实身份吗，知道巴奇和他的关系？电梯事件之前他甚至从未生疑，那个擅长和罗曼诺夫一唱一和地开同事玩笑的男人竟然是九头蛇的一大爪牙。

“他是我的‘接管人’。 如果我出了问题，他负责向皮尔斯汇报。“

“‘接管人？’“他对这用词抱有疑义，这不会是巴奇自己的用词，想必是那个组织内部的某种分工。

“当我出故障*或者任务有误时……“

 

巴奇的声音突然降了下去。史蒂夫的表情突然变了，在他刚才那句话的某个节点。他说的哪里不对？

“不，我只是……“史蒂夫也看出巴奇看出了自己的异样，含糊地摇了摇头，似乎还没从先前骤变的情绪里抽出来，但极力不想把巴奇拉进这番情绪之中，”……没事。“

显然没能说服巴奇。他上身后仰，低沉地叹了一声，这种情绪的波动是不必要的，起码不必要在巴奇面前表露出来，他根本是在浪费时间。

“那是他们的说法，对吗？“但他决定对巴奇坦白，”‘出故障’。是他们这样描述你。“

巴奇点头。他仍旧没能完全明白哪里出了错。

“他们不能这样说你，以后也不会有任何人这样说。你忘掉那个词，好吗？“

“你为了这个生气？“巴奇打量着史蒂夫的眼睛，那双眼睛突然让他感到熟悉，他想不起具体的事件，但他觉得自己过去一定见识过史蒂夫生气的样子。”只是一个词。“

“没有人应该被用那个词来描述，那是描述机器的。“史蒂夫看起来一点都没有要消气的意思，背也挺直了，比面前那个自然弯曲着脊背的穿背心的男人高出半截。

“可我的确出过故障。“

巴奇希望史蒂夫不要觉得他是在故意气他，他只是想要把自己的想法说出来。“我记得有一次，我被解冻到一半，我不应该那么快就醒来的，但是我醒了。我很虚弱，也很激动，差点掐死了那个往我脚背上扎针的医生，但他只是为我注射营养液而已。有一次我结束了洗脑程序，正要回冷冻舱，但是这里，突然开始抽筋似的，”他指了指自己太阳穴的位置，“没有洗干净，我都记得。我不想让他们看出来但他们还是看出来了，所以又要把我弄回去。我打伤了好几个人，我不想打他们，可控制不住，如果不打，他们就要把我弄回去。”

其实结果是一样的，最后他还是接受了第二次洗脑。他甚至不清楚自己那次到底在哪个环节“出了故障”，按照那些人的用词，是他没有按照程序遗忘一些事情，还是因为他没有听从指挥，私自动手？他望着史蒂夫，补了一句“我不想再被那个东西夹一次脑袋，那很难受”，好像是在确认史蒂夫也能明白他真的讨厌洗脑。

“你不会再经历那个了。”史蒂夫想要伸过手去摸摸巴奇的头发，但忍住了，他希望自己的这句话听起来足够有分量、足够令人信服，所以不能用多余的动作来打搅，“我不会允许你再经历一遍那个。”

巴奇没有特别用劲地点头，即使史蒂夫不说，他也相信史蒂夫会那么想，所以他没有什么特别意外的。但他还是挺开心的，他不想再被洗脑，史蒂夫也不希望他再被洗脑，他们达成了共识，所以轻轻点头后他又笑了一下，他觉得自己是笑了一下，但史蒂夫好像没看出来。

“出故障的事，我记得的不多，有些是朗姆洛告诉我的。接管人，就是负责在我出现问题的时候，直接向皮尔斯汇报，并确保我尽快恢复正常。“他的语气变回了死水般的平淡，回想这些信息并不是件愉快的事情，但巴奇打定主意要把自己能想起来的一切都告诉史蒂夫，”但我们的任务是分开的，我哪都去，他大部分时间留在纽约。“

这是符合逻辑的，史蒂夫想，朗姆洛也是神盾局的一员。朗姆洛是那种你绝对不会首先怀疑的人，他为人风趣，并有种满不在乎的坦荡气质，当他颔首时，高耸的眉骨会投下一片过于深邃的阴影，但谁都没去研究过那片阴影，因为他下一秒就会抬起脸，俨然又是那个尽职尽责的神盾局雇员。

“那次任务失败后，他帮我要到三天的宽限，“他花了十几秒钟的沉默才记起自己刚才究竟说到了哪儿，”目标的安保工作十分严密，我无法立刻找到突破，只能先在当地找了个落脚的去处。“

 

史蒂夫发现了巴奇叙述中的矛盾。之前他说自己执行任务时并非独自一人，而如果他现在的话也是正确无误的，那么他先前无疑是记错了，他有过单独执行任务的例子。史蒂夫不打算指出这个显而易见的记忆漏洞，他知道巴奇已经非常努力了。巴奇不记得的、记错的、记混淆了的事情，可能比他自己能够意识到的还要多得多，如果真要彻底理清这团到处接错了线的网，将会是一场精神上的恶战，来日方长，他们不急这当下的分秒。

“所以你住进了一家旅馆？“史蒂夫有点无法想象当时的场景，他望着巴奇此刻那张无害的脸，他并没有忘记几天前那个幽灵般出现在桥上的黑影。

“我没有伤害任何人……“巴奇睁大眼，他阅读史蒂夫情绪的能力似乎是所有能力中恢复最快的一项，”没有。我换了装，付了钱。“

他省略了换装和获取现金的细节——走进那家二手商店时他并没有扬枪，他甚至把身上可见的武器都尽量隐蔽起来了，但当他急躁地拽走几件旧衣服时没有任何人出面阻拦，收银台后面的老男人用某种难懂的斯拉夫方言嘟囔了几声像是脏话的字眼，他通体黑衣、眼罩面罩的样子太骇人了，不会有哪个平民傻到去挡他的路。他不知道那算偷还是算抢，他没有去细想，后来路过一家用小酒馆的招牌装点门面的地下赌场，他站在酒馆后门的巷子里，看准那些赢了钱的中年男人，他们浑身酒气，脚步烂如稀泥，被夺走手中的现钞时几乎没有反抗的脑力。

“你说那里很冷？“史蒂夫帮着他回忆下去。

“很冷。”巴奇抿嘴，那股寒意似乎也顺着回忆的裂缝重新爬回来了，“房间很小，暖气坏了。老板不肯给我送吃的，我身上没有带注射营养液，所以很饿。”他挠了挠自己的后颈，他从没跟人说起过那段经历，比起他经受过的别的事情，那个旅馆简直是最不值一提的，但现在不同了，现在他和史蒂夫坐在这个干净温暖的地方，肚子里装着还没完全消化完毕的食物和对于明天清晨升起太阳的希望，他这才慢吞吞地感觉到，那些最不值得一提的日子，如今回想起来，根本令人难以忍受，这是他开始这段对话前没能猜到的，他突然不想说下去了。

他不想说自己又饿又渴地把结冻的水管敲开，好半天才弄出一点水流，他也不想说他在那块潮湿阴冷的地板上昏睡过去，然后醒来，那间屋子有个被钉死的小窗，因为只剩下玻璃残渣所以要用木条钉死，他透过木条的缝隙望向外面，远处有白茫茫的荒原，远处的远处有雪山，雪山顶上有灰色的光芒。他回忆着那座不知是真是假的雪山，有一瞬间的失神，而窗外突然响起由远及近的车辆行驶声，他和史蒂夫同时站了起来，他的反应更激烈——他抓起了枪。

 

“别担心，”史蒂夫走到窗户旁朝外望了一眼，又迅速折回几步，压下巴奇握枪的手，“是托尼的人，来接我们的。没事。”

刚要把枪口放下，房门突然被人敲响，巴奇条件反射般再次端枪瞄准，史蒂夫拦下他，喊了一声他的名字，随后快步走去打开门，看到老板模样的年轻人端着个托盘，上面立着两个没有印刷商标的牛皮纸袋，还有两杯热气腾腾的咖啡。

“这是我老爹自制的培根三明治，我想你们或许有点饿了，就从后厨拿了几块！”他笑得愉悦而羞涩，嗓音热情洋溢，他看了看史蒂夫的脸，又把目光滑向那个站在屋子里的、手里端枪的人，“呃……我先把它们留在这儿，一会儿我再上来收盘子……”

“非常感谢，”史蒂夫急忙道谢，一手接过托盘，“是这样，我们这就得走了，所以……”

年轻人难掩伤心难过的失望神情，这令史蒂夫感到有些莫名的愧疚，而巴奇突然挤了过来——好在枪口是朝下的，史蒂夫紧张地查看了一下——他盯着那两个小陶瓷杯，又看向那两个底部渗出不少油星的纸袋，他瞄了一眼史蒂夫，又看回托盘，伸手把装着家庭自制三明治的袋子抓了过去。

“好吧，我们可以在车上吃。”史蒂夫倒是没想到这个可能性，他点头表示准许，巴奇也挺满意。

他继续盯着巴奇的脸，巴奇也回望着他，不知道他在盯个什么劲儿。史蒂夫对着手里还盛着咖啡杯的托盘扬了扬下巴，眼神示意着什么，巴奇突然反应过来，有点发愣，又藏不住懊恼地舔了舔嘴唇，他抬眼看向那个年轻人，快速地低声说了句“谢谢”。


	7. Chapter 7

巴奇不出声地咀嚼着，咽下去，然后再咬一口，嘴巴被塞得满满的。

培根边缘被煎得略微发焦，色拉酱有种酸甜的油腻感，番茄片不断渗出新鲜的汁液，从他手里那半块三明治的吐司边溢了出来。这些复杂的味道组合在一起，按摩着他的舌头，他本该吃得很享受，可脊背依然绷得紧紧的，眼神也拧紧了，一刻不停地盯着对面的几个陌生人。

车子遇到一通颠簸，车子里的人都跟着摇晃了几下，只有他几乎没有动弹，像是打定主意要用绷紧的肢体来对抗惯性。

“你们不必那样提放他，他已经没有枪了。”

史蒂夫终于按捺不住心中的不悦，但他尽量使自己听起来礼貌而具有说服力，“我可以向你们保证，他不会造成任何威胁。”

“抱歉，罗杰斯先生，但史塔克先生跟我们打过招呼了。”坐在他们对面的其中一位也礼貌地回复道，“我们也只希望一切尽在掌控内，不会有任何人受伤。”

几位保镖模样的随从人员高大而健壮，身着专业的改良冲锋服，腰间统一配枪，锐利的眼神几乎全部汇聚在巴奇身上。史蒂夫并不怀疑他们的专业素质——他甚至看出了答复他的那位黑人男孩应该是北非雇佣兵出身——但他知道巴奇很紧张。

上车前他在巴奇耳边叮嘱，这些都是自己人，别担心，我也在这儿，没什么可担心的。巴奇没有看他，也没有点头或出声回应，只是配合地松开了手，让史蒂夫把那杆攥在他手里的机枪给拿走了。上车后，巴奇从纸袋里掏出温热的食物，开始静静地吃，并一直保持着高度警戒。

“史塔克跟你们说了什么？”

“让我们来接‘罗杰斯和他的老朋友’一趟。”

“就是这些？”史蒂夫挑眉。

“就是这些，先生。”男孩望向那个吃得一言不发的阴郁男人，又补了一句，“噢，还让我们小心，您的老朋友是个厉害角色。”

史蒂夫没有再说什么。他不太喜欢此刻的气氛，好像这个闷热而逼仄的车厢里只有他们是真实存在的人，只有他们能建立或者聆听对话，而巴奇只是个危险的摆设，是个不会被他们的交流所影响到的无机物，但他没法作出任何改变，所以他选择转移自己的注意力。

“味道怎么样？”

他扭过头，看向巴奇被头发遮住的侧脸。巴奇已经把最后一口塞进了嘴里，那只剩下噎人的吐司边了，他的腮帮鼓胀起来，不得不把咀嚼的速度放缓。他点了点头。

“我也试试。”史蒂夫明白他的意思，那个点头就是“好”的意思。一旦进入了有第三人在的环境，巴奇就会切换到这种极度戒备、少言寡语的状态，他不是在自鸣得意，但他想如果没有他在的话，巴奇可能会绷得更紧。

他从巴奇手里拿过来剩下的那袋，掏出已经变冷变干的食物。巴奇自从上车后第一次抬起头来，转脸看向他，似乎挺好奇史蒂夫会对这块三明治作出怎样的评价，车子开始缓缓调转方向，他突然猛地回过头去，眼神闪过一丝阴翳。

什么都没有发生，只是转向而已。轻微的倾斜感过去后，车子继续高速直行。

“不错。”史蒂夫咬了一口，他其实不太饿，“那家旅馆老板送的。”他向对面那几位同行者扬了扬手中的纸袋，如果让巴奇看到事实上他们可以跟那几个陌生人正常地交谈，巴奇的状态或许能放松些，“就是有点油了。”

 

巴奇没法放松。

车厢几乎是全封闭的，只有不知嵌在何处的通风口能透进来一点光线。托尼一共派来八人，两位在驾驶室，剩下的都在这儿，巴奇贴着驾驶室的角落而坐，史蒂夫在他另一边，然后是另外两人，对面坐着四人。没有任何一个身形不高大的，他们近乎手肘挨着手肘，弯曲的膝盖也时常碰到旁人，史蒂夫几乎能嗅出巴奇散发出的警觉，巴奇显然极度抗拒这样的情形，仿佛多人在场的密闭空间对他而言便等同于危险，但他在克制这种抗拒，并试图咬紧自己的警觉，进食就是他克制自己的途径之一。

但他已经快吃完了，手里空空的，他咽下最后一口，然后缓缓抬眼，史蒂夫能感受到他那被食物分散的注意力开始重新聚集，聚集到他难以忍受的程度，他打量车厢的各个角落，打量那些陌生面孔和他们腰间的配枪，这和他看起来的样子不太相配，如果忽略那双眼睛，他就像个普通的大学生。

“你不热吗？”史蒂夫皱眉道，巴奇把拉链拉到了差点能夹到下巴肉的高度，固执得冒傻气，史蒂夫只穿了一件白色的短袖T恤但他还是流汗了，“你可以把衣服拉开一点。车里很热。”  
巴奇低头看了一眼，没有要对现状作出改变的意思。

“好吧。”史蒂夫忍无可忍地凑过去，帮他把拉链拉开，露出汗津津的颈脖。“别告诉我你不热。”

这是一幅有点诡异的场景，坐在他们对面的几人彼此交换了眼神。当史塔克叮嘱他们可能会遇到意外状况时，他们设想过各种危险境地，但眼下的这种画面的确在他们的经验之外，那个长着铁手的古怪男人正在乖乖被史蒂夫罗杰斯拉开衣领，并且顺从地脱掉了外套，像个没什么脾气的小孩儿，史塔克先生可没告诉他们如果出现这种状况应该如何应对，所以他们只能看着，装作眼前的一切都很寻常。

车子开了很久，史蒂夫知道他们肯定在绕路，这会增加他们出现在各大交通关卡监控探头里的几率，但也提高了计算他们最终路线——如果真有人想要追踪他们的话——的难度，聪明但冒险的招摇，典型的史塔克作风。他信任托尼，如果不信任的话他一开始就不会找托尼求助，他看向巴奇，如果巴奇能想起霍华德就好了，霍华德和托尼，史塔克大楼，复仇者，他又多了一大把可以讲给巴奇听的故事，如果巴奇想听，如果眼下这一切都顺利结束，捱到他们能够平静地坐下来、怀里放着抱枕和微波炉爆米花的那天。他其实更想听巴奇说说自己，但巴奇说话的意愿与能力还是个问题，他不着急，他有耐心等，在此之前他可以先负责说话，负责讲故事，或许等到什么时候，巴奇实在是听烦了，就会忍无可忍地打断他、告诉他，史蒂夫，我听够了，现在换我吧。

也或许巴奇始终都不想说，那也没什么，他们不是没有未来，没必要把过往从灰尘里拨开，一张一张地数出来。史蒂夫罗杰斯从来不是个不知餍足的贪婪之辈，巴奇还活着已经是奇迹，人们只会拥抱奇迹，而不会再伸手向它讨要更多东西。

 

车子总算开始减速，接着爬行了一段路，再减速，缓缓停了下来。车厢被打开，外面已经全黑了，几位陪同人员首先跳下，史蒂夫紧跟其后，站稳后便转身，这才看到巴奇不知什么时候又把衣服给拉上了。

除了鲜明的现代风格和各色奇异的反季节植物，眼前的独栋别墅看起来其实颇为收敛，并没有它的主人通常钟爱的那种夸张的招摇。史蒂夫一眼望见了站在门口的波茨，他举手示意，加快了脚步。

“托尼和波茨女士都是我的好朋友，他们不会伤害你，更不会伤害我。”他一手绕过去，轻轻揽住巴奇受伤的左臂，这对巴奇来说是全然陌生的新环境，他只想确保巴奇不会被什么钝物撞到伤处，“所以答应我，别太紧张，即使出现了什么状况，也别作出任何可能会伤害到他们的事，同意吗？”

巴奇点头，但目光里有些许的犹疑。史蒂夫的话没说完，他还不能凭借一己之力来推测出对方的言外之意，他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛。

“我待会和托尼打个招呼就得先走，你留在这里，我很快回来。”

“你去哪？”巴奇脱口而出，他停在原地，忘了要跟着史蒂夫继续前行，“我跟你一起。”

“不，你待在这，你不跟我一起。我已经跟托尼说好了，他会给你检查一下，试试看能不能帮你解决胳膊的问题，我……”

“我跟你一起。”

巴奇那种听不进话的固执又回来了，史蒂夫明白，或许巴奇是在担心上次分别后的灾难后果再发生一次，巴奇瞪着他，眼里全是不讲道理的坚持，甚至还有一丝他分辨不出的惊恐。

“没事的，巴奇，没事。”他把胳膊收回来，捏了捏巴奇那只有温度的手。

巴奇想说“你有危险”，但他们早在前一天夜里就讨论过这个，他知道这个理由阻止不了史蒂夫，危险好像从来不是能够阻挡史蒂夫做事的因素。

不管有没有充分的理由，他都没有赢得争论的信心，他觉得自己根本就拗不过史蒂夫，仿佛是注定的。

“我不知道我能不能控制自己……”他决定坦白，不是出于要说服史蒂夫留下来的想法，他是真的害怕，他觉得这不是一件他能随便隐藏的事情，这可能有后果，“如果你不在。”

“你可以。”史蒂夫甚至没有片刻的停顿，“你做得到，别怀疑这个。”

巴奇不知道为什么史蒂夫这么笃定，他还想说什么，但他们已经走到了那位女主人的面前。史蒂夫开口问好，波茨女士笑着问他打算什么时候才直呼自己佩珀，他站在一旁，不知道应该怎么摆放目光。

“这是巴奇，巴奇•巴恩斯。“史蒂夫放在他左臂上的手收紧又松开，接着拍了拍，”波茨女士，佩珀•波茨。“

她礼貌地点头致意，保持着适当的疏远。巴奇在发愣，没有表情时他看起来近乎阴沉，那双习惯性压低的眼睛像是在瞪视，但他只是紧张，他很久没有与女性打交道了，如果有那么寥寥几位，也都是身手狠厉的女杀手或来不及出声就变成尸体的任务目标，佩珀温柔、友善、平易近人，全然陌生的那种平易近人，他往后退了半步，不知所措地抿紧嘴唇。

“我想我得先为你找一双鞋，“佩珀的目光首先落到巴奇裸露的脚踝上，”还有创可贴？“

巴奇的脚背脏兮兮的，趾头不安地蜷了起来。史蒂夫没有时间给他找双新鞋，他也没觉得光脚走路有太大的不妥，河水里锋利的沙粒和叶片刮出了几道血痕，也早就凝固了，他摇了摇头，史蒂夫看他一眼，便帮他答谢了对方的周到，“拖鞋就行了，谢谢你，佩珀。“

佩珀侧过身去，为他们让出了进入屋子的空间，并从玄关旁的鞋柜里拿出两双柔软的毛巾拖鞋。从他们站定在她面前直到现在，佩珀都只望着史蒂夫的眼睛，而此刻她像是略微鼓起了一丝勇气，才将温柔和善的目光落到史蒂夫身旁的男人脸上。在他们到来之前，托尼花了二十分钟——相比起来已经非常之长了，通常如果他要调查一个什么人，他只有三十秒的耐心去听贾维斯口头汇报，而这次他亲自动手了——查找关于这个史蒂夫口中的“老朋友“的资料，而她也在场。

 

说实话，托尼答应史蒂夫的求助她并不意外，但不意外不代表不担心，她亲眼在全息投影上看到那个戴面罩的黑衣男人徒手毁了一辆车，并被那些显然不是设计用来肩扛手提的重型武器激发出可怕的杀伤力，那条金属臂膀在太阳下发出锃亮的冷光，晃动的手持镜头甚至收进了记录者的低声尖叫。她难以置信地走上前去，把盛着水杯和营养补剂的托盘放下，托尼将网络视频页最小化，重新调出并不充足的文字和图像资料。

“所以，这是史蒂夫的那位朋友？“她努力让自己的声音没那么震惊，但她失败了，”你确定没有出错？或者你应该让贾维斯帮你……“

“‘冬日战士’。“男人一手撑着桌面，一手指向全息屏幕上的那行小字，”对了，谢谢你贾维斯，虽然你一开始还给我列了二十几个不相关的维基词条。 “

“不用谢，先生。”那把温和的男声自然地响起，“您的阅读速度仍然令人印象深刻，十五分钟就读完了越战老兵反战联盟*的全部史料。”

“那是你起的坏头，“托尼竖起一根食指，”但没关系，碰到这种棘手的角色，不管谁的检索能力都要退化到社区大学毕业生的水平。”

“你现在掌握多少？“佩珀走到他身边，那些严重而充满恫吓性的字眼映入她的视野，「鬼魂」、「影子杀手」、「五十年来的凶案制造者」，” 就这些？“

“就这些。“托尼从药瓶里倒出几粒复合维他命，举杯灌了一大口水，咽得咕咚作响，”不比那些胡扯八道的都市传说更详尽一点。“

“区别只在于他真的存在，并且马上将要出现在我们面前。“佩珀补充道，已经迅速镇定下来。

“和他的那条铁胳膊一起——“

“——和史蒂夫一起。“佩珀表情严肃地打断他，”别告诉我你只是为了研究那条人造臂膀就答应下来了，托尼，他是个危险人物，并且是史蒂夫曾经的战友……“

“我不觉得‘曾经’或者仅仅是‘战友’，你如果听到史蒂夫在电话里那样子就知道了，就像是‘嗨托尼，我最好最好的朋友突然出现了，我真是太高兴了，但他受伤了，因为他被人装了条金属臂，你能帮我把他治好吗，他是我最好最好的朋友’。我甚至没有在讽刺或者夸张，你能相信吗——我也是后来看了那个视频才知道那人真的有一条金属臂，能掀翻车子的那种，而不是全身麻醉地躺在实验室里，穿着防护服，只露出半拉肩膀那种。“

“……而且那个视频里他追杀的人就是史蒂夫罗杰斯？”

“是啊，多巧！”托尼给药瓶旋上盖子，又喝了一口水，“我得去工作室看看，那位冬天哥们可能用得上一些非现成的仪器，我不确定我还能组装得起来……然后，我没疯，佩珀，以防你在担心这个。”

“我没觉得你疯了。“佩珀忧心忡忡地坐下来，望向窗外的黄昏，“我以前经常这么想，但这次不是，我知道你会这么做，你当然会答应。”

“我当然会？”托尼挑起半边眉毛。

“别跟我来那套‘我跟罗杰斯不熟’，托尼，他把你当好朋友，你显然也一样，我不知道这有什么难承认的。”佩珀站起来，拿爱人没办法地笑了笑，“但无论如何，那位冬日战士都是个危险人物，你真的考虑好了？”

“这不是我考虑不考虑的问题。”

事实上，佩珀很少听到托尼用这种语气说话，在他的人生里，能被托尼•史塔克当回事儿的并不太多，但他绝对不是个能把一切都开成玩笑的男人。

“我刚才对你说的，史蒂夫电话里的话，好吧，虽然我还是觉得我没有夸张，但我也没有告诉你全部。他说的不是‘最好的朋友’，他说……”

托尼顿了一下，好像这世界上真的还有什么，是即使骄傲如他也不能随便说说的事情。

“他说他不能骗我巴恩斯并不危险，但他已经没有别的选择了，他更不可能丢下那个人，就像是……“

 

“就像如果佩珀陷入了险境，可能伤害到他人或伤害到她自己，但她自己不能选择，不能控制，那么你也不可能放弃她。”

托尼回想起史蒂夫在电话里的这番话。

“没错，不可能。”

他一瞬间意识到了什么，猜测到了什么，而史蒂夫语气里的某种东西是他熟悉的，他亲身经历过的，他知道那是怎样的走投无路，也明白史蒂夫是真的无论如何都不会放手。

“所以我不想对你隐瞒什么，托尼，他的情况很糟，可能目前除了我之外的每个人能希望他最好死去或者被关起来或者干脆消失的那种糟。”

“不是每个人。”他用脸颊和肩膀夹住手机，示意当时就在他身边的佩珀联系保安公司，“吓吓我吧：能有多糟？”

“我并不比你了解的更多，我只知道他被一些情报机构秘密称为‘冬日战士’，可能是过去五十年里二十多起刺杀案的凶手，九头蛇控制着他——对了，皮尔斯是九头蛇的人，神盾局的洞察计划被皮尔斯用来企图进行大规模的消灭行动，而你的名字，很可能就在洞察计划的名单上。”

“哇，我没感到荣幸，如果他们打算把任何一个有能耐妨碍他们的人给干掉，我的名字必须在那上面。”史蒂夫的这番话信息量不小，他一边快速消化，一边在佩珀递过来的平板电脑上点出几个信得过的头像，“他们排名了吗？我排第几？”

“你不应该感到荣幸，你应该感到警惕，托尼。”他隔着呼呼的风声也能听到史蒂夫语气中的无奈。

“警惕，非常警惕……但说实在的，史蒂夫，我现在除了你有个青梅竹马的男朋友这件事以外什么别的都没听进去，这事可比什么皮尔斯的大阴谋要爆炸多了，你得给我消化的时间——他叫什么来着？你们几岁认识的？”

“巴奇……詹姆斯，詹姆斯•巴恩斯。” 

史蒂夫话中的温柔与心痛太过强烈，甚至穿透了那不断呼啸的风声，撞进托尼的耳朵里，他望着佩珀离开房间，突然想起那天她坠落的身影，几秒钟后他拉回思绪，最终没把嘴边那句准备好了的调笑话——“‘鹿仔’？这是你们之间的什么情话密语吗，那你叫什么，兔仔？”——说出来。

 

巴奇花了十几秒钟的时间来打量他所身处的这间房子。

天花板很高，宽大的顶灯把每一个角落都照得亮堂堂的，墙线交汇处装置着几个监控摄像探头，不显眼，但大大方方，没有要遮掩什么的意思。起居室的两面都是落地玻璃窗，他们进来之前并没能通过这玻璃看清内部，所以上面贴了保证单面可视性的薄膜。防弹质量应该不差。起居室与半开放式厨房之间是一条走廊的开口，走廊尽头有没有供人离开的门，或是否还通往什么隐蔽的仓库、地下室，暂且还无法判断。距离玄关不远处的楼梯旋转着通往二楼，以他目前的视角，看不清二楼的空间构造。

这里和史蒂夫的公寓很不一样，但巴奇能找出它们的共同点，就是它们都与他印象中的住所不相同。这屋子大，但不空旷，有一大堆家居和滑溜溜的地砖，不是那种度假酒店式的僵硬的洁净，而是被细致打理过但也偶有被破坏的，松散有序的舒适。史蒂夫拍了拍他的背，他低头，弯腰蹲下身，把毛巾拖鞋被压瘪了的那块展开，抬脚穿进去。他被这过度柔软的鞋底弄得又紧张了一点。

史蒂夫在看他，他还没站直就瞥到了史蒂夫朝自己转过来半截的腰部。史蒂夫应该是想要跟他说什么，所以他快点抬起了头。

面前的金发男人并没有出声，只是下巴微微收拢，双眼盯着他看，眉头有一丝褶皱，像是在示意或者提醒他什么。

巴奇吞咽了一下，扭头看向佩珀，又忍不住立刻转开目光，似乎担心自己的视线会把这位说话轻声细语的女士给割伤。他习惯了瞪人，或者狠狠盯着人看，他其实不太清楚自己现在望着别人看的时候都是什么样的眼神和表情，也许他还是挺可怕的，也许史蒂夫只是忽略了这一点，这是很有可能的，因为史蒂夫包容他的一切，只要他不突然把枪举起来。他希望史蒂夫能帮帮他，史蒂夫一直都会帮他应对任何他不擅长不熟练的状况，他知道他应该道谢，但他或许不是最适合的那个人，他不太敢跟佩珀直视或者说话。佩珀身形瘦削，头发是细软的金红色，脸颊上的雀斑没有被粉底遮盖起来，自然上翘的嘴角总像是带着笑，她的友好与和善来自于她身上与生俱来的温柔气质与经年累月的好教养，对巴奇来说，这些太陌生、太让他窘迫了。

她不免令他想起所有那些纤细柔弱、手无寸铁的女性，从前她们只是人群中瑟瑟发抖的一员，面目模糊，而现在佩珀站在他面前，为他提供无私的帮助，他没法不绷紧身体，甚至压低了呼吸。

但史蒂夫还是看着他，没有不耐烦的怒意在那双蓝眼睛里积聚，可他仍然坚持，丝毫没有因为巴奇的窘迫而放弃的意思。

佩珀看出了他的用意，她在心里叹了口气，队长的这份固执劲儿有时不大用得对地方，她其实并不在意巴恩斯是否对自己的举手之劳道谢。说实话，相比起来她才是更不安的那一位，只是她骨子里的温和友善让她不愿意流露出过多的戒备，既然是史蒂夫带来的朋友，她就不能总在脑子里回放那个鬼魅般的杀手。

“谢谢。”

巴奇最终出了声，他意识到自己说得太含糊了，所以又说了一遍，“谢谢。”这遍清楚了一些。

史蒂夫笑着眨了眨眼，露出那种惯常的满意神情，满意而不是得意，他的固执总能在巴奇那里得到胜利，这么多年过去了也没变，只要他坚持的是他认为对的、应该做的事情，巴奇永远拗不过他。他转脸看向佩珀，“真抱歉要打扰你和托尼，除了感谢的话，我也不知道应该说些什么了。”

他无奈地出了口气，不羞耻于在朋友面前袒露自己需要帮助的境地。

“把这些话交给我就可以了，史蒂夫，如果你让托尼听到有关这些的一个字，他会嫌你啰嗦然后嚷嚷着把你赶出去。”佩珀抿嘴笑了，“我们搬来这边不久，托尼那堆被他拆了装装了拆的设备和仪器都还没完全调试好，接到你电话后他就在底下忙着鼓捣，所以别介意他没能出来迎接。”

“噢，下车前我可算捏了把汗，生怕他弄出些什么令人难堪的场面来迎接我。”史蒂夫开玩笑似的摇摇头，又望向身边的同伴，巴奇依然不出声地站着，听他和佩珀对话，一点动静都没弄出来。“我想陪他去工作间，跟托尼简单说明一下目前为止我了解到的情况，然后我就得先走。我保证巴奇会配合托尼的检查，配合你，会在这里好好待着直到我回来，我可以这样保证，佩珀。”

“神盾局那边的形势有多紧张？”佩珀难掩她的担忧之情。

“佩珀，我现在甚至不知道它还剩下多少可以称之为神盾局。”

佩珀叹气点头，没有再问。她又望了望巴奇，这个开口道谢时让她吃了一惊的男人，他那略显无措的眼神与他高度警戒的体态很不相称，佩珀想要再对他笑笑，或者拉过他的胳膊塞给他一杯冰茶，但她又无法忽视他苍白的脸色与泛着金属色泽的左手，他试图挡住什么，但很快就失败了，他的身份昭然若揭，没有掩饰的必要。

“巴奇，我现在带你和史蒂夫去托尼的工作间。这里没有人会对你产生威胁或伤害，所以你放轻松，好吗？”

巴奇的脸幅度很小地猛抬了一下，睁大的眼睛愣愣地看着佩珀，没料到她会突然对他说话。有没有人会威胁或伤害到他，已经不在他担心的范围之内了，他只害怕自己出差错。他点了点头。

 

佩珀带他们上了二楼，推门进入一间大得不成比例的书房，然后从书房左侧的电梯下到一个地下储藏间模样的地方，只不过这比一般的储藏间要大得多。托尼半蹲在一张桌子旁，脑门上支着个防护面罩，手里捏着一把焊枪，听到电梯门打开的声音后他就半喊地向来人问了好，但迟迟没有转过身。

“贾维斯，你确定没人动过我的这个箱子？”他坐回到圆凳上，脚一蹬便移到了桌子另一头，并借着滑行的空当顺势向客人招了招手，“我不可能只有这几把老古董，那把红色的呢？”

“先生，你指的是那把钨极氩气保护焊枪？三年前你把它接在小呆的头上，结果小呆滑倒在一摊被你随手丢弃的二极管上，枪头烫进了地板，和那块地板一起报废了。”

“原来是这样，那好吧。小呆的错。”

他伸手在后颈上挠了几下，便起身走到佩珀面前，对她身后的史蒂夫扬了扬手中的焊枪，这才看向另一位客人。

“哇噢，看来这个不管用了。”他迅速将焊枪丢回桌上，眼神没能从巴奇的左手上移开，“你只说你的杀手前男友有条金属胳膊，你可没告诉我它是这种表体结构……”

金发男人迅速咳了一声，佩珀瞪大眼睛，巴奇不太明白地皱起眉头，转脸望向史蒂夫。托尼适时闭了嘴，一点都没有要继续说下去以拯救史蒂夫于尴尬境地的意思，史蒂夫只好抓紧时间开口，“你知道我不擅长科技，托尼。”

“α钛合金？超高强度钢？”托尼来到巴奇左侧，握起他的手腕抬起查看。史蒂夫没料到他会这么……轻松随意，有些顾忌地快速望向巴奇，担心他会作出过激的反应。

但巴奇只是有些吃惊地抽回了手，像是条件反射，抽回手后他没有再动弹，也没有表露出被冒犯的凶狠神情。他很努力地在收起自己长久以来被培养出来的戒备与敌意。

托尼也不大在意，对准男人那双眼睛看了几秒后，他确定对方没有要把自己撕碎的意思，便重新握住那只下意识攥紧了的拳头，拿回到自己眼前，“重量不小，带着他到处走也够不轻松的。对它有任何了解吗，除了它很有劲之外？”

巴奇摇头。

“装上后有拆下来过吗？”

巴奇点头。

“别人告诉你的，还是你记得？”

“我记得。”

托尼蹙眉，他猜到了可拆卸性，但他以为那应该是在改造者昏迷或全身麻醉状态下进行的，“能不能回想起拆卸的操作过程？”

巴奇低头望着自己那只手，思考了片刻。

“先绑住我。”他先肯定了这句，然后又想了一会儿。那段经历已经被他不可靠的大脑给绞碎了，只剩下模糊的画面和不愉快的感官记忆，“连着肩膀的那一圈金属片先张开，后面我应该昏迷了。醒来后他们给我打很多止血针。”

他省略了那句“太疼了”，但托尼显然捕捉到了他叙述时下颚的颤抖。托尼和佩珀对视一眼，随后望向史蒂夫，他很少看到队长露出这种脸色。

托尼转身带他们往里走，史蒂夫揽着巴奇的肩。

“你得先把衣服脱下来，或者我也能帮你将袖子剪开，只露出肩膀和胳膊，你偏爱哪种？”托尼摘下防护面罩，同时对佩珀伸出手，“我不是不想让你看男人的半裸体，亲爱的，但你能不能帮我来杯喝的？”

佩珀眯起眼，没答他的话，端着双臂转向史蒂夫，“你和巴奇需要喝点什么吗？我们应该也有些零食什么的……”

“别拿那桶你新买的芝士棒，真的，我一个人受罪就够了，别拿那个招待客人。”

一直好声好气的温柔女士终于忍不住翻了个白眼，史蒂夫赶忙回应，“我和巴奇吃过东西了，谢谢你，佩珀，别麻烦了。”

“那我给你们拿两瓶矿泉水吧。”

“别给我水！”留着小胡子的男人最后争取了一声，并将巴奇带到一把躺椅前，让他坐上去。

“把衣服脱了吧，巴奇。”

史蒂夫走过去，帮巴奇脱下运动衫，看见巴奇的右手也握成了拳头。

“我的上帝……史蒂夫，你也没告诉我这个。”托尼的视线落到巴奇左肩上血迹斑斑的绷带，他绕过躺椅快步走到那一侧去，观察那圈伤口，“疼得厉害吗？”

巴奇不确定他所感受到的疼痛等级能否算“厉害”，所以他抬头望向史蒂夫，希望史蒂夫能代替自己回答——坐在这张冰凉的躺椅上，被头顶不远处直射过来的灯光照着脸，四周到处是仪器设备，这够使他不安了。

“他先前伤得很重，我试着帮他处理了一下，条件有限，只能简单包扎。”史蒂夫神情严肃，语气毫无把握，“我想这显然不会很好受。”

“贾维斯，帮我做一下扫描。”

“好的，先生。”

巴奇被这突然降临的男声吓得不轻。刚进来时他就听到了这把声音，但这声音的再次出现还是令他迅速绷直了背，他往电梯看去，目光又接连扫向其它角落，来源不明的男性人声无疑是个威胁，他再次望向史蒂夫。

“没事，巴奇，那是托尼的……呃，朋友？”史蒂夫瞪了小胡子男人一眼，希望他快点把自己的电子管家介绍介绍。

“贾维斯，这位是巴恩斯先生；巴奇，这位是贾维斯。”托尼头也不抬，只顾审视巴奇左臂上那几个焦黑色的弹孔。

“你好，巴恩斯先生。”

巴奇瞪着史蒂夫，因为史蒂夫又摆出了刚才让他说谢谢时的那副表情，似乎希望他现在也能乖乖回答一句“你好”，巴奇使劲瞪他，满眼困惑，他根本看不到跟史塔克对话的那个男人在哪。

“扫描有什么进展吗，贾维斯？”托尼迫不及待地问道。

“外材料组成成分暂无匹配结果，先生。“

“调取公司服务器的数据。”史塔克大厦的主人显然不能接受如此消极的答案。

“无匹配结果，先生。”

托尼表情冷静地在桌面上捶了一掌，又迅速抬手捏了把鼻子，一手托着另一边胳膊的肘部，抬头看向那个没什么发言权的金发男人。史蒂夫更无头绪，只能茫茫然地看回去，两个人大眼瞪小眼，半天没憋出一句话来。

“先生，透视图已绘制完成，你需要查看吗？”

“调出来。”

 

图像出现在巨大的全息投影屏上的瞬间，托尼就后悔地叹了口气。他想让贾维斯迅速把图像转到他的手提电脑上，但来不及了，他听到史蒂夫往前跨了一步，然后站住，高大的身躯与那片光影相距不过半米，自然下垂的手指开始发出痉挛似的颤抖。

托尼还想说“你也没告诉过我这个，史蒂夫”，但他当然闭上了嘴。他的确不知道巴恩斯的左臂，包裹在金属片里的有血有肉的左臂，会是这种状况——自肩膀往外延伸的上臂在原本应该是手肘部分前就戛然而止——他先前提问了关于拆卸的事情，但他只以为是将金属外层剥离，他没想到过这条成分未知的金属竟然已经和巴恩斯的身体紧密结合，而那意味着巴恩斯身体一部分的永久残缺。

史蒂夫转回头，望向巴奇的脸。巴奇也在看他，而且好像已经看了他很久，如果不是因为他到现在为止都没有喊出过史蒂夫的名字，他或许早就发声让那个怔怔的金发男人转过来，别再看了，没什么好看的。

“我跟你说过。”巴奇希望史蒂夫不要露出那样的表情，那令他感到羞愧不安。“我说过，还有一截。”

“我知道，我……”可听到与看到是完全不同的两回事。

史蒂夫又转了回去，没有看向投影，而是盯着投影之后的光秃秃的墙壁。他屏着呼吸，等到自己手指和齿根的颤抖都停下来后，他才重新开口。

“托尼，你继续。有什么有用的发现吗？”

“这涉及到神经再接的知识，我不是这方面的专家。”托尼走到图像附近，指向那团丝丝缕缕缠绕不清的细长松散的管状物，它们如同鲜少被人打理的一捆电线，连接着巴奇残肢末端与金属臂内部，“如果我的思路是对的，那么当初对他进行改造的人，必须至少先将他的左臂末端冷冻起来，用化学环境与细胞内部相似的药液浸染，然后进行人工对接。“

男人收回手，返回躺椅旁。

“但这仅限于生物器官，至于人体与无机物对接的例子，就我了解到的，还在实验室层面。这不是什么简单的小手术，如果之前你没告诉我这跟九头蛇有关，我很快就能帮你排查出全国能达到这个水平的医生或实验组。”

史蒂夫眉头紧皱地摇头，“没错，我不觉得这手术是在美国完成的，甚至不是近十年来完成的。但这不是我最关心的事情……”他也走回来，一手搭在巴奇裸露的后颈上，没有抚摸或握紧，只是搭上去，这使他焦灼拉扯着的心脏好受了一点，“我只想让他停止流血，让他恢复知觉。他那手臂受伤很严重。”

巴奇的脖子转动了一下，让史蒂夫的指腹感觉到半秒钟的柔软摩擦。坐在躺椅上的男人对他保持全然的信任与无防备，没有拿开他的手，也没有刻意挪远头部，巴奇只是被叮咚作响的电梯吸引走了注意力。他的注意力敏锐到可怕的地步，几乎在那提示音响起的同时，他就迅速望了过去。

佩珀端着托盘走进来，一眼望见直直瞅着自己看的巴奇。她走过去，巴奇的目光就跟着她挪动，那不是什么令人毛骨悚然的瞪视或打量，正相反，当巴奇脱掉外衣，双脚离开地面地坐在躺椅上，眼睛稍微抬起来一点，眼巴巴地望着她——她手里的托盘——佩珀有种奇怪的感觉，好像她和托尼正在对付一个不爱讲话但没打算惹祸的小孩儿，而不是网络视频里的那个杀手。她把矿泉水和一个装满橡皮小熊、巧克力糖果和字母饼干组成的零食篮拿到台子上，巴奇立刻看向了那几瓶水。

“你渴了？”佩珀侧过脸来问他。巴奇点了点头，但没有伸手去拿。

“你没有给我带喝的，好吧。”托尼望着那个空空如也的托盘，不甘心地加了一句，“但你也没带那桶芝士棒，我原谅你了。”

佩珀连白眼也懒得翻，将水递给巴奇，“喝吧。”

“谢谢。”巴奇接过水。左臂被放在躺椅扶手上接收扫描，他不确定能不能乱动，所以他把瓶身夹在大腿间固定住，用右手拧开了盖子，咕嘟咕嘟地喝了起来。

托尼好笑地看了一眼巴奇含满水的腮帮，拧着眉毛看向史蒂夫，“你没让他饿着，但你不让他喝水还是怎么的？”

“他在过来的路上吃了个三明治，那挺干的。”史蒂夫也无可奈何地笑了，又赶忙接过佩珀递来的另一瓶水，“谢谢。”

“先生，器表损伤和创面分析已完成。”

温和的男声再次响起，这次巴奇没有太受惊，但吞咽的动作短暂停顿，他朝史蒂夫望了一眼，史蒂夫也看着他，示意他不用担心，于是他把嘴巴里的咽下去，继续喝了起来。

“有什么发现？“男声的主人从篮子里挑出一小把巧克力糖，全部倒进嘴里。

“下臂遭受三处枪伤，均为未穿透伤，其中两处弹孔周边的部分残片已被强行剥离，一处弹孔内弹头残留，弹头压迫到一簇人造神经纤维，并对内部集成电路造成损害，这可能是造成其肩部金属片咬合出现故障的原因。”

“所以我们要做个简单的外科手术——噢，我开玩笑的，队长，”他又抓了几颗糖，丢给那个满脸紧张的金发男人，”就是把子弹取出来而已，别用那种眼光看我，除非你觉得我用不好一把镊子。“

“听着，托尼，我不能在这陪他，我得先走一趟。弗瑞手下的人刚刚对他进行了一场搜捕，特战队的人想必也在找他，而皮尔斯的那个计划并没有无限延期，我估计……”

“那个要把他看不顺眼的人全都轰碎的疯子？”

“……差不多吧。“

史蒂夫觉得”轰碎“这个字眼存疑，但他迅速跳过了这无关紧要的一点，”重点是，我首先要让弗瑞保证他会把巴奇留给我处理，别再浪费他本来就不多的人力对付不是敌人的敌人，然后想出阻止皮尔斯得逞的法子，时间很紧张，那三架航母其实已经是随时待命的状态，无论如何不能让它们上天，否则后果不堪设想。”

 

“你确定你能分辨出敌人和自己人？”佩珀开口，“如果皮尔斯是九头蛇的人，那我们想象不到神盾局还有哪些不是他的同党。”

托尼同意地顺着佩珀的视线看向队长，刚要从篮子里抓出第三把巧克力，就被佩珀掏了回去。

“实话实说，我不知道。”

史蒂夫摇头，目光低垂到巴奇握着矿泉水瓶的手指的骨节上。

“但不管怎样，这件事总要被做，就算到最后只剩我自己能被信任，那也得做下去。”他抬起眼来，终于把一团乱麻般的思绪用最简单明白的方式表述出来，“况且我不相信我是唯一一个；放心吧，别忘了罗曼诺夫探员。”他笑道。

“那的确是没什么好担心的了，你该早说。”托尼露出了然的神情。

“她不能保护你。”

谁都没料到巴奇会突然加入对话。

“那个红头发的女人，”巴奇从下往上地盯着史蒂夫，“她不能保证你的安全。”

“别小看娜塔莎，巴奇，她很厉害。”

史蒂夫抬起眼，望向巴奇那张注视着自己的脸，巴奇的嘴唇因为喝水而变得湿润，略微张开，像是还打算说些什么。巴奇想起那个红头发的女人的确救过史蒂夫一命，在那条马路上，当时史蒂夫傻站着，直愣愣地盯着自己的脸，被史蒂夫叫作娜塔莎的女人挣扎着扛起榴弹枪，差点把他给炸飞了。

“还有萨姆，那个好枪法的哥们，记得吗？”

“他也不能。”

巴奇不改变态度，手里空了一大半的矿泉水瓶被他不自知地捏得咔嚓咔嚓响。史蒂夫一时没想出怎么作答，对待这种不太讲道理的、全然不是出于利己心态的犟脾气，他连脸也板不起来。篮子里包裹巧克力糖的锡纸亮晶晶的，史蒂夫伸手过去拿了几个，剥出一颗，递到巴奇嘴边，巴奇张开嘴，把表面滑腻的糖果含了进去。

“托尼，你出来一下。”佩珀拍了拍小胡子男人的手肘。

“干吗？”

他跟着爱人走到电梯口一侧的后门外，在狭窄的隔间里站着，四周是光秃秃的水泥墙面，他困惑不解地盯着佩珀，只换来一个瞪视——像是大人们怀抱着秘而不宣的事务，只能用奇怪的表情警告桌子旁的孩子别出声打搅——他摊开双手，“这是我们家，为什么我们要躲起来？”

“托尼，我还以为你是我们两个之中最先明白史蒂夫和巴奇的关系的人。”

“没错，我是的。你怎么知道的？”

“你当着我的面形容巴奇是史蒂夫的‘男友’，托尼，虽然那简直是个晦涩难懂到一定程度的字谜，但我还是猜出来了，谢谢你。”

“不客气。”托尼耸了耸肩，“你有什么话要对我说？”

“不是我……你就看不出来他们俩现在需要几分钟独处吗？”佩珀拿出手，仅用拇指示意了工作室另一边的那两位客人，“贾维斯都看出来了！”

“贾维斯，你看出来了吗？”托尼不以为然。

“看出来了，先生。”

工作室的另一边，巴奇又被这位英国口音的隐形男士吓了一跳。

“他在对谁说话？”

“可能是托尼吧。”史蒂夫望向后门，佩珀和托尼站在那儿，开始装作正在进行什么亲密的交谈，极力证明他们正黏糊得紧，没功夫去管工作室这边发生的任何合时宜或不合时宜的举动或对话。史蒂夫有点尴尬，但还是笑了，“还要吗？”

他把篮子移到了靠近躺椅方向的那个桌角。里面的巧克力糖大多已经被托尼挑光了，巴奇瞅了瞅那些五颜六色的橡皮熊，和奶黄色的字幕形状的饼干，但这还是不能把他的注意力完全吸引走。他还在想史蒂夫要走的这件事。

 

“皮尔斯要做什么？”

他从来不曾真正弄明白过，也没试图那样做，甚至没有人对他解释他的任务具体有什么效果，他们顶多只对他谈“世界”，谈“意义重大“的“计划”或“任务”，朗姆洛偶尔会当着他的面自言自语，好像他只是个听不懂人话的木偶，但他的确不太能理解那些句子，很多词都太陌生了。

“他想要掌控世界，掌控所有人。”史蒂夫抓过先前托尼坐过的那把圆凳，拖到身后，好让他能坐下来与巴奇平视，甚至比巴奇的视线再矮些，“他计划发射三架天空航母，一旦这些航母组成了武器阵，便能够瞄准他们想要从这个地球上除去的任何人。”

其实没有证据，像之前在地下银行时皮尔斯对他做的那样，史蒂夫的这番话同样没证据。但他知道自己已经相信了，要让他相信史蒂夫，似乎到现在为止都不需要什么证据。

“他对我说，我……”

他咬住嘴唇，互相矛盾的说辞在他脑子里搅成一团，过去他以为自己做的是正确的事，他一直是这样认为的，即使那种远不足以称之为信念的东西就像透明的流沙，没有重量没有形状，但至少，至少皮尔斯的确时不时打发给他一个能让他感到推动力的理由——他在做正确的事。

他这才真正意识到，自己攥着的那些透明的沙子，那些时时刻刻都在流失的，稀少得既不足以填满他的胸腔，也不足以填满他大脑的沙子——对世界的认知，对自己的记忆，对周遭正在发生着什么的印象——没有一粒不是假的，人工的，由精密的仪器打磨出来的。

“听我说，巴奇。看着我。”史蒂夫抓住他的手，包在自己的拳头里。巴奇看着他的眼睛，史蒂夫的眼珠子有时候是蓝色，有时候变灰一点，不管怎么变，都像是光线澄清的宝石。

“不是你的错，明白吗？一切跟你无关。你从来都不知道自己在为什么样的人效力，不知道自己做的事情意味着什么，他们控制了你。即使没有你，他们也会也会做到这一步，一样会想要把枪口伸到每个人的额头上，不是你就是另一个人，你只是……”

他斟酌了一阵子才勉强想出合适的词。

“运气太差了。“他首先扯出一个惨淡的笑容，忍不住要用这笑容嘲弄自己。”我们都只是，一直没有好运。”

这样说其实不公平，史蒂夫马上反应过来，他并不能真的相信这种解释。或许在他年纪还小的日子里，他还能用这套说辞安慰自己——运气太差，所以身体不好，总是要进医院，不小心摔一跤都会喘得满脸通红，让同学看笑话，运气太差所以没能看到父亲长什么样，没机会跟父亲说上话——但后来他认识了巴奇，和巴奇成为了朋友，这套说辞就不攻自破了，过去那些在他看来是运气太差的经历，全都变成了为这份足以让他遇见巴奇的好运所做的交换。

没有什么天生好运或背运的人，人一生的运气是守恒的，后来史蒂夫想过，自己可能是透支了。

“你有。”巴奇不太明白地反驳道，“你不像我这样。”

他不清楚史蒂夫的过去，但他觉得眼前这个男人所做的一定都是正确的事，真正正确的事。史蒂夫不会被骗，被控制，史蒂夫没有坏运气，他希望这样安慰金头发的男人。

“不，你不明白……”史蒂夫被巴奇这幅非要说服自己的着急样子弄笑了，他摸了摸巴奇的头发。“我宁愿掉下去的那个人是我。”

他宁愿让巴奇安静地沉睡七十年——这也是包藏私心的，他不能指望巴奇与飞机一同坠毁在无人的冰山里，那太冷了——宁愿让巴奇一个人回到布鲁克林，至少巴奇还能活生生的，静静过完平凡安稳的一生，什么罪恶都不用背负。但他立刻明白过来，即使这种设想也算不上无私，因为他知道独自存活下来的心情是多么痛苦：愧疚、悔恨、无止尽的思念，全都是清醒独活的代价，有时候这份痛苦太强烈他觉得自己快要无法承受，但到头来他依旧安静地呼吸着，盖在胸膛上的被面一起一伏，等到第二天清晨的日光爬上窗帘，光柱里漂浮着细尘，早间新闻的亲切女声开始播报路况，仿佛一切都是新的。

“我记得火车……”巴奇突然告诉他，眼睛不住地眨动，恢复了他被什么闪回的片段刺痛大脑时的神情，“车厢外面的把手，像冰……”

这就是全部了。他看到那个画面，穿着制服的金发男人对他伸出手，极力伸着，好像自己也恨不得坠落下来，然后他尖叫，四周化成白色，史蒂夫的手好像还在他的眼前。没有更多了。

“是，是火车。你掉下去，我没抓住你。”

史蒂夫这才明白佩珀是多么贴心，他可不想自己流泪的样子被人看见。巴奇没关系，巴奇可以看他流泪，他不为此感到羞耻。他没有啜泣，没有出声，只是眼眶变得有点红肿，有少量泪水从里面淌出来。那就是透支好运的下场，巴奇掉了下去。现在想想，他觉得自己虽然不全无辜，但仍有申辩的理由——他怎么能拒绝与巴奇相识？那是他人生里已发生的和所能发生的最好的事情。但如果能够重新选择，他愿意推迟，他相信十几岁的自己还可以再多忍几年，再孤零零地撑上一段时间，他可以蜷缩在潮湿的被窝里望着天花板，被感染发热的身体弄得奄奄一息，可以被坏心肠的大个子男孩堵在巷子里揍倒在地，他可以一个人坐在湖边写生，这些虽然辛苦，但全是尚可忍耐的辛苦，他愿意晚几年再认识巴奇，他从来都不是贪心的人。上帝没给他选择，只是一声招呼都不打地便把巴奇推到他眼前，给了他从未想象过的陪伴，给了他崭新的人生，上帝没告诉他嗨，小伙子，你当然知道太过美好的都不可能长久，所以做好失去的准备吧，我要把巴奇收走了。

巴奇没有被上帝收走，巴奇被留在人间，承受他不应得的无尽的罪孽。

“我们为什么去坐火车？”巴奇问道。

“我们……”巴奇总能让他在最心痛时也忍不住笑出来，不知道为什么，史蒂夫觉得这样问问题的巴奇很可爱，即使问题本身沉重无比。“我们去抓一个名叫索拉的坏家伙，九头蛇的早期人物，就是他对你进行了……改造。”

所以没有抓到，巴奇点了点头。史蒂夫收紧他的手，那体温让史蒂夫稍微感到放心。

右手被史蒂夫攥着，巴奇思考了一会儿，像是想出了什么结论，反手握住史蒂夫的手腕，“你现在要去追皮尔斯？“

“找到他是方案之一，如果行不通，就要直接登上天空航母。”史蒂夫向他解释。

“可以等吗？ ”

巴奇望了一眼不远处的佩珀和托尼。

”等他帮我的胳膊修好，我跟你一起去。”

“没有多少时间了，巴奇。”史蒂夫温柔但坚定地摇摇头，时间是一方面，另一方面，他无论如何不会再拿巴奇去冒险。他从圆凳上站起来，松开巴奇的手，巴奇也想站起来，但被他按回到躺椅上。

“我们会再见面的，很快。”

史蒂夫微笑着承诺，他不是在哄巴奇，他的的确确这么想。他不知这份信心从何而来，眼前的任务无疑困难重重，但巴奇还活着，他把巴奇找回来了，这件事实足以把任何可见的困难变成破了洞的沙包，他甚至可以不用绷带绑好拳头。他走向电梯，对佩珀和托尼点头致意，电梯门合上前他忍不住又望了一眼巴奇，巴奇坐在躺椅上，穿着他给他买的那件质量不太好的黑背心。那双眼睛也在望着他，显不出什么喜怒哀乐，但巴奇只是那么望着他，眼皮都不愿意多眨，那视线不打扰也不声张，就是固执得要命，好像从他刚转身离去的一刻起，就没从他身上挪开过。


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫走后，躺椅上的男人一直没有再出声。

这倒不是说史蒂夫还在时他就很乐意开口，但起码那时候他做出过与人交流的努力。可现在他只是坐着，按照这间屋子的男主人的提示动弹自己，“抬胳膊，不不是那一边的胳膊，对，抬起来，拳头松开，好，放平。”

没有抗拒，没有表情，没有言语的回应。

除了他一直在绷紧自己。他自己或许都没有察觉，但托尼清楚地看到他的脊背挺直到僵硬。

“你真的是在紧张，是吗？”手里拿着几枚一次性电极片，托尼一边剥开外包装纸，一边目不转睛地问他，“你不可能是在怕我，我还怕你呢，但我能控制，起码我没表现出来。告诉我有什么能帮着你放松下来的——除了史蒂夫——来杯威士忌醒醒神？我挺想请你喝两杯的，可惜最近佩珀盯我盯得紧。”

没有回应，当然，托尼本来就没指望真得到什么建设性的回应，他只是不习惯料理一个不吭声的大活人，而且就像他坦然承认的那样，他的确有些紧张，所以他开始了这没完没了的、自言自语式的对白。

“算了，我不能给你酒喝，你完全清醒时都能扫清一条马路。好吧，你就那么绷着吧。”他把电极片拿在手里，对着巴奇挑了挑眉头，“恐怕我得让你把背心也脱下来。”

巴奇犹豫片刻，然后照做了。他认得托尼手里的那些物件，它们总是凉丝丝的，连着错综复杂的线。它们被用来贴在他的胸口上，实时检测他的各项生理指标，以期在他表现出任何不稳定的迹象并使情形恶化前，让人预先为他注入足够的镇定剂或麻醉药。

他把背心攥在手里，扭头看了一眼旁边那台心电监护仪，像是记忆中的大章鱼，拥有黏腻冰冷的触角。

“你忘了把我固定住。”他这样说道，毫无预兆地，他突然想到了这颇为重要的事，得告诉托尼。

“你说把你绑起来？我看不到这有什么必要。”托尼将男人手中的那团布料拿走，扔到桌子上，“就算我真的想，我也不敢，如果史蒂夫这时候回来看到，他会用那把盾瞄准我的后脑勺。”

巴奇没有坚持说下去。他没有被说服，只是一时陷入了史蒂夫用盾牌偷袭这个男人的想象画面中。过去几十年的人生乏善可陈，更没什么人会当着他的面说些俏皮话，或是跟他开玩笑——有也多少带着恶意，带着逗弄的兴趣——而现在碰到这个说话动辄打比方举例子的人，他的注意力很容易被对方牵跑。最后他在心里得出了结论：不对，史蒂夫不会打朋友。

想象结束，他抬起眼睛，继续说出自己的考虑，“我可能会乱动，弄伤你。”

“没事。”托尼弯下腰，一边调试仪器，一边心不在焉地冲他摆手。“我只是要确保随时掌握你的数据，没什么会让你疼或者感到任何不舒服的。就算有，你说出来，我立刻停止。同意？”

巴奇并不确定。没有给他更多反对的机会，托尼用棉球蘸酒精在他胸口涂了几点，然后贴上电极片。

“我说过没那么糟。”

托尼停下动作，往男人身上扫了一圈。没有颤抖，没有过度用力的肌肉，只有一点从未消褪下去的僵硬，他出了口气，觉得这应该不算完全失败的尝试。他对这个人所经历过的医疗处理更好奇了，当然，他为巴恩斯的毫无疑问是黑暗并痛苦的过去感到可惜，但他不能否认自己的好奇。

“松开你的拳头。不不不，那边那只拳头。”

巴奇慢慢放开了右手。托尼用刚才那团为他涂过胸口的棉球又给他擦了擦指头，随手扔开，然后夹上血氧饱和度检测器。  
“放轻松，它不会咬你。”

巴奇不怕被咬，令他不安的是在这步之后可能进行的程序。他摸到躺椅左侧的固定装置，一截皮质的有弹性的带子，贴住皮肤的两圈边缘处经过软化处理，丝毫不勒人。他把左臂摆直，将带子扣到最内侧的刻度。

“好吧。”托尼望了他一眼。

史蒂夫说他失去了记忆，但他显然还能想起不少事，只是不大爱搭理人。这么说其实不准确，如果托尼了解得更多的话，他就会明白那并非爱不爱搭理人的问题，那关系到疼痛，真切的具体的疼痛。

“你是怎么失去记忆的？催眠？药？洛基那根权杖？”

他试图让巴奇躺平下来，这会方便他接下来对金属臂的观察与处理，但巴奇似乎更希望坐着，所以他耸耸肩，为巴奇的固执感到遗憾，“如果躺下来，你还有机会睡上一会儿。”

巴奇显然不会容许自己睡着，睡眠意味着失力，意味着对自身控制的彻底丧失。

“所以还能有什么办法？别告诉我电击治疗什么的，那即使放在上世纪七十年代的精神病院恐怖电影里都嫌老套……”托尼大手一挥，连人带凳滑到桌子的另一边， “那只能把人弄成傻子，而不是杀手……”

巴奇没吭声。他盯着自己手指头上的白色的小装置，仔细研究起来，他以前没用过这个，皮尔斯手下的那帮科学家在他身上使用的是另一套不太相同的监测装置，虽然也有粘在胸口和肚皮上的电极片，但更难受些。现在他没感觉到那么不适，所以他稍微挪用了几分注意力，来琢磨这个夹住他手指的东西。

“它有什么用？“他问托尼。

“测量你的血氧饱和度。“

巴奇想了一会儿，他能听明白“血氧饱和度“是个什么意思，所以他接着又问，“怎么测量？“

虽然托尼不大爱给人做科普，但巴恩斯开始跟他讲话了，并表现出了毫无进攻性的好奇心，这是个好迹象，他颇为满意地抿起一个微笑。“贾维斯？“

“血氧饱和度测量仪利用手指作为盛装血红蛋白的透明容器，使用波长660 nm的红光和940 nm的近红外光作为射入光源，测定通过组织床的光传导强度，来计算血红蛋白浓度及血氧饱和度。“

听完后的巴奇睁着眼睛，望着坐在他旁边的托尼。托尼耸了耸肩。

“之前我建议过史蒂夫去报个什么班，或者去社区大学——我前几年给好几所社区大学捐过我用剩下的机械手，不知道他们有没有好好打理——等他解决完这次的麻烦，他可以带你一起去上上课……“他从墙角拉过来一个半人高的立式机械手，屁股始终没离开过圆凳的皮面，”近代科技史什么的，或者高中科学课，我不知道现在的中学生都在学什么，应该只比时代落后五十年吧，对你们俩来说够用了。“

巴奇看着他将那个机械手连上电源，然后打了个不太走心的招呼，机械手的摄像头像是个眼睛很大的小脑袋，略显迟钝地调整焦距，随着托尼的手势看向了躺椅上的男人。

“巴奇，这是小呆。“托尼收回手，双臂交握在胸前，对着机械手扬了扬下巴，”小呆，这是巴恩斯先生。“

巴奇不太习惯听到自己被称为“巴恩斯先生“。陌生又熟悉的怪异感觉像是蜘蛛腿上的绒毛，蹭在他的耳廓上，他不太舒服地瑟缩了一下，并狠狠瞪向那个无机质的小脑袋，好像如果它真的敢那样开口喊他，他就踹它。

但小脑袋啥都没说，巴奇不知道它到底会不会说话。坐在圆凳上的男人表现地好像它能听懂人说话似的，但它只是咔嚓咔嚓地调节姿势，小心翼翼地滑行到巴奇身边，巴奇怔住，然后猛地往另一侧后仰。

“小呆，别离他太近，不然他打你。“托尼语重心长地叮嘱道。

巴奇同意男人的说法，他拿出凶巴巴的眼神，充满警戒地望着那个看起来不太灵光的机械手。

“我要你配合我检查巴恩斯先生的金属臂，你站稳了，没有我的口令不许乱动。“托尼把圆凳往躺椅的方向拽近几公分，手里多出一大把不知道他什么时候翻出来的五金工具，”如果不是因为搬家公司把我剩下那几箱东西落在仓库，我不会让你出来丢人的，小呆，你得争气点儿。“

“你为什么跟它说话？“巴奇问。

男人不仅跟它说话，还给它起了名字，虽然是个具有打击性的名字。但那只是个机械工具。  
“为什么跟它说话？好吧，可能是因为我确实挺无聊，你知道，一个人在工作间里干活是件挺枯燥的事，或者因为它太笨了，你不知道它有多笨。我其实是个和善的主人，但它总能逼得我变得一点都不通情达理，有些简单的事你非得跟它重复上一百遍它才能记住。噢对了，它还是个玻璃心，我稍微大点声说话它就要把脑袋埋到地底下去似的。“托尼看向机械手，虚张声势地提高嗓门，”我说什么了吗？我说什么了？别又摆出那样，我可不会喂你吃糖。“

巴奇空白的脸上终于出现一丝松动，他的嘴角颤动了几下，最终没决定是往上弯还是往下撇，他只好抿嘴，露出他惯常的困惑神情。他没大听懂托尼的话。虽然他隐约感觉到托尼的这番话有点奇怪，史蒂夫也不一定都能听懂。他开始想念史蒂夫了，史蒂夫走了不过十几分钟但他已经开始想念他了，史蒂夫从来不会说他听不懂的话。

“它是个工具。“一声不吭毕竟是不礼貌的，他这才想到如果史蒂夫在的话，很可能会因为他这样消极的态度而不大高兴，所以他作出尝试，试图让自己加入对话，”没有人跟工具说话。“

“呃，你要知道，我其实没太把它当成工具。噢噢噢，别得意忘形……”他一掌推到机械手突然昂起的小脑袋上，“我不是说我觉得你聪明得跟个活小子似的，冷静下来。“

巴奇打量着小呆，觉得它被托尼弄得有点可怜。

“我去趟洗手间，你们俩互相认识一下，好好处，别打架。”

接下来的时间里，巴奇觉得这个机器人也在瞅着自己。这种感觉有点陌生，也挺新奇，他或许习惯了被一屋子穿白大褂的科学家近距离审视，习惯了被数十个荷枪实弹的特种兵端枪指着脑袋，但他从来没有被一个光秃秃的机械手这样靠近过。

它看起来的确有点笨拙，但不像是有什么坏主意的样子。

“你有个名字。”

他脱口而出，甚至没反应过来自己是在跟一个工具讲话，但等他察觉到的时候，话已经发出，收不回来了。

有几秒钟的沉默，巴奇没再说什么。他总不能指望一个机械手回应他，太荒唐了，就连很多大活人都懒得回应他。

但他觉得，这个被称作小呆的工具并不是出于懒，出于不关心，才没回应他。它其实在听。

“为什么他喊你‘小呆’？”

巴奇开始弄明白那种新奇的感觉从何而来了，安全，安全感。他现在觉得放松多了，他处于一种不需要过多戒备的状态，在这种状态下，他其实愿意说话。他想到什么，就能催促喉咙发出声音，不用去顾忌泄露不该泄露的秘密，也不担心自己会使对方希望落空，因为对方不会评判，也不对他抱有期待。

它只是听而已，或者偶尔转动一下小脑袋。

“你会做什么？”

小呆想了几秒钟，发出思考的嗡鸣，然后咕噜咕噜地滑行到一处墙角，从散乱陈置的箱子里夹起一把枪，滑回到巴奇身边。

如果它主人在场的话，一定会扑上去把枪夺走，然后骂它一顿。但它怀抱着交朋友的心情，把印着「史塔克工业」字样的冲锋枪拿给躺椅上的男人，证明它会拿东西。

“你不应该拿这个给我。”巴奇握住枪，摇了摇头，“但谢谢。”

机械手架住枪托，转身滑行到那个箱子旁，将枪丢了进去。巴奇望着它的背影，那是由一些粗粗细细的线条构成的整体，不算真的背影。

“你能记得事情吗？”

它呼噜呼噜地滑回来，小脑袋点动了两下。托尼很久没给它上油了，它现在点头有些困难。

“你怎么储存记忆？”

这个问题太超过了，这不是个能用点头、摇头或嗡嗡声来解答的问题，小呆转动脑袋，露出装配在后脑勺下方的插卡槽口，希望巴恩斯先生能看见。

巴奇看见了，所以说，它用芯片来储存记忆。这算不算是一种比人脑更可靠的方式？巴奇不能确定。可能各有利弊。

“所以，你不会被洗脑。”他摸了摸小呆的后脑勺，“但如果芯片被取走了，你也没办法。”

记忆真是个毫无自保能力的弱家伙，巴奇颇为失望地转开了脸。托尼走回到工作间，路上隐约听到巴奇与机械手小朋友几句模糊不清的话语，他有些意外地望向躺椅上的男人，但巴奇已经恢复了之前的状态。

”贾维斯，给我一点灯光。“

一束强光射在巴奇的左臂上，使得那严丝合缝的金属片彻底暴露在托尼的视野中。他凝视了一会儿，突然想到个问题，便起身走到屋子的另一头，从堆在角落的纸箱里翻出一盏灰扑扑的冷光灯。

“我不怀疑它的隔热性能，但还是谨慎一点为好。”

他吩咐电子管家将原先的灯光撤掉，现在只剩团幽蓝的光线将巴奇的左臂打亮。

“你不用考虑太多。表层没有触觉，我感觉不到什么。”

“所以内部是有的？”托尼挑眉道。

“有……一点。”巴奇想了想，不确定自己的描述是否准确。

托尼不用花费多少脑筋就能想象出那几个弹孔对男人造成的痛苦，虽然巴奇既没有抖成个筛子，也没有发出有声的痛呼。这给他一种错觉，仿佛即使他对这条金属臂从里到外大卸八块，男人也习以为常、见怪不怪了。

“与他一起工作的人，都是什么人？”

“呃？”

托尼这才意识到巴奇真的是在跟自己说话。这没头没尾、指代不明的风格，他得抓紧时间适应。

“你说史蒂夫？”

巴奇点头。

“跟他一起工作的人多了去了，要看具体任务和环境——你现在还能控制这些金属片的咬合力度吗，试试看攥紧再放松？不能？好的，没关系，这就是问题所在——我跟他合作过，但像我这样强有力的队友并不多，而且通常都是局面糟糕到一定程度了才需要我们俩都出现，其他人比如娜塔莎……”

“那个红头发的女人。”巴奇记得她。

“对，那个红头发的女人，还有她男朋友，还有个绿皮肤的大块头——他不生气的时候没那么大——还有个拿锤子的神。嗨，亲爱的！你来了。”

佩珀走过来，手里拿着电话，“史蒂夫打来的，他想确认他的朋友一切都好。”

“老天，他走了有五分钟吗？”

“他大概是担心你会把他朋友的手臂当成实验材料。”佩珀笑道，“或者为他开一个冒着酒精气的、火星四溅的派对。”

“我把他那条胳膊卸下来收藏了，目前我在带他喝酒聊天玩梭哈。”托尼把手机夹在肩膀上，直接跳过了问好的环节，一边胡扯八道，一边向躺椅上的男人挤了挤眼，像是在说「我受够了你这男朋友。」

“抱歉托尼，我只是想知道他好不好，我有些不放心。”诚恳的嗓音从电话那头传过来，“你能让他接一下吗？”

“他好的很，跟小呆交上了朋友，再让他待久一点，恐怕他就能组织我的机器人发动一场革命了。”

托尼把手机递给巴奇，装模作样地叹了口气。

“巴奇。”史蒂夫声音不大，但听起来有一丝忐忑。

“是。”巴奇回答了这一个单词。

他已经从躺椅上坐了起来，左手还被固定着，金属指头蜷曲着，蹭在底部的扶手上。

“没什么事，我只是想知道你一切都好……”史蒂夫那边像是在赶路，气息声显示出仓促，“别担心，我也很好。”

巴奇这回只是“唔”了一声，表示自己听到了，因为他并不完全放心，但他又不能对史蒂夫撒谎说“好，我不担心了。”他还是想去找他。

“待在那儿，别来找我，听见了吗？”史蒂夫像是能听见他思考的声音似的，“等我完成我的任务，那不会太久。先说到这，我一有机会就再打过去，好吗？”

“好。”

巴奇听到通话结束的咔嚓声，便把手机交换给佩珀。佩珀对他露出安抚的微笑，他有些紧张起来，不确定自己要不要说谢谢。

“别打离开的主意。”托尼瞟了他一眼，目光包含着警告性的意味，“我答应了队长要看好你，如果你跑丢了，那就是我的责任，他会把我这栋房子给拆了。”

巴奇抿了抿嘴。

“现在我要帮你取出子弹。老实说，我没有十足的把握，也不清楚会发生什么，但就目前看来，子弹对人造神经纤维的压迫很可能是导致你失去控制金属片咬合力的原因之一，所以我们必须试着把它弄出来。”

巴奇没有异议，给了托尼一个同意的眼神。

“那我们开始吧。“

一旦投入某项工作，托尼史塔克就变得少见的认真严肃起来。他手持两个不同尺寸的镊子，小呆帮他夹着冷光灯，这其实不算什么高难度的技术活，但它要求精准与耐心。弹孔极小，冷光灯不足以照亮弹孔内部，托尼戴上那顶装有探照灯的安全帽。

直到镊子伸进去，摸索着触碰到那颗弹头，再夹住，巴奇都没有动弹，他保持绝对的静默和平稳，连呼吸起伏的节律都没有大变。托尼的动作比他准备的要小心谨慎得多，他之前经历过几次子弹取出，那不是什么愉快的体验，他经历过更糟的。

“好样儿的，夹住它了。“托尼为自己加油鼓劲。

变化发生在他捏紧镊子打算取出的那一刹那。巴奇猛地颤抖起来，然后吸气，他无疑被弄痛了，但那是他可以忍受的疼痛程度，他很快屏住呼吸。

“放轻松，放轻松……“托尼的手也有些抖动，他极力使自己不受影响，就差半公分了，”出来了！“

巴奇咬牙喘气，发出嘶嘶的声音。疼痛尖锐但也正在迅速褪去，他试着重新睁开眼睛，感觉到力量重新回到他僵硬麻木的左臂，他试着攥起拳头，从肩部施劲。金属片一排接着一排地分开缝隙，再迅速对准、收齐，左肩的接缝处恢复到正常的咬合程度，他出了口气，那种虚弱感终于被驱散了一大半。

“惊人的自动校准系统……我从来没见过任何机械肢体能做到这种程度。“托尼发出感叹，像是欣赏一件夺目的艺术品。

“先生？“

贾维斯的声音毫无预兆地响了起来。

“怎么了？“托尼将弹头丢进瓷盘，放下镊子，对着小呆绑着冷光灯的脑袋伸过手，”来，击个掌。“

“我检测到一组从这里发送到未知定位台的信号。“

托尼从圆凳上站了起来。

巴奇猛地抬起头，没有一个能让他的视线落脚的地方。他看回自己身上。

“屏蔽它。“托尼紧盯着躺椅上的男人，过度冷静的嗓音显示出他的震惊。

“屏蔽失败，先生。 我会试着进行最大程度的干扰。”

“所以你对此不知情？”托尼捕捉到巴奇脸上的表情，那不像是装出来的，“你不知道他们在你的手臂上植入了定位器？”

巴奇说不出话来，他身上当然有定位器，那是个极小的设备，他早在逃出地下银行时就把它拆除丢掉了。他以为只有那一个。

难怪他们这么久都没找到他，枪伤不仅对校准系统造成了损害，也影响到了定位器，那颗子弹应该把他的胳膊打穿的，他扯开固定带，狠狠地盯着那条金属臂看。

“他们会找到这里。”他不是在怀疑，他是在下结论，“他们会找过来。”

他从躺椅上跳下，几步冲向墙角的那个纸箱，拿出小呆之前交给过他的那把枪。

“嘿！停下！”托尼伸着手，现在是没办法让那个男人冷静下来了，他知道，他只能试着不去让对方变得更加焦躁，“听我的，巴恩斯，情况没你想象得那么糟，把枪放下，我们来想办法。”

“不，没有办法。”巴奇自顾自地摇头，不像是在回答，更像是在跟自己对话，“他们会找到我，找到这里，很快。”

他把枪口对准金属臂的肘部，关节处是最脆弱的地方，那里汇聚着数不清的神经纤维与电子线路，他要确保这一切都进行得高效、利落，三枪应该足够了，他不想再对自己开上第四、第五枪。

“你不要命了？！”

托尼这回是真的被吓着了，他走过去大吼，“没错，他们会，从信号发出的那一秒钟起他们就已经获得了你的位置，就算你现在瞄准那条胳膊，把它彻底轰烂，你以为你还能拖着血淋淋的半边臂膀跑出多远？”

一旁的小呆也急匆匆地滑了上来，用脑袋撞巴奇的腰，一下又一下，差点把它自己撞倒了。巴奇用枪管推开它，手指握紧到泛白，他知道男人说得没错，那种状态下他跑不了太远。

他松开扳机，把枪扔到地上，发出一声低哑的怒吼。

佩珀闻声赶了过来，托尼拉住她，让她别靠近。巴奇退到屋子的尽头，贴住墙壁，他不可能留下来，他必须要走。

“我帮你安排去处。直升机来之前你就待在那儿，哪都别去。”

他摇着头迈步上前，把那把枪从地上捡了起来。他冲回到箱子旁边，粗暴地搜寻其它有用的武器，没有更多的了，那把冲锋枪是个例外，他重新起身，把工作台下方的那个五金工具箱拉出来，挑出所有带刃的、顶端锋利的器具，一股脑别在腰间，他现在就得走。在托尼联系到人手之前，皮尔斯的人就会赶到，他肯定这一点——没有谁比他更了解那伙人出任务的速度，他曾经是其中的一份子——他不想被捉到，更不想托尼和佩珀遭受误伤，他从来都不想牵连到任何人，他愿意花十倍的辛苦和危险来换取独自承担后果的选择。

“巴奇，”佩珀小心地靠近他，“你知道史蒂夫无法承受再次失去你。”

他愣在原地。

他最不希望在这种时刻听到史蒂夫的名字，他一直压抑，刻意不去考虑，他试图把他现在并非孤零零一个人活在世界上的事实抛到脑后，只专注于逃离，而佩珀用那个名字砸向他，潮水般的恐惧像是沿着那个名字的缝隙，迅速吞没了他的心。

“我会去找他。”他吞咽着，用少量的唾液湿润自己干燥的口腔与喉咙，“别让他来找我，我会找他，我找得到他。”

他迅速平静下来，把恐惧的潮水泵入心脏最深处，而不是淤积在胸腔里，让他连说话都痛得喘气。他对自己有信心，他总能成功逃离险境，也总能找到史蒂夫，他不清楚自己从前是不是就很擅长这件事，他没有时间细想。把揉成一团的背心从桌子上抓过去穿上，他没找到外套，干脆就不找了，托尼递给他一串车钥匙，他摇摇头。

“车的目标太大，更容易被锁定。你还有枪吗？或者刀？”

托尼只从这间新居里搜出一副老虎指和几把防身用的轻型手枪，巴奇一一接过去，老虎指直接戴上，手枪插进裤兜。佩珀带着他们下到一楼，穿过走廊来到后门，进入战斗状态的巴奇散发出与之前完全不同的气息，这气息令人提心吊胆，也让人莫名生出了些许安慰——这是个强大到可怕的人，他有能力逃生。

“史蒂夫完成他的任务之前，别告诉他这件事。”

他留下最后这句话，便迅速消失在夜色之中。

没等托尼纠结的功夫，铃声响起，佩珀将手机交给他，他看到史蒂夫的名字在屏幕上跳动。他痛苦地低声骂出一句粗口，万般无奈地揉了揉额头，佩珀忧心忡忡地望向那片刚刚被拨弄得扑簌摇动，而眼下已经恢复平静的灌木丛。

“告诉他实情。”

“他会发疯，然后先杀了我。”

“他不会杀了你。他需要你向他说出实情。”佩珀转过身来，望着爱人的眼睛，“想象一下如果你是他。”

托尼调转视线，摁下了接听键。史蒂夫热切的嗓音迅速从扬声器里响起，他清清嗓子，恨透了自己那还没灭绝的责任心。

 

史蒂夫•罗杰斯并不是个优秀的谈判家，他从不趁人之危，也很少拿捏筹码，他只凭借两样东西，一样是坚定，另一样还是坚定。

虽然过程艰难，但他最终与尼克•弗瑞在几个问题上达成了一致。

首先，阻止洞察计划实施的任务由他领导；其次，神盾局将在此次任务结束后自行解散，不为九头蛇余党创造任何继续渗透的机会；最后，巴奇•巴恩斯的去留只能由他来决定，任何人不得再强加干涉。

或许不是所有人都能买他的帐，他身上的那种坚定很容易被误读，好像那仅仅只是从不外露的骄傲加上拿捏有度的顽固，但事实是，他知道自己在做什么。

如果不相信这一点，即使再病上一百倍，弗瑞也不会对这个金毛小子点头。他见多了坚定的年轻人，他们踌躇满志、怀抱信念，把脚上的靴子踩得咯噔作响，却不清楚自己到底在做什么。罗杰斯不是其中一员。

“你要知道，我承诺不再派人追查巴恩斯的下落，不是因为我相信他，而是因为我相信你。”

他已从那间被用来当做临时办公室的地下仓库转移到了私人病房，十五分钟前，史蒂夫通过希尔联系上他，独自来到了病床前。

“你也可以不相信我，但这改变不了什么。巴奇不需要任何跟踪监视，不需要任何人干扰他的去向，我会尽全力保证这一点被落实。”

弗瑞望着史蒂夫站在窗边的背影，头一次觉得这男孩倔得像头驴。他不是没领教过史蒂夫的脾气——史蒂夫其实没什么脾气，“脾气”是个带有主观感情色彩的词语，他对事不对人的态度早已超过了所谓脾气——但发生在巴恩斯身上的事情，无疑将史蒂夫身上的那股倔劲激发到了令人费解的程度。

“我们以前有句话说，‘有软肋的特工比不上没有软肋的特工，没有软肋的特工比不上没有心的特工’。这可能是句歪理，但歪理有歪理存在的意义。而你，史蒂夫，以前我以为你至少没有什么软肋。”

弗瑞瞧着年轻男人转过身来，脸上露出惯常的不认同的神情，就像几天前弗瑞带他去看天空航母时他露出的那种神情，又冷傲，又平静，随时可以将对方驳倒。

“我不是个特工，我只是个战士。”

“我只希望你做好一切需要的心理准备，你看起来并不像已经做好了的。”

“什么？”史蒂夫皱眉。

弗瑞意识到，眼下可能不是谈这些的最佳时机，他这是在灭士气。他很少跟手下的人进行工作之外的交谈，或许是卧病在床的虚弱感动摇了他的职业素养，或许他只是老了，人一老，又刚刚被死神拽了一把，很多话就都想要说出来，否则心不安。

“巴恩斯是个只有过去而没有未来的人。你不用跟我辩驳——”

他抬起一只手，从被子下方露出来，示意史蒂夫听自己说完，“我不是在评判他，这甚至与他无关，我想要谈的是你。”

“我不讨论伪命题。”史蒂夫将盾牌拿起，背到背上。

“你觉得你护着的那个人，还是当年的巴恩斯吗？”

也许因为伤病的缘故，弗瑞的嗓音褪去了往日一贯的威严，变得平和了，“岁月无法改变你，因为你睡在冰山之下，七十年对你来说只是一瞬，但巴恩斯？他成为一个杀手的时间，已经比他是你朋友的时间还要长了。”

“你以为我不明白这些吗？”

弗瑞话音刚落，史蒂夫就转过身来，反问地有些突兀。

“这两天以来，有那么几次我甚至觉得，如果那年他掉下去，然后就死了，没有被九头蛇带走，没有受苦，没有变成现在这样，或许对他来说，是更好的结局。”

他没有看弗瑞的脸，只是低头盯着床柱映在地砖上的竖长影子。

“但我知道，这不是我真正的想法。相比之下，我宁愿他经历了那一切，只要他没有在坠落后死去，只要他还能重新出现在我面前。我不停问我自己，这两种想法，到底哪种更自私？为了不被他现在的样子而感到心痛，所以宁肯他当时就死了，还是为了能够看到他回到我身边，而宁愿他在我沉睡的日子里，被剥夺的甚至不算一个人？到底哪种想法更自私？我挑不出来。”

他抬起头来，灰蓝色的眼睛没有聚焦在任何一点上。

“我不希望他死去，也不希望他受折磨，无论哪种结局我都会感到痛苦。你说的是对的，尼克，这看似是关于他，而追根究底，我考虑的依然只有我自己的感受。”

弗瑞有些吃惊。

他知道巴恩斯是这个男人童年时代的伙伴和战场上的兄弟——或者那只是公关人员在史密森尼博物馆陈列牌上留下的项目文案，谁知道呢——每个人都有这样的朋友，你和他度过了人生中最轻快愉悦的时光，一起长大，一起做些蠢事，最终你们要分离，幸福的情况是你们各自组成了家庭，然后顺理成章地渐行渐远，而不幸的，可能就是一场争吵、一次误会或一场彻头彻尾的意外，比如他们俩。

但史蒂夫表现得太，太过了。弗瑞明白那种愧疚感，但史蒂夫表现得太深重、太铭心刻骨，那段话是一番忏悔，一番灵魂深处的自白，这世界上太多人连对待自己的至亲至爱都做不到这地步，弗瑞无法理解，他不觉得史蒂夫这种状态是件好事。

“这不是你能做出的选择，队长。永远别尝试扮演上帝。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“我不会扮演一个我不信任的角色。”

“我不想破坏你的希望，我只是必须告诉你，即使这场阴谋被推翻，皮尔斯倒台，巴恩斯也无法拥有一个你设想中的未来。他有两种结局，一是被九头蛇在欧洲的分部回收……”

“我们不对一个人用‘回收’这种词。”史蒂夫强硬地打断他，不掩饰脸上的愠怒，“你说话说得像是个九头蛇的人，尼克，那听起来很糟。”

“你知道事实情况是什么样的，小子，你只是不敢去深究，而把注意力投到这些无关紧要的细节上。你觉得你能承担所有问题，解决所有问题，我告诉你，问题就在于你不能，你做不到，没有人能对另一段没有未来的人生负责，也没有人应该这样做。”

“我应该。”

弗瑞出了口气，感觉到前所未有的疲惫。他还没病到那个程度，如果他想拍桌子他就能拍桌子，他也可以提高嗓门，彻底盖住史蒂夫那简短又执拗的回答，但他没有这样做。没有用。

“这次任务结束之后，你有什么打算？”

“休个长假。”

史蒂夫折回病床，将放在柜子上的黑皮匣提到手里。“我为神盾局工作了两年，应该能休息一阵子了。”

“那可不叫休假，那叫失业。”戴着一只护目罩的男人轻微眯起眼，带着几分温和的嘲弄。

史蒂夫转身走向入口，推开房门，几个守在外面的保卫为他让出空间。

 

“我已经联系上猎鹰和罗曼诺夫，他们会分头赶往局里。”副局长的目光从膝上的笔记本电脑屏幕上抬起，望向从病房里走出的金发男人，“弗瑞的直升机二十分钟后在天台降落，你跟我们一起？”

“不了，我骑车。”

离开托尼的住处后他回了一趟公寓，将自己那辆摩托从车库里骑了过来，顺便添了件外套。“我们尽量分散行动，随时保持联系。”

“路上小心，队长。”

他握紧黑皮匣的提手，向坐在长椅上的希尔点头示意，便沿着空旷的走廊大步离开了。

在刚才那段略微走题的简短对话前，他已得到所有重要的信息。根据局里的人员从发射台传来的口信，天空航母进行作业的倒计时于几小时前突然生效，毫无预兆，洞察机库已处于警戒状态，发射台所有工作人员时刻待命，地勤组正在清场。一旦那三架航母顺利升空，便立即与洞察卫星进行对接，他的任务就是登上去，在它们彻底武器化之前把定位刀锋换成自己的。

这不是件轻松好办的事情，阻力太强大，他几乎是带着一支东拼西凑的临时军对抗整个九头蛇领导下的神盾局。但真说起来，当年那个独闯施密特老窝的年轻人应该要比现在紧张得多——什么都是熟能生巧，包括拯救世界。

他经历过那么多战场，旧时代的和新时代的，正确的事情从来都不好办，自由的代价也向来高昂，这些全不陌生，他没有片刻的动摇。

只是这一次，他没有作出最坏的打算。他要完成任务，也要活着回来，没有第二种可能性，他不能死。

他跨上摩托，把三片定位刀锋从黑皮匣里取出，放进口袋。手指碰到了手机的棱角，他愣住几秒，最后犹豫地拿了出来，拨通不久前才联系过的那个号码。

听到托尼的话后，有那么几秒钟，他怀疑托尼是在跟自己开玩笑。托尼一直是个满嘴跑火车的家伙，不会放过任何一个捉弄朋友的好机会，这绝对是可能的，他把手机贴在耳边，半天都没说出话来，他想等托尼笑，等托尼笑着大喊“骗到你了！”，他发誓这次他不会发火，只要托尼快点承认。

而托尼没有，电话那头是长久的静默，只等着他作出反应。

“他们在他的胳膊里植入了定位器……”他重复着托尼刚才对他说的这句话，下颚的颤抖迫使他无法清楚发音，“所以他现在相当于，地图上的一个活动坐标？”

“我很抱歉，队长。”

他一手撑在摩托的把手上，感觉从肩膀到指尖的力气正在被抽尽。

“他说他要去哪了吗？”

巴奇没有地方可去，或者说，史蒂夫根本想不出那个人还能去哪。

“没有。”托尼只能实话实说，“我想他没办法在固定的地点停留太久，只能不断移动。”

有将近半分钟的间隙，史蒂夫什么都问不出来了。手上凸出的骨节开始泛白，手机尾部收声孔的位置也跟随着他的掌心轻微颤抖，他喘着气，偶尔发出一声犹疑的单音节将这尴尬的沉默填充起来，他咬紧嘴唇，望着脚下的道路伸展到视线所无法触及的远处，托尼喊了他一声，他收回目光。

“他让我别在你做完事情之前告诉你，但佩珀认为我得跟你说实话。史蒂夫，别太担心，巴奇是个厉害角色，他会想办法保护自己的。”

“你不明白……”他喃喃地摇头，像是在摇头给自己看，“你不明白，巴奇他……他根本没地方可去……”

对于冬兵来说，世界是一片迷雾四散的荒野。他可以从这里逃到那里，但也只是另一片荒野罢了。

“他走了多久？”

史蒂夫抬起头来，猛然发动了引擎，跨到车座上。

“刚刚。”

“往什么方向？”

“后门通往另一条路，南北朝向，从这往北两公里与你们来时的那条路相交，但恐怕他不会走主道。”电话那头传来摇晃不清的嗓音，托尼显然是快步走出了屋子，“他拒绝直升机，也没把我给他的车开走，他的选择是明智的，现在他就是九头蛇手里的一个移动坐标，只能尽量保持目标越小越好。”

“他带武器了吗？”

“没多少。”

“我知道了。”史蒂夫开始召回流失的力气，没有时间留给他恐慌颤抖，“无论如何，感谢你和佩珀。”

摩托飞离原地，他在五秒钟内迅疾提速，只扶住了一边把手。

他拨通娜塔莎的号码，告诉对方他要迟到一小时，她和萨姆先做好准备。娜塔莎没让他就此挂断，他知道自己瞒得了任何人只除了这个女人，“巴奇的位置暴露了，他一个人逃走了”，他在飞驰的公路上对着手机大声说道，“给我一个小时，一个小时后我准时赶回去，一切按计划行事。”

娜塔莎还想说什么，但他挂断了。他没有时间也没有精力再去听取任何质疑、意见和“巴恩斯不值得”之类的劝慰，他不需要那些。他已经让巴奇一个人面对了太多，一个人坠落，一个人被抓走，一个人孤零零地活过七十年，却好像早就死去了，这些在巴奇浑身是伤地找到他那一刻起就得结束，彻底地、永久地结束，他容忍不了任何倒退。巴奇逃不远的，只要九头蛇掌握了他的实时位置，纽约就是个大牢笼而已，他其实不知道自己能够怎么做，他能想到的最好结果是他在朗姆洛之前找到巴奇，然后带着巴奇和自己一起，他现在承认自己之前的决定是错的，他从开始就不该留下巴奇一人，只要巴奇在他身边，即使有危险，至少他们还能共同面对。

托尼的住所和弗瑞的私人病房隔着好几个街区，他花了二十分钟超速、违规变道、擅闯交通指示灯，终于靠近了那条托尼提到的主道。他记得托尼的提醒，巴奇不太可能走那条主道，所以他开始绕，沿着没有铺柏油的野径和不足两车道宽的岔路搜寻。

入夜了，人造的霓虹灯光将这座城市的上空涂抹成不通透的紫红色，街上偶尔亮起寥寥几个光点，又迅速掠过，大多是私家车的车灯，里面坐着恨不得快些回到孩子和爱人身边享受晚餐的上班族。史蒂夫张望着，双眼被夜色打成失真的幽蓝色，他驶过大桥，轧上老旧的电车轨道，他从一家又一家夜店门前的年轻人身边飞驰而过，那些奇装异服、浓妆艳抹的人群里不可能有巴奇，巴奇曾经会喝酒也爱跳舞，但现在的他不可能出现在那里，现在他只是个幽灵。强风将史蒂夫胸前敞开的外套衣襟吹得扑簌作响，夜晚潮湿的空气不停灌进他的鼻腔里，他记起多年前巴奇教他跳舞，巴奇那双永远擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋，巴奇有力的手掌，他并不太想学什么新潮的舞步但巴奇坚持搂着他的腰，“嘿，我是在教你约姑娘的必备技能，别不知好歹”，巴奇是这样在他耳边说的，巴奇笑他青涩，笑他没有节奏感，最终他拗不过巴奇的坚持，脱了鞋踩在巴奇的脚背上。他记得巴奇喝了很多掺了橄榄和柠檬汁的酒，像醉也像没醉，嘴角勾得半天都不放下来，他又想到两天前的巴奇，坐在浴缸旁握着那瓶饮料，充满防备地盯着他，好像那是瓶阴险的毒药，他望着前方，灯光昏暗的道路再次变窄，他重新颤抖起来，他想见巴奇，一秒都等不了。

 

枪声响起时他四周没有车辆，否则他很可能发生冲撞。枪声来自右后方，那是一条夹在两栋建筑物之间的街道，声响起来得急促而迅猛，那不是普通警察配备的枪型，史蒂夫听得出来。他减速，在停稳之前就调转车头，夜晚很容易看清火光，他又听到一连串不同于之前的枪响。

他冲向那条街，看到了特战队的车辆。车上有人端枪，后车厢敞开着，不断有人跳下来。

“在那边！”

站在街角的黑衣男人冲车子的方向招手，极为不耐地大喊，“他有枪，都注意一点！”

朗姆洛。史蒂夫绕过他，按照他指示的方向迅猛加速，他想吼出声，他有那种强烈的感觉——巴奇就在与自己相距不过百米的某一处奔跑或躲藏，他想喊巴奇的名字，让巴奇知道自己在这儿但他不能过早暴露，特战队起码出动了四组的人手，看来娜塔莎那边会轻松一些，史蒂夫想。他已经驶过两个岔口，一道微弱的银光在视野尽头一掠而过，像是金属表面反射的光泽，这下他看清楚了，那个迅速隐没在建筑物后面的影子，他用远光灯打过去，同时继续加速，就算没被照到，巴奇不可能听不出这突然靠近他的摩托的引擎声。

“巴奇！”他终于按捺不住地喊，“是我！”

那影子又冲出几步才迟缓地僵在了原地，转过头来。

在那双眼里栖息已久的惊恐和愤怒还没来得及褪去，就被近乎静默的震动所覆盖。巴奇望着他，一动不动地站着，两手握着不同大小的枪，胸口剧烈起伏。

没等他大吼一句“上车”，巴奇已经跳过道旁的绿化带，不管不顾地朝他跑来。他把盾牌从背上拿下来栓到手上，紧接着就被巴奇跨上车的动作撞了一把，粗重的颤抖顺着巴奇的身体传上了他的脊背，他感觉到巴奇喘得厉害。

这次不需要他教，巴奇就伸过双手，紧紧环抱住他。子弹从背后擦过来，贴着车子的排气管，贴着巴奇的头发，贴着他俩靠在一起的手肘，史蒂夫后悔自己几个月前没有听从托尼的建议去车行换一辆新车，虽然现在这辆就已经够快了，几个急拐弯险些将他连人带车带巴奇撞翻出去，他艰难地找回平衡，重新握紧变速档，再次拧到极限。

身后的枪声和呼喊都淡去了，他不敢放松警惕，继续着危险的拐弯。巴奇的头发被风吹得四处乱扬，蹭在他后颈上，他略微转动脑袋，感觉到巴奇的鼻尖碰上了他。

“受伤了吗？”他大声问巴奇。那散乱晃动的发梢给了他巴奇摇头的信号。

“我现在没法看见你摇头，巴奇！”他哭笑不得道，“风声这么大，你得跟我说话！”

“你的任务怎么样？”巴奇用另一个问题代替了回应。

“还没开始，但我赶得上……”史蒂夫笑了，人在紧张到极致的时刻反而会彻底放松下来，他前倾上身，确保完全掌握车体转弯时的偏向，“要跟我一起吗？”

“要。”巴奇这下知道回答问题了。

“所以他们在你的胳膊里也植入了定位器？”

“是的。”听起来还有些止不住的恼怒。

“没关系，现在你跟我回局里，我们去阻止那三艘航母升空，他们怎样都会得知我们的位置了……”

史蒂夫安慰他，也是在为自己梳理头绪。只要他成功将巴奇带回去，朗姆洛必定要转变战术，到那时候，特战队的首要目标就变成阻止他和所有与他同一战线的人，因而无法集中在巴奇一个人身上。

那种程度的转变就够了，只要巴奇不是一个人在对抗他们就够了。

“你准备好和美国队长一起作战了吗？”他突然冒出这句话来，虽然眼下绝对不是个适合开玩笑的场合，“巴奇？”

他没听到什么回应，巴奇只是一瞬间地绷紧了身体，抱住他的双臂也收得更紧。他其实不记得自己曾经对巴奇说过类似的话了，他们在逃亡，夜风拉扯着他们的衣角与发梢，他只是想要给巴奇鼓鼓劲，让巴奇重燃希望。

“他们也在找你。”

巴奇突然凑上来贴近他的鬓角，潮湿的热气喷在他的耳朵上。

“他们想把我抓回去，也想杀了你。”巴奇一个字一个字地咬，生怕自己说得不够清楚，怕风声盖住了他的声音，“我听到朗姆洛用对讲机跟另一组人通话。那组人应该正在神盾局。”

“看来他们至少已经失败了一半，不是吗？”史蒂夫借着直行的机会飞快地转过头，对巴奇露出笑容。

巴奇也笑了一下，史蒂夫还没看清，就不得不把脸转回去，面向前方。巴奇依然紧贴着他，像是还有什么要说下去。

“你可以做完你的工作后再来找我。”他们疾驰得太快，不断有风往两人之间的空隙里灌，巴奇贴着他的耳朵，大声告诉他，“我跑得很快，他们追不上我。”

“所以你是在怪我多事了？”

巴奇又摇头，史蒂夫的脖子被巴奇那头乱发弄得发痒。

“那我现在就把你丢下来，你自己跑吧。”史蒂夫愉悦地挑起眉毛，假装没感觉到巴奇摇头，像是真的被这不知感恩的朋友给惹恼了。

“不行。”巴奇认认真真地拒绝，“我要跟你一起过去。”

“去做什么？”

“去把那三架航母弄下来。”巴奇老老实实地重复史蒂夫刚才的话，只不过措辞有细微的差别。

“好，我们去把那三架航母弄下来。”史蒂夫忍不住又笑了，“弄下来以后，我们要怎么庆祝？”

巴奇没吭声，“庆祝”的概念显然已经离他太远了。又是个急转弯，他抱紧史蒂夫的腰背，任由身体被惯性拉向另一边，然后逐渐恢复平稳。

“去喝一杯？”史蒂夫提议道，“纽约变样了，我不认识几家酒吧，我想我们可以买酒回去喝。我们也可以去跳舞。我真的不知道现在的年轻人都跳什么舞，你肯定也不知道，这样也好，我们谁都别笑话谁了。”

巴奇的确不知道现在的年轻人都跳什么舞，或者说，他其实不记得跳舞是件什么样的活动了。但他不算很抗拒，他觉得那应该不是什么太可怕的事情。

“巴奇。”

巴奇应声抬头，贴向史蒂夫的脸颊。

“你到现在都还没喊我的名字。”

其实史蒂夫没有特别在意这个，他们有的是时间，如果巴奇现在还不打算喊他的名字，那就不喊，这没妨碍过他们之间的交谈，可不知为何，这个问题突然在他胃里翻搅起来，他想，或许现在是个让巴奇努力一把的好时机。

“你认识我，对吧？你知道史蒂夫是谁，史蒂夫•罗杰斯。我不是介意什么，只是，如果你喊一下我的名字，我会很高兴。”

 

说完后，他等着，等着巴奇开口。他觉得巴奇其实已经准备好了。他保持直行，没有发现那辆车是何时从前方的岔口拐过来的，车子朝着他们撞过来时他还在等，等巴奇的声音从斜后方传进他的耳朵，如果不是突然间的冲撞，不是突然间的翻滚、疼痛和天旋地转，他或许已经听到了。

尖利又嘈杂的轰鸣之后，是一段飘忽的死寂。

他从地上爬起来，掌根被擦出一道口子，顺着袖口往下滴血。跌出去前他试图用盾护住巴奇的头部，但冲撞力太大，着地后他们往两个方向甩了过去，他甩出了十几米远。

抬起头四处张望，他看到侧翻在街角的摩托旁躺着一具身体。踉跄几步跑过去，巴奇被沙土蹭脏了的脸从深褐色的乱发下露出来，还是那样缺乏血色。他没有昏过去。

他挣扎着活动膝盖，翻身跪立起来，金属臂撑住地面，他的肩膀止不住地打抖。史蒂夫感觉自己的心脏恢复了跳动，他想要拉住巴奇，在他伸手之前巴奇猛地睁大双眼，拽过他的胳膊扯向身后，子弹在他们头顶上方不足三公分的高度爆裂开来，打穿商铺的落地窗，巴奇推着他卧倒在地，顷刻间除了枪响，就只剩对方粗重的呼吸。


	9. Chapter 9

巴奇喘着粗气，眼神落到史蒂夫身后那家户外用品店的油彩广告上。临街的玻璃窗彻底被打碎，露出里头空无一人的景象，他爬起身来猛冲过去，跳过被玻璃碴覆盖了的一大块地面。

店面不大，毫无照明，放下来的卷帘门将夜晚微弱的光源也隔绝在外，他凭借从身后透来的路灯光线四处搜寻，终于找到枪支弹药的柜台——不像专门的枪械行，这类商店还不能对武器开架销售）——他出拳打碎玻璃柜台，抓出两把冲锋枪，他其实不太用得惯这种型号但没时间细细挑选了，陈列架底部堆满配套附件，他花了几秒钟找出合他心仪的弹匣和高倍瞄准镜，他甚至翻出了一个榴弹发射器，略作思索后，又将那沉甸甸的圆柱体丢开，只随手拽走一根三点式枪背带，紧接着便冲到柜台的另一头，抢出几盒子弹和几瓶烟雾弹。

枪声还在响，他慌张回头，看到史蒂夫已经追进店里，冲向了另一处货架。

把沉甸甸的弹药塞进裤兜里，他又抓出几盒子弹，史蒂夫已经赶到他身边，手里拽着一大块什么东西，他看不清。

“穿上。”

史蒂夫强硬地拽走他手里的枪和子弹，为他腾出换上防弹衣的空当，他望向史蒂夫刚才经过的那排货架，不管不顾地冲了过去——从防弹衣旁边的支架上拉出一件野战背心，他克制住手指的颤抖使劲往身上套，草草将尼龙粘扣全部扣牢。

如果只靠他那两个浅浅的裤兜，他什么都带不走，而现在他有了所有这些鼓鼓囊囊的厚实口袋，这给了他一丝安全感。

“你穿那个。”他跑回史蒂夫身边，一边瞪着对方，一边将弹药塞进野战背心的口袋里。

像是知道没办法也没时间再说服他改变主意了，史蒂夫迅速穿上防弹衣，一连串枪声混合着玻璃炸裂和卷帘门被击中的钝响，他拽着巴奇的胳膊蹲下去，低头躲到收银台之后。

史蒂夫警觉地盯着空荡荡的窗外，巴奇将托尼给他的那两把手枪拿出来，加上刚才抢到的，粗略分出两人份，他将一把枪挂到史蒂夫的肩上，随后又扯下——史蒂夫一手拿着盾牌就没法用冲锋枪——他干脆将两把手枪全推过去，一只塞进史蒂夫手里，一只揣到史蒂夫腰间，还有子弹，好在史蒂夫防弹衣里还穿了一件外套，他把那件外套的衣角使劲往外拽，露出口袋，用子弹把口袋填得满满的。

史蒂夫有防弹衣，有武器和盾牌，这让他爬满血丝的眼睛稍微放松下来那么一点。

“巴奇，我们得分头冲出去……”史蒂夫的嗓子低沉得可怕，“他们还不知道我们现在是两个人，这有好处，我先出去引开他们，你找到摩托那里，尽量顶住，我一脱身就去找你，但如果时间久了我还没回来，你先……”

巴奇不断点头，而还没史蒂夫把最后一句话说完，他就僵住，然后一个劲摇头，不由分说地摘掉手上那副老虎指，抓住史蒂夫的手给对方套上去，接着把躺在地上的那把冲锋枪拿起来，一把扛在背上，一把架在怀里。

他抬起头，望向史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫扳过他的后颈，在他额头上留下重重一吻，隔着散乱发丝的皮肤吻起来粗糙而冰凉。

他望着史蒂夫翻身跳过收银台，小心谨慎地潜到了商店之外。攥紧手枪和拳头，他猫着腰挪出身前的遮蔽物，滚向那片玻璃碎片积聚起来的地面上。

他盯着史蒂夫的轮廓掩映在建筑物投下的阴影里，忽然觉得，那层晦暗与史蒂夫是如此的格格不入。

密集的枪声在刚才的几秒钟里迅速沉寂下去，或许是他之前的火力抵抗让朗姆洛不敢轻举妄动，又或者是皮尔斯下了命令，他们必须抓活的。史蒂夫的影子在阴影里滑行，他无疑已经引起注意了，几个特战队的队员从远处的街角现身，瞄准那身影迅速滑过的方向。

巴奇架起枪，瞄准那几颗盯着史蒂夫的人头。史蒂夫就要跑出那条街了，建筑物投射的阴影已不足以继续掩护他，巴奇扣动扳机，在猛烈的后座力消散之前便移动枪口，第二个，第三个，第四个，他帮史蒂夫扫清了五十米范围以内的威胁，同时也吸引了更多人手。

他抿紧嘴巴猛冲出来，按照史蒂夫说的那样，他奔向摩托车横躺的那块路面，目光仍然不能从史蒂夫身上移开。

罗杰斯队长的现身无疑对他们的追捕者造成了不小的冲击，火力一时间统统朝他集中过去。他举着盾牌往另一条路跑，这片街区聚居着大量移民，低矮而臃肿的公寓楼挤挤挨挨、错综复杂，在这样的环境里，汽车的机动性太低，朗姆洛的人不可能再回去把那辆蠢笨的车子开进岔道里追，只要跑得够快并且找准路线，他有办法把那些人甩远，然后原路返回，在被重新发现之前带巴奇逃离。

“罗杰斯不必抓活的，给我看准点开枪！”隔着一条道，他听见朗姆洛的吼声，“你们分三路过去抄他的道，D组的跟我回去堵冬兵！”

所以皮尔斯的命令必然是“冬兵要抓活的”，他居然松了口气，随后浑身绷紧，他本以为自己能吸引走九成火力，他猛地刹住脚步，惯性使得他趔趄着向前跨了几米，一手撑住建筑物拐角的粗糙墙壁，他回过头去。

路的尽头很狭窄，中段的岔道口传来杂乱的跑动声，他还没看清子弹是从哪儿射过来的，就条件反射地抬肘举盾，闪身退到拐角之后，他险些被爆头。有人从他后方靠近，他掏枪转过去对准街角的黑影，一个骑滑板车的小男孩毫无预兆地蹿了出来，他手一慢，对方的子弹就已经飞向他的头顶。

他恨恨地冲向另一侧，开始往反方向跑。他看到了远处几个特战队的家伙被间隔的路灯一下又一下地打亮，而那些人好像还没注意到他也在这条路里似的，他瞄准然后扣动扳机，几个人应声倒地，而奔跑的动静还没消失，那回荡在两侧建筑物之间的鞋底踏进水洼里的细微声响，被克制住的浓重鼻息所轻轻搅动的空气，这些不是他的，不是罗杰斯的，这是……巴奇的。

在他认识到这一点之前，巴奇已经来到了他面前不过几米远的距离。他甚至忘了巴奇是个多么擅长隐于黑夜的人，敏捷并且悄无声息，除了偶尔由金属臂反射出的几道光线，他就像个脚踏实地的幽灵。

他还没看清巴奇的脸，就被远处那指过来的枪口扯走了注意力，而他的身后显然也出现了威胁，巴奇的眼睛瞬间睁大了。

他扑过去扯开巴奇，盾牌护在巴奇的脑后，一连串枪响和一阵剧痛同时炸开，巴奇低吼着爬起来开枪，把那个从背后射中他手臂的人打得浑身震颤，倒在路面上。来不及查看伤势，他挣扎着站起身来，巴奇望了他一眼，他没容许自己花时间回复巴奇一个安抚的眼神，就重新举起了手枪。他躲闪着击中了巴奇身后的那几个火力来源，字面意义上地把自己背后交给了巴奇，巴奇放开枪托，腾出手来从口袋里掏出匕首——打伤史蒂夫手臂的人还瘫倒在路中央不断痉挛着，另一个特战队队员已经跳过同伴的躯体，悄无声息地压低枪口，朝着目标方向前进——他几步冲过去，单手持枪击中来人的上臂，让对方无力再开火，他举高匕首刺入那人的胸口，拄着留在体外的刀柄往另一侧拽，史蒂夫的受伤令他有些失控，他清楚感受到了这种失控，他拔出刀子后退两步，不知是耳鸣还是真实的，他又听到一串尖锐到难以忍受的枪响。

他颤抖转身，史蒂夫的身影还是立着的，没有倒在地上，这让晕眩感褪了下去，他冷静地往回冲，连之前的喘息也被他屏住了，他把滴血的匕首插回口袋，重新托起冲锋枪，他只让自己短暂地眨动睫毛，而不是颤抖或者发出任何显示他恐惧的声响。

枪响来得很远，另一组人暂时不敢贸然靠近，只隔着一条路冲他们所在的街角放空枪，史蒂夫拽着他往路的另一头跑，他开始允许自己大口喘气，胸膛疼得他不得不大口喘气，他勉强集中注意力，去听史蒂夫的呼吸，风声和行人的尖叫声在他耳边横冲直撞，他听不清，他不想变得愤怒、焦躁、害怕，他想把脑子排空就像他以前执行任务时那样，但他做不到，那些情绪在他身体里沸腾翻滚，他觉得痛，觉得想要发抖，他对任何激烈的情绪都具有排异反应。这不像过去任何一次交火任务，任务里不该包含史蒂夫，不该包含任何一个他害怕受伤的人，他盯着身侧那个男人的浅色鬓角，视野随着奔跑的步伐一摇一晃——他过去也曾这样跑过，可能是错觉，但他就是知道，他们过去也这样跑过，也许不是被一伙拿枪的人追，也不是稍有迟钝就会丧命，只是拉着对方的手不停地跑，跑过一个又一个路口，他想问问史蒂夫是不是真的，但他忍住了，现在不是提问的好时机，他要有耐心。

拐过一个路口，不远处再次出现围堵的人影，他们不能继续往前也不能原路返回，只能跌跌撞撞地冲到一辆卡车后面蹲下，暂时将货厢当做掩体。

“你得先走。”巴奇没有去看史蒂夫的脸，他盯着卡车九点钟方向的那个路口，警觉的眼神锐如冰棱，“从那边，”他把冲锋枪搁在膝上，抬起手指，指着他眺望的方向，“那边暂时没人，我在这拖住他们……”

“别想了。”史蒂夫低低地出声，将他的计划全盘堵了回去。

“你会死。”巴奇终于转回头来，身旁的人与他紧挨着，他抬眼就看见了那双灰蓝色的眼睛，“再不走你就会死……”

“我不会。只是胳膊中了一枪，别紧张。”史蒂夫没再看他，把视线转向了远处那个人影越聚越多的方位，“我们能挺过这个，巴奇。”

巴奇怀疑史蒂夫自己都没有足够的信心说出这话。他不傻，史蒂夫也不傻，如果说一开始他们还没能完全了解眼下的情形，那么现在他们已经清楚了，对方无论从人数还是从火力规格上都占有绝对优势，那不是一句加油打气的话就能抵消的，巴奇忍不住掐住了史蒂夫的手，他想弄疼史蒂夫，让史蒂夫听他的话，他不知道还能怎么做。

“他们不会杀了我，我还有用，他们只是要抓住我。你现在就走！”压低嗓音突然变得如此困难，他差一点喊出声来，“现在。”

“你觉得我会留你一个人在这被他们带走？”

史蒂夫反手抓紧他的胳膊，甚至比他更加用力，“想都别想，巴奇，想都别想。”

“我不会被他们带走！”

他把手收回来，端起了枪。

他把枪口杵到金发男人的胸口，抵得对方轻轻往后一倒，后脑撞在货厢的铁板上，发出砰的一响。他们还在躲藏，所以只能把所有动作和话语限制在最低范围内，史蒂夫望着那张苍白的脸，怒目圆瞪的巴奇，把皲裂起皮的嘴唇咬出血的巴奇，危险而狂躁的巴奇，脆弱的巴奇。

被枪指着的那个人明明是他，巴奇的手却开始抖，骨节发白，像是快攥碎了。

“走！”

巴奇从齿缝里挤出一个干涩的单音节，机械地重复着，“走！现在！”

史蒂夫知道巴奇说出那句“我不会被抓住”时并没有十足的自信，就像他说“我不会死”时一样。他的人生已经遇到过太多次绝境，每次他都挺过去了，记忆中最久远的那一次是巴奇用性命换来的，七十年过去了，巴奇回来了，这不能是什么可怕的玩笑，上帝没理由把巴奇送回他身边，只为再一次夺走，或再一次把他们分开。他握住巴奇的枪口，没使太大力气就挪开了，巴奇紧盯着他，急促地小口呼吸，他再次听到空气被划开的声音。

巴奇从他眼里读到危险来袭的预告，下意识绷紧了身体，他扑着巴奇一起卧倒，一连串子弹打在卡车货厢上，交叠成刺耳又锋利的轰鸣，巴奇单手把枪举高，来不及瞄准就是一通扫射。对方不断朝卡车靠近，史蒂夫看到其中一名正在换榴弹发射器，另外几个已经抱上了霰弹枪，他从巴奇胸前的口袋里掏出烟雾弹，拉开栓环，贴着路面朝那边丢过去，巴奇在黄色烟幕被炸开前便拉着他从地上爬起来，逆风逃往来时的路。

从背后跟上他们的那组人手散布在街角的几座建筑物周围，没有更高效的火力补给，只能用枪。巴奇和史蒂夫分成两路，一边躲闪着开枪一边全速奔跑——首先要跑出烟幕之后那群人的视野范围——巴奇在默数，他就快把子弹打光了，最后一次扣动扳机之后的瞬间他转身将枪杆猛掷出去，击中了那个靠他最近的特战队员。绕过两个转角，他再次和史蒂夫汇合，追上他们的四个人也已经用尽火力，很明智地选择了停下，巴奇来不及把背上的那把冲锋枪拽到前面，他夺过史蒂夫的手枪，四枪命中，划出一道毫无破绽的弧线。

盾牌在他脑袋上方不到半公分的距离飞过，他惊愕地转头，被史蒂夫隔空击倒的黑衣人倒在地上痛呼，一只靴子踹开他蜷缩的身体，那是朗姆洛。

朗姆洛的枪口已经架了起来，作势瞄准他背后的史蒂夫。盾牌还躺在地上，一时来不及取回，巴奇跳上附近的汽车前盖，拆下枪背带的同时猛扑到特战队队长的身上，双腿紧紧绞住男人的颈脖，他险些被摔下去，又硬撑着挺起腰，枪背带的两端被他缠在手上，他抬高胳膊，用厚实耐磨的尼龙背带勒住了朗姆洛的喉咙。

朗姆洛发出窒息的痛呼，戴着黑色皮套的双手瞬间松开，加挂了榴弹枪发射器的冲锋枪掉在地上。巴奇越勒越紧，同时用余光瞥见史蒂夫与人近距离缠斗的身影，朗姆洛揪住了他的手腕，迟迟未能拽开，只得趔趔趄趄地跪向一侧，揪着骑在他肩上的男人往前摔，把巴奇重重丢在地上。巴奇爬起来抓住朗姆洛的脚踝，几乎将他扯翻，顺势抽走他别在腰间的手枪，子弹突然从耳边蹿来，他俯身闪躲，还没来得及睁开眼睛，一具重量迅速靠近了他，在他头顶架起一片遮天蔽日的阴影，他被撞得浑身一晃，史蒂夫伸手扶稳了他。

数不清的子弹打在盾牌上，史蒂夫的手臂震颤着，胸膛剧烈起伏，他们不能在盾牌之下躲上一整天。趁着来袭者更换弹匣的功夫巴奇冒险现身，冲到路中央拾起朗姆洛的那把冲锋枪，他向那些人身旁最近的一辆车子发射榴弹，后座力令他重心不稳地后退了几步，火光冲天的景象在他面前展现，那没有造成什么实质性的伤亡，只是弄出了震耳欲聋的声响和呛人的滚滚浓烟，他明白这一点。

而他这才发现史蒂夫情况不妙。他冲回到史蒂夫身边，惊惶不安地呆住了两秒，史蒂夫一面捂着手臂上的弹孔一面试图对他笑，但那笑容太辛苦了，它让巴奇被恐惧刺伤。

架着史蒂夫的胳膊，他们往车子爆炸的反方向跑。他们其实没有多少方向能跑了，这片区域已经变成了特战队的势力范围，他们一时还不会束手就擒，但也只是从这条路上逃往那条路上而已。史蒂夫靠着他，在这种关头他们谁都不必逞强，他们贴得那么近，巴奇甚至能听到史蒂夫心脏的泵动，史蒂夫手臂上的血不断蹭在他的胳膊上，湿漉漉的黏腻感，他感到了短暂的呼吸困难。

“你的任务。”他催促自己开口，留给他们说话的时间太少了，“你说你要去……不能让它们升空。”

他望了一眼史蒂夫的脸，然后迅速转开视线，重新看向前方。

“我也说过我要带你一起。”

如果巴奇记得一切的话，他就能明白，史蒂夫并非永远正确、永远所向披靡。史蒂夫的坚持来自于勇气和信念，可信念既不是枪也不是炮，它们是虚空的念头，是一呼一吸间发热的潮气，离开了史蒂夫的胸膛它们就存活不了。

“我不跟你去。”巴奇摇着头，鼻腔里发出干涩的音调，“你自己去。”

史蒂夫猛然捏紧了他有体温的那只手，捏到他轻微蹙起眉头。这条路前方再次传来凌乱而快速的脚步声，紧跟背后的吼叫也越来越响，眼前的单岔口通往一排公寓楼，巴奇咬紧牙关，拉着史蒂夫冲进了离他们最近的楼道，两阶并作一阶，拼命往上逃。一对说着西班牙语的母女手挽着手从楼梯转角走出来，对咫尺之外的危险毫无预料，而枪响开始在露天楼梯的铁栏杆上一一炸裂，巴奇感觉到史蒂夫松开他的手，他只眨了一次眼，史蒂夫就已经扑过去张开盾牌，把母女俩推到保护范围之内，三个人沿着走廊摔进去老远。

母亲尖叫着想要爬起来拉住女儿，小女孩浑身抖得厉害，子弹在她小腿上擦出一道血痕，鲜血淌到了粘着塑料花的拖鞋上。巴奇跑过去蹲下抱起小女孩，塞到那女人的怀里，史蒂夫用手示意她们快回到屋子里，没能说出话来。

巴奇跪在他面前，抖抖嗦嗦地捧住他的脸。

“没事……”史蒂夫一手撑着地面，挣扎着贴墙坐起来，“没事，巴奇……”

被他低声哄着的人眼眶发红，睫毛半天都没再眨动一下。用手摁压住他肩膀上的那处枪伤，巴奇的指缝被血渗满，离他们不过几米远的楼梯道继续传来枪响，巴奇使劲转过头去，望着那一小块透过楼梯铁栏映进他眼里的远景。没有天，没有地面，那是一块红砖墙，大概是公寓楼对面的什么建筑外墙，他的手仍然紧紧按着史蒂夫的肩膀，那种黏腻感在他掌心里加深着，他转回来，没有往史蒂夫的脸上看，他望向走廊的尽头，一排排房门紧闭着，只有尽头处的那个屋子的门打开了一条缝，有人在偷看他们。

那只是个形容憔悴的青年，像是刚刚磕过药，反应迟钝、神情恍惚。特战队的人马上就会冲上来，巴奇明白，朗姆洛会轰开每一个住户的门只为搜出他们，他不知道为什么他突然开始考虑起这个，他看向那个被小女孩跑丢了的沾血的塑料拖鞋。他望了望史蒂夫，他其实并不想看到金发男人的那张脸，他作出了一个决定，像是吞咽口水那样迅速，他作了决定。

“开门！”他突然拔出手枪，指向那个病怏怏的偷窥者，“把门打开！”

青年颤颤巍巍地开了门，他首先冲进去，一脚踹开卧室的木板门让那青年躲进去，不许出声。史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地跟进来，巴奇拉着他进了卫生间，找到浴缸上方墙角处的换气扇。楼道远远传来一串紧密的响动，特战队已经在上楼，巴奇一跃而起，踩稳浴缸的边缘，右手撑着墙壁，挥动左拳朝排气扇凿了上去。

史蒂夫这下清楚了巴奇的计划——打穿排气扇通往外界的通道——他勉强站直身体，没有自作聪明地凑过去添乱，手臂和肩膀的枪伤远不足以要了他的命，但在短时间内限制了他的行动力，他紧盯着卫生间外的那扇房门，特战队的人随时会冲上来，如果出现任何意外，他要保证巴奇在自己之前逃出去。

铁拳一下又一下撞击墙壁，发出浑浊的轰响。感谢这是栋老房子，巴奇很快凿出了足以一人通过的洞口，飞扬的灰尘和剥落的油漆在他的脸上和头发上覆盖了厚厚一层灰白色，他无暇清理自己刺痛的眼睛，便转身去抓史蒂夫的手。

“你先。”

像是猜准了史蒂夫会跟他争辩，他又补上了听起来足够正当的理由，“我不熟悉下面的情况，你在前面探路。”

他不由分说地把史蒂夫拽到一片狼藉的洞口前，催促他进去。史蒂夫还想说什么，他不许，他突然变得加倍焦躁起来，摇着头说你先，你先，没时间了，如果史蒂夫没有为了保护自己保护别人而受那些伤，巴奇相信他绝对有力气把自己先塞进去，但是现在他不能，他被巴奇粗暴地推搡着，低头蜷缩着爬了进去，通风道狭窄无光，他摁住巴奇还在催促他的那只手，犟着性子转了过来。

“你跟紧我，”他把另一只手抵在洞口顶端，确保巴奇钻进来时不会被那些凸出来的尖锐木刺划破额头，“进来。”

“听我说……”

“进来！”

史蒂夫突然吼出声音，他之前所有将信将疑的设想都被巴奇这句“听我说”验明了真伪。

“之前我一直听你的，现在你听我的。”巴奇收回胳膊，把史蒂夫抵在他头顶的那只手也拿下来，“我不跟你走，我们两个没办法一起逃掉，没时间了，你……”

史蒂夫开始摇头，巴奇努力加快语速，装作没看到史蒂夫眼里那万丈深渊的绝望，他不能让面前这个浑身颤抖的男人打断他的决心，“没关系，没关系，我一个人挡得下他们，我很厉害……”

“不，巴奇，不……不……”

“我不会被抓住的，我能逃走，然后我会去找你，或者你来找我……”

“别说这些来安慰我……”史蒂夫掐得他手腕生疼，那双眼睛里已经找不到多少蓝色，只剩下密密麻麻的血丝，“你不能这样对我……一次就足够了……太多了……”

“你要回神盾局，你说过你不能让那些航母升到天上，否则很多人会死，很多无辜的人……”巴奇捧住史蒂夫的脸，两个人的呼吸一次比一次更滚烫、更急促，他不知道他和金发男人到底谁更害怕、更绝望，本能提醒他他必须是更冷静的那个，当史蒂夫崩溃时他必须是微笑的那个，所以他咬了咬牙，露出一个微弱的、孩子气的、犹犹豫豫的笑，可是他的鼻腔好像被堵住了，酸胀得他没法吸气，“我不是需要你救的那个，他们才是。”

 

“冬兵！”

从门外的走廊上传来了具有威胁性的喊话，他听出那是朗姆洛的声音。他条件反射地摁住史蒂夫攀在洞口的胳膊，不让他试图返回到卫生间里，他转过头去，对着敞开的房门喊出了朗姆洛的名字。

一阵僵硬的安静，似乎是有人下令暂停前进。

“四楼5F，我，和罗杰斯。”

他冷静地继续，眼神空荡荡地望着被泡胀的劣质木地板，嗓音嘶哑到他不得不大声吼叫。

“我不想跑了，我抓住了他。他随你们处置，我不想死，我跟你回去，让你的人放下枪。”

他转回来，确保自己没有发出什么可疑的声响。史蒂夫还蜷在那儿，似乎什么都听不见、什么都看不见了，只用那双红肿的眼睛死死盯着他，他不知道该怎么办了。他凑过去，搂住史蒂夫的脖子，他摸史蒂夫脑袋后面被修剪得很平整的短发，史蒂夫吻他的耳朵根，被吻的部位凉丝丝的，他听到史蒂夫低沉的抽泣，他抓紧了手里那薄薄一团头发，用气声重复着一些短语，像是“你的任务”和“我逃得走”，他本来想再用枪吓唬他一次的，但如果之前就不管用那现在更加不可能管用，他跪在这儿，搂紧史蒂夫的脖子和脸颊，感觉到自己的鬓角被史蒂夫的眼泪弄湿了，他松手、推开，看着金发男人僵硬地收回身体，屏住呼吸，凝望他最后一秒。

他在史蒂夫消失于黑暗前站起身来，握紧手里的枪。

特战队闯进屋时他已经离开了卫生间，正站在向阳的窗台边，用最后一发子弹拦住了楼下一辆刚好驶过的送货车，像个彻头彻尾的恐怖分子。他看着那车子在撞上公寓楼前勉强刹住，吓破胆的司机探出头来，有人几步跨上来用枪指着他的脑袋，他没有回头。朗姆洛吩咐一人检查他身上有没有藏武器，又示意另外几人进卫生间搜查，查了一圈没发现罗杰斯的人影，他在那些人的视线落到窗外前突然跳起，反手撅住朗姆洛的枪杆，朝天花板放出了三四发子弹。他先后被打中手腕、小腿和上臂，跪倒在地板上前他摁住墙壁，用手指抠住窗台边缘，他支住身子，望着那个模糊的背影拉开副驾驶的车门跳了进去，枪口重新从背后抵住他，抵住他的左臂、脊柱与太阳穴，他被抵到地上，双膝撑住摇摇欲坠的身体，楼下隐约传来汽车引擎发动的噪声，他一动不动，仍凭朗姆洛用手掐住了他的后颈。

 

 

醒来后的很久，他都没有看见光。他花了十几秒钟的时间，才意识到原来自己被戴了眼罩。

他躺在一张平面上，四肢紧缚，手脚挨不到墙。他试着动了动手指，好像立刻惊动了几米之外的什么人，他听到有限的脚步声，压低到极点的交谈声，那些被惊动的人没有立刻朝他走过来。

他又花了十几秒钟的时间，回忆自己所能回忆起的一切。他觉得是一切，他都记得，没有漏掉什么，这给了他极大的安抚，他放下手，不再徒劳地活动指头。

“他醒了。”

有人开口，但不是朝着他。对话声很模糊，他听不到多少内容。

过了大约十几分钟，没有任何人来查看他、讯问他，他努力保持清醒，不让眼前虚无的黑暗遮蔽他回忆的光线，他感觉到疼，多处的疼痛，尖锐但尚能忍受的疼痛，这有助于保持清醒，他深吸了一口气，这声呼吸终于引来了关注，他意识到有人靠近他，注视他，但没有任何企图与他交谈的迹象。

他张开嘴巴，干裂的皮肤被少量唾液粘黏在一起，让他好半天才发出声。“朗姆洛。”

几十秒后，有新的脚步声由远及近地传来，像是从这个密闭空间之外进入的。

“别跟他废话，一切按程序来。”来人被这样叮嘱道，“史坦利他们在隔壁调试设备，你不知道搬这一趟有多他妈的操蛋……冷冻室还没着落，待会处理完就继续绑着他，我会多找几个人看好。上头新来的人过阵子要来查，出了问题责任在你。”

“责任什么时候不在我？”朗姆洛嗤笑出声，“行了，明白了。”

平台突然滑动起来，他猛地一抖，然后归于冷静。朗姆洛在推动他离开，速度不快，短暂的晕眩过后他舔了舔嘴唇，他闻到空气的变化。

“你好像有问题要问我。”朗姆洛的声音从他头顶上方落下来。

“洞察计划？”他如实地问。

“失败了。”

他眨了眨眼，睫毛擦在眼罩的光滑布面上，眼眶干涩，还有些耳鸣，但他依然维持冷静，让身体受自己的控制而不是任何外在的因素。

“你好奇细节吗？”朗姆洛问他。

他没有说话。他们应该是进了一条狭长的走廊，很久都没有拐弯，只有轮子与地面摩擦发出响声，和走在他们之后的几个护卫的脚步声，朗姆洛推得不紧不慢，所以那些人脚步声几乎可以算得上悠闲了。

“罗杰斯在哪？”

他最终问了出来。他迟早要问的，即使得不到准确有效的答案，但他很累，所以趁他还有力气时就得问出来。

“罗杰斯死了。”

他感觉到转弯，几扇门被推开，他被推入另一个空间里。他突然听到自己被放大了的呼吸和心跳，越来越大，把周遭的杂音都盖下去了，这次他不得不提高嗓门，“罗杰斯在哪？”

“他死了。”

他被停了下来，周围的人变多了。他又听到那种电流声，如同蜥蜴无意识地吐舌，他一直不确定那种声音是真实存在的，而是他那有缺陷的感官所制造出的幻觉，那声音开始变得难以忍受。

“他在哪？”他又问。也许屋子里剩余的人能够给他不一样的答案。

“波托马克河。去过那个公园吗？”还是朗姆洛，“如果想祭奠他，可以去那附近走走，等你下次出任务的时候。但我想那不会很快，上头现在对你没有多少信任。”

他又被推了几米，转了大约六十度，像是特意将他对准到某个固定的位置。平台从他腰腹下分离出半英寸的缝隙，前半部分托着他的上身缓缓弯折，他被迫仰卧起来，有人开始在他胸口涂抹什么东西，闻起来像消毒药剂，然后是熟悉的电极片，他想到了史塔克那间光线充裕但乱七八糟的工作室，史蒂夫喂他糖吃。

“我不想洗脑。”他说。

他听到朗姆洛颇不耐烦地扔出一句粗口，然后再没有回答。他微微转动脖子，觉得那些疼痛正在离他远去。有人从另一侧走近他，针管突兀地戳进他手肘窝里的薄皮肤，凉凉的液体被推进他的血管里，他颤抖着全身放松。

那些设备就在他身后，窸窣的电流声越来越响，他握住拳头，然后放松，除了手指和颈脖他没有一处不被束缚着，他并没有什么危险的打算。

“开始吧。”他听到有人轻声吩咐。

那个东西开始自动旋转，按部就班地靠近他的头部，他能听得出来。他眼前无光，但不是什么都看不到，他能看到很多画面，那个东西碰到了他的脸。

他收紧下颚，咬住牙齿，抬头猛撞过去。

在周围人作出任何反应之前，他又撞出第二次，第三次，那个坚硬的盔状物被他皮肤下的头骨撞得滋啦作响，像是失效了。他继续撞，颈脖弯曲又绷直，温热黏腻的液体从他的额头糊到了那个东西上，有人惊慌失措地发号施令，他的脸颊被死死按住，那个盔状物开始被拆走，他还打算再试一次，而有人揪紧了他的头发，他开始叫，有人往他嘴里塞口枷，他吐出来，再次用头部砸向那个可怜的仪器。

（正文完）


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：咆哮突击队时期盾冬H，手淫、口交、肛交情节，用词露骨

番外一

 

“我们拥抱。我们拥抱，然后你吻我。”

他开始讲了，并且清楚感受到那种刺痒被放大，胃部绞紧，但他讲了下去。

他记得巴奇暴露在空气中的每一寸身体都很冰，长手长脚地抱住、缠住自己，好像被那严酷的低温给逼成了一头凶猛而畏寒的动物，“我们接吻，接吻很长时间，你不愿意回到你的睡袋里。”他望着巴奇的眼睛，试图让自己听起来十足客观、平静，就像他讲述巴奇小时候用椅子和男孩儿对打的那段经历一样，他没有说得很详细，但他甚至清楚记得巴奇当时的眼神，巴奇压在他身上，小声说不，我不要回我自己那儿，那他妈冷得像冰，我不过去。

巴奇盯着他看，脸上一片空白。史蒂夫感觉自己应该停下了。

 

 

一九四四年冬

 

“你确定你的盾不能拿来当锅子？”

巴恩斯中士捉着铁勺的柄，把铁皮罐头里那层凝在表面的油脂掘开，不太冷静地用劲搅拌。

“没办法，它不导热。”

队长蹲坐在对面的石块上，把硬梆梆的脱水面包和一些别的什么盛在餐盒里烤。他嗓音低沉，兴致不高，但仍有股认真严肃的意味，好像他也真的琢磨过要用那把造价千万的盾牌来炖肉汤。

“你试试……不太热，但反正它是熟的。”

他舀出一勺黏糊糊的利马豆，伸到中士的嘴边。巴恩斯头也不抬地张开嘴，长痛不如短痛地把豆子全咬了进去。

“我恨豆子。”他缓慢而艰难地咀嚼着，继续手中搅拌的动作，眼睛还盯着那终于开始化开的白色油脂，“真的恨它们。”

“是的，你还恨‘神秘肉*’。”罗杰斯又舀了一勺豆子，送进自己嘴里。

“还有那些土豆……”

“我觉得土豆还行。”罗杰斯耸耸肩，稍微换了个舒服些的坐姿。他放下勺子，从脚边拾起那根稍显粗壮的干树枝，往柴火堆里捅了捅。

前几日突降暴雪，积雪从伊姆斯特外的小镇开始越垒越高。他们赶到这片通往因斯布鲁克的林地已经一天多了，正午的日光不足以撼动雪层，但结了冰的溪流已经有融化的迹象，他们试着在那弄到了一点淡水，装在备用水壶里。水还有，但不多了。老松针和杉树叶子没什么好烧的，能拢到手的大多是枯枝败杈，再被雪水一浸，颜色加深，活像是白布上的脏煤渣，或者发黑的昆虫腿，他们花了足足十分钟才成功生起火，而那火苗像是成心不打算让他们吃一顿热乎饭似的，颤颤巍巍地飘摇，一秒比一秒微弱。

“我想来根烟。你还有吗？”穿着蓝袄制服的男人掏了掏兜，只掏出个空了的火柴盒，还有几片用来裹口香糖的锡纸。

“有，但我不想给你。”金发男人看了他一眼，“距离下次领补给还早，你已经快把我们俩的都抽光了，中士。”

巴恩斯抬起胳膊挠挠头发，泄气地嘟囔了一句什么，手肘往后一拐，不小心碰到了他那把M1C伽兰德狙击步枪。枪口从石块上失去平衡，掉进了雪里，他把枪扶起来，重新在脚边靠好。

他吸吸鼻子，往罐头里瞅了瞅，查看肉汤有没有变色。史蒂夫开始吃那份面包和豆子，他正打算再舀一勺塞进同伴的嘴里，而几个士兵提着水壶从背后经过了他们，他按住手，将温热的食物送回到自己嘴边。

暂时不去管肉汤的情况，巴恩斯从口粮包里拿出一小袋柠檬粉，一边用牙咬开，一边朝他的队长伸过手。罗杰斯将另一只刚用雪抹干净的餐盒递给他，看着他把粉末倒进去，再从水壶里兑一点水，冲出冒泡的饮料。他们也有速溶咖啡，但眼下没有热水，冷水冲出来的咖啡是一场发酸的灾难——杜甘勇敢地以身犯险，大家只是凑到他的水杯口闻了一鼻子，就得到了教训。柠檬汁喝起来有些发涩，狙击手又往餐盒里倒了点砂糖，一同放到火上加热，人造香精的廉价气味开始飘散出来，他递给罗杰斯，“史蒂夫。”

“我不喝这个。”被喊作史蒂夫的男人摇了摇头。

巴恩斯仿佛已经料到他的反应，没再说什么，自己把脸凑到餐盒边，将亮黄色的饮料咕噜咕噜咽了下去。戴着红帽子的男人从另一头走过来，弯腰凑到战友身边，问对方借砂糖。

“别喊我吉米男孩——糖和斯帕姆*？”他的脸挤作了一团，不可置信地盯着这位英国中校的脸，“你在发什么疯，蒙哥*？”

“大家早就被它逼疯了，我这是最冷静的尝试。”被喊作蒙哥的士兵耸了耸肩，从罐头里捏出一片光整平滑的肉，带着很有风度的恨意，“听说这玩意儿在俄国佬那里比坦克还紧俏。”

或许他们还不太了解，但从伙食规格上来说，后勤补给强大的美国军人的确是受嫉妒的对象。被巴奇和大家恨透了斯帕姆午餐肉，是欧洲大地上那些被战火弄成破落户的难民们眼中难得的美食，午餐肉，还有巧克力，每个人的补给包里都有定量的巧克力，但罗杰斯经常把它们分给营地附近那些当地人家的孩子——那些瘦猴似的小男孩比长辈们胆子大，敢问士兵们要东西吃，他把巧克力发光后巴恩斯就把自己的巧克力拿给他，按照巴恩斯的话说，“那些小家伙们吃的是巴奇叔叔的巧克力，而你占了我的人情。”

“味道怎么样？”

巴奇叔叔皱着鼻头问道，期待的眼神里带着几分幸灾乐祸的同情，“有什么奇妙的改变吗？”

“你自己试试……”法斯沃茨把蘸了砂糖的午餐肉戳到狙击手面前，刻意保持住平静的表情。

“操你的，不！”

巴奇最终配合地咬过了那块肉，小心翼翼地嚼了几下，发出痛苦的呻吟。法斯沃茨大笑起来，史蒂夫也笑了，笑声引得不远处的琼斯也朝他们探过身子，还没弄清楚什么情况，就也跟着露出了迷惑不解的笑容。

“蠢瓜。”史蒂夫摇摇头，冲琼斯打了个手势，用拇指示意身旁的同伴，“糟蹋食物。”

“我想不是巴恩斯在糟蹋食物，是这些食物在糟蹋我们。”黑人士兵坐过来，看了看法斯沃茨餐盒里那些蘸了砂糖的肉，发出作呕的笑声，“上帝啊，饶了你们自己吧。”

“他们怎么说的来着？”史蒂夫望向巴奇，巴奇之前跟他讲过的那个顺口溜，但他没什么印象了，只记得当时巴奇说得摇头晃脑，活像个笑嘻嘻的八年级小男孩。“你跟我学过，那个顺口溜……”

“‘杰克逊吃他的橡子面，格兰特在嚼黑麦……’”巴奇张口就来，甚至放下了手中的勺子和罐头，专心投入到这首没有作曲的歌词里。琼斯也听过这个，熟练地加进了巴恩斯的声音里，“‘步兵有他的硬面饼，就看海军的果酱，他们吃的都比我们好……’”

顺口溜的吟唱吸引了更多注意，四散坐开的士兵敲打起餐盒，跟着这节奏继续接出俏皮的词。史蒂夫望着巴奇，他似乎很久没看到巴奇笑了，这真不容易。

“‘因为我们肚子都有一条蠕动的怪物……’”

巴奇拍了拍自己的肚皮，好像那午餐肉真的在他肚子里乱咬似的，他傻笑着看向对面的史蒂夫，眼眶末尾的细纹挤在一块儿，显得脸部轮廓很柔软。他缓缓收回嗓音，把注意力重新放到食物上，肉汤的油彻底化开了，他将面包撕成几小条，浸到罐头里。

顺口溜结束后，林子里迅速回归了安静，只剩勺子碰到罐头或靴子踩进雪里的响动，或者是柴火堆里蹦出的火星，呲的一声，又轻又小。琼斯坐了回去，法斯沃茨干脆不挪了，就着从巴奇那里借来的砂糖继续吃着，他不时抬眼望向他们的队长，金发男人还在摆弄饭盒里的干粮。

“你的肩膀，好点了？”他随口问道。

“好多了。”

史蒂夫看了一眼巴奇的脸，巴奇没吭声，他又鼓起半分底气，“没什么大碍。”

“毕竟离胸口还差那么几公分。”

说完这句，巴奇贴着罐头啜了一口，烫得咂起嘴来，没办法，只能低声骂了个什么不算特别粗俗的词。史蒂夫望着他，他知道史蒂夫在看他，他知道史蒂夫是无辜的，或者说史蒂夫很擅长对他摆出无辜的样子，史蒂夫永远有道理。

法斯沃茨很有眼色地闭了嘴，不再继续询问下去，奇怪得很，詹姆斯和史蒂夫居然让他想起他远在不列颠老家的姑父姑妈，这是个非常不恰当的联想，但他就是这么想起了，当然了，他不打算就这个联想深究下去。一阵沉默的进食后，他嚼完了甜味的午餐肉，便拍拍狙击手的肩膀，起身离开了这个气氛古怪的火堆。

火苗最终熄灭了，留下一堆焦黑的柴火和一圈剁在周围的石头。两个人也差不多吃完了，巴奇将勺子撂回罐头里，用袖口揩了揩嘴。天很快黑了。他们收拾餐具，掩埋就地生火所留下的痕迹，按照森田的获取的消息，他们至少能在这个鬼地方呆上二十小时而不被任何三十英里内的军事力量靠近，这让他们松了口气，匀出一些时间来做别的事。他们开始扎帐篷，解开那被捆得鼓鼓囊囊的鸭绒睡袋，史蒂夫试着重新生火，为了取暖，他四处搜集干燥而不至于枯死的树枝，用余光瞥见巴奇手里提着自己的和他的头盔，走到了那条溪水边上。过了一会儿，巴奇拎着头盔走回来，把飘着冰碴子的溪水倒进几个缸子里，架到他刚刚生起的火上。

“你的毛巾呢？”巴奇问他。

史蒂夫从火堆旁站起来，不太确定地张望着帐篷的方向，“可能在行军包里。怎么了？”

巴奇没有回答他，径直走向他张望的地方，钻进帐篷，几分钟后从里面出来，手里抓着两条毛巾。缸子里的水烧热了，但还没冒泡，他把毛巾扔进去，手指贪恋着热水的温度，久久不肯拿开。

“想洗个澡？”史蒂夫挤出一丝笑意，望着巴奇无意识撅起的嘴。

“哇噢，在这种鬼天气下的这种鬼地方洗澡，我可没想不要命。”嘴角两侧往下撇，眼珠子瞪圆，他又露出那种让史蒂夫觉得好笑的神情，“我会在擦干身体之前就冻成冰棍的。”

他把毛巾捞出来，拧出来的水算不上干净。他又浸了一遍，拧干，毛巾发出的热气在他面前萦绕成浓稠的白雾，又迅速散开，他把缸子和毛巾都拿到手里，示意史蒂夫回帐篷。

“怎么？”史蒂夫犹疑地迈出步子，不忘回头盯着同伴的脸。

“进去就是了。”巴奇催促他，“快点，我不想被人看着。”

史蒂夫撩开帐篷入口处的垂布，还没适应里面的昏暗，就被巴奇捉住了胸口的衣襟。巴奇拆他的腰带，把他皮衣前排的扣子解开，动作很干脆，一点都不拖泥带水。

“你在干什么？”

“帮你擦擦干净，士兵。你把自己弄的脏兮兮的。”

巴奇握着毛巾的手已经贴到了他的脖子上，柔软的，热的，熨烫着他绷紧而干燥的肌肤，他忍不住发出一声舒缓的叹息。

“那血清真的很管用，是吗？”巴奇剥开他穿在里面的白棉衫的衣领，露出肩膀，那上面的枪伤在几个小时前还十分可怖，眼下已经愈合得很不错了，但周围一圈发黑的血迹始终没来得及处理，还有脓水，他一直怕这会发炎，“帮我们省了不少阿司匹林。”

“我希望它也能顶替吗啡。”金发男人老实交代道，“起初还是挺疼的，虽然现在不了。”

“我以为它真能顶替吗啡呢，看你那往前冲的阵势。我还打算哪天用刀子在你身上捅一捅，试试看这血清到底有多牛。”

巴奇笑出声来，眼角却没有挤出那些可爱的纹路。他擦得很用力，过去在家里时他就经常帮着母亲给最小的弟弟洗澡，但他对待眼前的罗杰斯队长可不需要那样轻柔，他尽量将衣领扯开，露出那块他至今都觉得不太真实的躯体。他避开枪伤的范围，从脖子后头擦到肩膀，然后是胸前，最后是手臂，趁史蒂夫把胳膊从袖子里拽出来的空当他把毛巾投进缸子，重新吸饱热水、拧干，这不是一项陌生的工作，变化了的只是史蒂夫的块头。

“有点冷，巴奇。”

不断有风从帐篷底部的缝隙里渗进来，身上的水珠迅速蒸发，带走了他的体温，他乖乖伸着胳膊，努力从那一小块毛巾里汲取热度。巴奇看他一眼，没有答话，那眼神有些不坚定，像是带着满意的警告，但又藏不住关照。

“你知道当我看到你现在的样子之后，我对自己说，感谢上帝啊，詹姆斯，你总算能歇口气了……”巴奇放下毛巾，把史蒂夫的胳膊塞回到袖子里，“我不该高兴那么早，如果我足够了解你的话。”

“我对你说过，我不需要你的保护。我从来不想变成任何人的负担。”史蒂夫眨着他那长长的睫毛，从上往下看巴奇的脸。他知道巴奇从来不会那样想，所以他放心大胆地把这话抛出来，只等对方笑他傻瓜，他们太熟了，熟到史蒂夫能够猜想到他们之间的每一步对话。

“饶了我吧，你这蠢蛋。”

巴奇疲惫地摇了摇头，把毛巾扔进他的怀里。好吧，“蠢蛋”和“傻瓜”还是有区别的，史蒂夫抿嘴一笑。

夜色降临，除了轮岗放哨的士兵，大部分人都待在自己的帐篷里。他们的标准是四人一顶帐篷，罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士得到了优待，他们两人从未主动要求过这个，但大家似乎毫无异议。说实在的，野外行军的住宿条件永远是恶劣的，不在乎这两人还是四人的区别。临近午夜，轮到了巴奇的班，他走出帐篷，把自己的蓝色棉袄拢紧，希望一丝冷风都别透进去。

揣着那把狙击步枪，他坐在火堆旁的石块上，找到刚才士兵留下的深深的脚印，把自己的靴子放了进去。雪被踩得咯吱作响，他偶尔打几个哆嗦，他惊异于自己在这种见鬼的情形下还能感到空虚，感到头脑发热。他想跟史蒂夫做爱。

想回到那顶帐篷里，想钻进史蒂夫的睡袋，想抱住史蒂夫，舔他冰凉的耳垂，把手伸进他的裤裆，或者抓他的手摸自己的阴茎，然后接吻，吮吸他的嘴唇。他现在就想做这些，发疯地想，他很难受，一刻都等不了似的，距离上一次自慰已经过去了十几天，可现在他不仅想用手给自己忙活，他想操史蒂夫，或者让史蒂夫操他，自从一个半月前他们在营地里做过一回后他就无时无刻不想着再试一次，他不知道史蒂夫是不是也想，也许是，但肯定没有他这么疯狂，这么时刻记挂着，这大概有些病态，他想。

他攥了一把雪到手里，然后往脸上摁，手掌僵硬，他开始缓慢地抹。坚硬的冰碴子在脸颊的皮肤上磕出火辣辣的刺痛感，他的牙齿不停打颤。

很多事他不去想。不去想如果被军营里的其他人发现了他和史蒂夫的关系，会有怎样的后果，不去想第二天早晨的太阳，他也不想过去，更不想未来会怎样，他只专注于眼前，只在意这一顿的肉汤和面包能不能填饱肚子，在意史蒂夫的靴子里是不是灌了雪水进去因为那看上去像是，当下的一切都足以令他集中精神，没有其它什么好想的。偶尔他会梦到些别的，比如史蒂夫得肺炎的那个夏天，他以为史蒂夫真的会死掉，他也梦到过未来博览会，梦到漂浮的汽车和穿条纹短裙的姑娘，他甚至梦到过卡特长官，穿着红裙子和史蒂夫跳舞，史蒂夫跳得太糟、太糟了，他忧心忡忡地望着舞池，恨不得冲上打那个笨拙的金发男人的头。

他想和史蒂夫做爱。思绪又绕回了这个原点，好像这是一切的出发点，他想史蒂夫操他，可能是因为太冷了，他给自己找借口，太冷了，所以渴望拥抱和亲吻，渴望出汗，他伸出舌头舔了舔皲裂的嘴唇，尝到了微弱的血腥味。他又抓起一把雪，塞进嘴里，口腔被低温猛烈刺激，他闭紧眼睛咳嗽，把雪水吐出来，下颚止不住地颤抖。

半个小时过去了，他站起来，冻僵的膝盖几乎让他钝在半空中，他发出一声低沉的呻吟，半天才勉强把四肢的关节活动开，拍掉裤脚上的雪。拽起狙击步枪的背带，他走向森田的帐篷，把下一轮哨兵从浅眠中摇醒，按惯例嘱咐了几句，然后往自己的帐篷迈去。

凛冽的夜风紧跟在他背后，他把帐篷里好不容易积攒起来的一点可怜的热气也放跑了，史蒂夫在睡袋里动弹了一下，沉沉喊了声他的名字。

他拉紧帐篷入口处的帘布，用碎石块压住底部。从水壶里喝了几口水，他发呆，然后低头解开腰带，拿掉枪套，脱那件厚实的蓝色制服，脱靴子。他钻进自己的睡袋，被那凝固其中的寒气瞬间侵吞，他重新坐直身体，蹬开披在睡袋上方的棉袄，爬向史蒂夫躺着的地方。

 

 

他抱住史蒂夫的背。他把自己的胳膊，肩膀，前胸，胯部和腿，全部贴到史蒂夫的身上。

“你很冷。”

睡袋里的男人缓缓转过来，抓住他藏在袖子里的手。他想了一下，然后才点头。

有那么几分钟的时间，一切都很安静。有风吹在帐篷布上，发出飒飒的声响，还有胸口的起伏呼吸，不同的频率交叠在一起，这些声音越是清晰，越是凸显出他们的安静。巴奇睁开眼，隐约看见史蒂夫后脑勺上的头发，没有灯光，所以显不出发色，他用手指摸上去。

他摩挲那短短的发丝，然后往下，碰到后颈，他没有停住手。他摸史蒂夫脖子后头那块温热的皮肤，再往下，摸到肩胛骨，摸到脊柱中间那条凹陷下去的沟，史蒂夫没有阻止他，也没有鼓励他，他把胳膊往前滑，指腹碰到史蒂夫的腰，摸到史蒂夫的胯部，在被他的手碰到裤裆之前，史蒂夫握住了他。

史蒂夫握住他，把他的手臂锁在自己胸前，不让他再摸下去。他突然把手抽开，翻身压到史蒂夫的身上，他显得焦躁、匆忙、怒气冲冲，史蒂夫勉强用手肘撑起上身，看他把自己的衬衣扣子解开，手指颤个不停。

“回你自己那儿……”

“不，我不回我自己那儿，”巴奇抬头瞪他，显得脆弱而恼火，“那他妈冷得像冰，我不过去。”

扣子总算全解开了，他抓住史蒂夫的手摸自己。他把脸压下去，找史蒂夫的嘴唇，他知道自己的嘴唇也很冷，所以他用手背在嘴唇上使劲搓了几下，他嘴唇上那层薄皮肤因为这粗鲁的揉搓而加倍干裂，弄出更多的血，史蒂夫摁下他那只手，张口吻住他，用唾液湿润他。

巴奇勃起了，裤裆里胀大的一团抵着史蒂夫的腹部，他能清楚感觉到。他也很轻易地硬了，巴奇正在把手伸进他的底裤里，他发出一阵干哑的吸气声，忍不住把舌头伸进巴奇嘴里，用力搅动、吮吸。巴奇嘴里凉丝丝的。他和巴奇接吻的次数并不多，他记得第一次时他因为紧张和屏住呼吸而搞砸了一切，巴奇轻轻笑他，把嘴唇接触的部位换到他的嘴角和颈脖，第二次他们在营房里，吻得几乎用光了所有的口水，而他不想去回忆了，巴奇正在褪下自己的和他的裤子，等不及把裤子完全脱掉，巴奇就用臀部蹭他，抓着他的手摸自己那被薄薄一层棉质底裤包住的勃起，他把那底裤扯下来，为巴奇手淫。巴奇开始小声的叫。

他没什么技巧可言，只是把手攥成个圈然后上下撸动，巴奇一挺一挺地送胯，试图在他的掌心里获得更多刺激。他一手给巴奇忙活，一手往巴奇的脸上摸，他用拇指挤进巴奇的嘴，捣弄巴奇口腔内壁的软肉，巴奇用舌头舔他，唆他长茧的指节，过了一会儿他才把手指拿出来，将粘在上面的唾液抹在巴奇的胸口，巴奇浑身颤动，腰扭得越来越快，射在他手里。他不确定巴奇是不是只在他的和自己的手里高潮过，他知道这种猜疑有些下作，但他从来没提问，巴奇也没跟他聊过，他一直以为巴奇喜欢女孩子，巴奇那么受欢迎，和女孩子调起情来也轻车熟路，在他们接吻之前他从来没考虑过其它可能性。巴奇往后面退了退，换成趴伏的姿势，把头埋在他胯间，将那肿胀得有些可怕的器官含进嘴里。

巴奇第一次跟他做这事的时候，他没有问，但他现在想问。不是因为巴奇含得不够好，以致于他还能分出精力想别的事，他要用力咬牙才能不发出声音，不被自己嗓子眼里的呻吟给噎住，巴奇用两只手扶着他的阴茎底端，舌尖扫他的龟头，他断断续续得抽气，一手摸索着抓紧巴奇的头发，巴奇越含越深，柱体摩擦口腔发出的水声越来越大，简直有些太响了。

“你有没有给别人做过这个？”

他问了出来，用嘶哑的气声。巴奇像是没听清，还在专心用嘴伺候他两腿间的器官，似乎被顶得干呕了几下。等到反应过来史蒂夫的问题，巴奇把嘴里的东西吐出来，吸了一口气，如果帐篷里有灯光，史蒂夫就能看到他涨红的脸。

“你说什么？”

巴奇低声问他，手还扶着他的阴茎，没有坐直身体，龟头顶端直撅撅地扫过他的嘴角，他抬起手，把连在下巴上和史蒂夫的阴茎上的他口水抹掉。

“你给其他人吸过吗？”史蒂夫还抓着他的头发，巴奇的头发很软，“吸他们的老二？”

确定巴奇听到他的问题后，史蒂夫其实没有立刻后悔，但他感到了心虚。他看不清巴奇的脸，这多少帮助他维持了冷静，他感觉到巴奇正在重新勃起，却发出了恼羞成怒的嗓音。

“Fuck you steve……”巴奇突然压到他身上，像是要揍他，又像是要再次跟他接吻，“Fuck you……”

他意识到自己应该道歉，但巴奇封住了他的嘴。巴奇很生气，这火气无处发泄，只好啃咬他，掐他，并小心避开他肩膀的枪伤，巴奇的鼻尖蹭到他的脸，他总算看清了那双眼睛，潮乎乎的蓝绿色的眼睛，巴奇瞪着他，那瞪视逐渐减弱成凝视，史蒂夫什么都不再说，他知道自己搞砸了，他还硬着，难受得发疯，他想巴奇重新把他的阴茎含进嘴里，但他无论如何开不了口。

而巴奇把脸搁到了他的另一侧肩窝里，呼出热烘烘的鼻息，他感觉到巴奇的耳垂软软地蹭他的上臂，还有头发丝，他把这看成是和好的暗示，他赶忙搂住巴奇贴住他肚皮的腰。巴奇亲他的肩窝，然后凑到他的鬓角，“操我，”巴奇小声对他说，“我想了一整天，快要疯了……”他转动头部，对上巴奇的目光，但巴奇闭起眼睛，眉头紧蹙着，“这次别他妈再问我有没有让别人操过，否则我发誓我会勒死你，罗杰斯，用我的枪背带，谁都听不到。”

他没等巴奇把警告再说一遍，就抱着对方坐起来，分开巴奇的腿，握住巴奇的脚腕。巴奇摁住他，像是想起了什么，衣衫不整地从睡袋上爬起来，裤子半褪在膝间，他拽出那个摆在角落里的随行包，一通焦躁不安地翻找，史蒂夫坐在那儿，用手抚慰自己胯下被忽视了半天的小兄弟。过了几十秒巴奇才光着脚跑回来，手里抓着一罐医用凡士林，忙不迭地拧开盖子，史蒂夫一手从里面抠出几克冰凉的脂状物，一手放到他的腰上，想让他摆好位置，而他恢复成先前的姿势，趴低下来，把史蒂夫的阴茎放回到了嘴巴里。

他绝对没有理由拒绝这个。他跪立着，让巴奇趴伏着为他口交，同时用手探向巴奇的尾椎骨，伸出那几根粘了凡士林的手指，涂抹到巴奇的臀缝间，绕着圈打转，将多余的膏体往那个穴口里捅。巴奇发出呜呜的叫声，嘴里吮吸的动作变得迟缓了，他用另一只手攥住巴奇后脑的头发，巴奇松开嘴巴歇了几秒，用手代替着撸了几下，然后重新衔住他，一下一下地吞咽，吐出，再吞进去，他的脸陷入史蒂夫的胯间，被史蒂夫的体毛刮蹭脸颊，他嗅着那味道，头晕目眩。

“你弄得差不多了么……”他漏出一声低哑而促狭的笑，从史蒂夫的手里扯出头发，转过头，看向自己被史蒂夫用手忙活的屁股，“我不想吸了……你他妈硬得像铁，捅得我嗓子难受……”

没等史蒂夫同意，他就抹着嘴坐起来，打开双腿往后躺下。史蒂夫握住阴茎，用龟头往他屁股上戳，腻得到处滑，半天找不准位置。巴奇挡开他的胳膊，用中指摸索着插进自己的穴口，来回抽动，拿出手指后他掰开屁股，又往前挪了挪，他想自己刚才找凡士林的时候应该顺便把手电筒也拿过来，他们几乎什么也看不见，但转念一想他迅速意识到自己的愚蠢，即使是被盖在睡袋里的手电筒的光，也能打出他们两个的轮廓，天哪，他难道想让森田或者什么人看到他和史蒂夫的剪影现场吗。

“还行吗？”

史蒂夫进入了不到半指的长度，巴奇浑身绷紧，犹疑地点头，催促他继续。得到许可，史蒂夫一挺胯，让自己尽根末入，巴奇没料到这个，把尖叫堵回喉咙里，用手盖住自己的嘴，他的腿被史蒂夫握着往两侧压开，让他没办法往史蒂夫的屁股上踹一脚，他疼得吸气，胸口倒是被奇异的满足感填得满满的，还有下体，他的阴茎贴在史蒂夫的肚皮上，直挺挺地乱晃，他把手从嘴巴上拿开，去搂史蒂夫的脖子。

史蒂夫感受到自己的第一下太快了，不该进得那么深，巴奇被搞疼了，他也被绞得难受，凡士林的帮助有种欺骗作用，等他插进去才发现没有外面摸起来那么润滑松软，但巴奇在努力放松，他感觉得到。他顺服地让巴奇搂下自己的脖子，和巴奇亲嘴，巴奇体内火热得要命，他觉得自己很难再保持不动，太熬人了，他开始小幅度地插入抽出，插得巴奇松开了嘴，没力气再把舌头伸到他嘴里，他把巴奇的嘴唇含进嘴吮吸，慢慢加快插入的力道。他爽得头皮发麻，巴奇也开始发出完全不像是痛苦的哭腔，还有粗重的喘气声，他想象着巴奇是如何幻想自己的，既然巴奇说他想让他操他，想了一整天，他希望了解地更详细，但他也顾不上发问了，他只是越操越快，抓着巴奇的脚踝往两边压，让巴奇尽可能暴露出湿漉漉的下身。

“等一下……”巴奇摁住他的肩膀，让他暂停，然后挣扎着坐起来，坐到他的胯上，“士兵，你大得有点夸张……”

“没给别人展示过，所以不知道你的评价客不客观……”

史蒂夫环住他的腰，把鼻尖埋到他的胸口和颈脖，巴奇坐在他的大腿上，很快又换成了蹲着的姿势，只有后穴和他的阴茎还连接着，他双手下滑，拖住巴奇的臀瓣，催促他动弹，巴奇开始上下挺动，屁股一摇一晃，用已经开始变软的洞口把史蒂夫的阴茎吃进去再吐出来，之前冰凉的膏体已经被两个人的下体磨成了温乎乎的稠状物，巴奇一下一下地叫，音量很小，只有史蒂夫能听到，他也用力送胯，迎合巴奇在他的勃起上压屁股的频率，他抓紧巴奇的胳膊，不断将他往下按，快感从他的下体一路沿着脊柱蔓延全身，像是持久的过电，喘息已经不够了，他想说些什么粗俗的话来发泄，但他开不了口，他不知道做这种事的时候能说些什么，他抬起手，再次把拇指捅进巴奇的嘴里，巴奇毫不设防地让他把手放进去，然后含他，他已经完全感觉不到寒意了，他听着帐篷外寒风划过的声音，积雪压断枝桠的声音，他恍惚地闭上眼，感觉那像是另一个世界。

巴奇好像是累了，抬屁股的速度明显慢了下来，并用手攥出个松松垮垮的甬道，捉住自己的阴茎，为自己手淫。史蒂夫拍开他的胳膊，自己用手给他撸弄，像是为了鼓励他似的，巴奇重新加快了上下摆腰的速度。昏暗让一切尝试都变得大胆，低温合法化了所有肌肤的相亲，史蒂夫竟然没有被什么严重的羞耻感袭击，这是对的，正确的，他盯着近在眼前的巴奇的轮廓，他的挚友，他的兄弟和爱人，他想不到任何一个反对这种行为发生的理由，这没什么大不了的，他们能为对方去死，就没什么道理不能与对方性交，更何况巴奇让他爽得几乎窒息，他无法抗拒这种窒息。

“快点……”巴奇催促他，声音软烂而颤抖，透着死到临头的焦虑，“操我，帮我弄出来……史蒂夫……”

他抱着巴奇倒到睡袋上，让巴奇侧卧着背对自己。他的手从巴奇的屁股往前滑到大腿根，让怀里的人把腿并拢，小腿蜷曲，把被干得湿滑的穴口露给他。他用一边手臂箍住巴奇的膝盖窝，让巴奇动弹不得，只有手能艰难地伸到背后，揉他，扶住他的阴茎往自己露出的后穴里挤，另一只胳膊放在前面，给自己打手枪，还没撸弄几下，史蒂夫就开始重重地操他。

“你说……”史蒂夫凑到他耳边提问，嗓音颤得厉害，“你说你想了一整天，想我操你……”

巴奇想咬他，但他被史蒂夫圈紧了腿打桩似的插着，没办法扭头，只能从喉头挤出意味不明的音节，然后在嘴唇上舔了舔，试着发出声音，“只是个……修辞……”

他当然不可能每分每秒都想着跟史蒂夫做这档子事，只是在他能暂时把注意力松懈下来的时候，在他不忙着开枪或躲避子弹的片刻，在行走或吃饭的时候，这些加起来也只是简短的时间，当然够不上一整天。他是狙击手，经常要在同一个位置趴上几十分钟甚至几个小时，而那些时候他什么都不想，只盯着目标或混战中的史蒂夫，身体和思绪都融合成简单的一个念头——是否要瞄准，是否要扣动扳机，除此之外他也望着被雪凿刻出纹路的岩石，望着骨节分明的干树枝，他什么都不能想，那是在打仗。

“啊……”他被撞得一叫，随即咬紧了嘴唇，可一旦松开牙关，叫声就止不住了似的，他不想被发现，所以干脆让眼泪流出来，哭总比叫好，他安慰自己。他不太喜欢这个姿势，没法望着史蒂夫的脸，整个人被掌控着，感觉脆弱极了，所以他让史蒂夫停下，试着转身躺回到自己的背上，两腿半天才放下来伸直。史蒂夫从正面插入他，从一开头就又快又重，他觉得自己快被史蒂夫那大得不正常的阴茎捅穿了，他甚至有些想念史蒂夫还没有变成什么队长的日子，那时候史蒂夫小小的，瘦瘦的，他只用一边胳膊就能把史蒂夫揽进怀里，亲吻史蒂夫苍白的脸颊，把他孱弱的身体贴住自己的胸膛。但他也得承认，史蒂夫的变化让他欣喜，尤其是在这档子事上，现在他可以随意跟史蒂夫亲热，不怕史蒂夫哮喘发作或者被亲得一头虚汗，他还可以尝试着操史蒂夫，史蒂夫现在壮得像头牛，他怎样都不怕把史蒂夫弄伤，他决定自己必须要试一次，他得抓紧时间。史蒂夫握住他的手，带领他去摸自己臀缝间被反复抽插的入口，不可思议地扩张、发烫，他想象到底下那副场景，史蒂夫的阴茎在他屁股里进出，他几乎立刻就射了。精液碰在史蒂夫的腹部，史蒂夫用手把那点乳白色的浊液刮蹭下来，涂到自己阴茎插入的地方，夹杂着凡士林的肠液和精液被摩擦成一种黏腻的混合物，打湿了睡袋，巴奇觉得自己快被史蒂夫干到失禁了，他的下身一片酸麻发胀，快感还在堆积，史蒂夫居然还没要射的迹象，他闭不上嘴，唾液开始顺着嘴角流淌，他掐进史蒂夫的胳膊，想要骂脏话，又想要求饶，但又把话音堵了回去，他想和史蒂夫接吻。

“吻我……”他迷乱不清地要求，“吻哪？”史蒂夫迟钝地问他，好像也快说不出话了。他抬起胳膊，半天才捞到史蒂夫的脖子，他想凑上去但是史蒂夫的阴茎还在他身体里捅，他只能等史蒂夫压下来亲他，亲他的嘴角和颈脖，亲他的鼻尖，他猛然发觉到这不是个好主意，他把眼泪蹭到了史蒂夫的脸上。意识到他在哭的那一刻，史蒂夫又不受控制地加快了速度和力道，他知道史蒂夫快高潮了，他让史蒂夫靠下来，啃咬他的嘴唇，不能再发出什么声音了，他们几次用手肘和膝盖碰到了帐篷布，希望没有任何人察觉到。

忍耐着，颤抖着，史蒂夫从他体内拔出来，开始慌乱而焦急地手淫。他也半勃着，龟头抵在史蒂夫的大腿上，他和史蒂夫一起抚摸自己，手臂摆动地几乎快要痉挛了，史蒂夫率先射出来，沉沉的低吟声断成几截，他倒在巴奇身上，巴奇也再次高潮，把暴露在空气里的每一寸肌肤都往史蒂夫身上贴，像是被暴晒在沙滩上的鱼，拼了命扭动，耗尽最后一丝力气。

他们抱在一起，喘着粗气。巴奇抚摸史蒂夫的脸，摸他额头的汗，他想看史蒂夫高潮后的样子，但什么都看不清。很长一段时间里，谁都没说话，两个人钻回睡袋，连把衣服和裤子重新穿好的力气都没有。

“你困吗，史蒂夫？”

巴奇终于率先开口。疲惫感包围了他，他不知道性爱有催眠的功效，他觉得自己下一秒就能昏睡过去。

“有一点……”史蒂夫带着浓浓的鼻音，很可爱，像是得了重感冒似的，“森田下一轮是我，你先睡吧……”

“可怜的家伙。”巴奇轻轻笑起来，在史蒂夫额头上印上一吻，“我可以陪你聊聊天，我觉得你就快睡着了。”

“聊什么？”

性交后的史蒂夫有种迷茫的顺从，巴奇觉得这更可爱了，他简直想在史蒂夫的脸上咬一口。

“聊什么都行。”

他们有一搭没一搭地说起话来，大多数时候是巴奇说，史蒂夫听，他一边说一边确保史蒂夫的眼睛没有阖上，他知道刚睡着又被迫醒来的痛苦。他说可恨的斯帕姆午餐肉，说他从书里读到的一战时的腌肉硬得像锉牙刀，然后他又说到回家，说到一直想要去看的大峡谷。他不知道史蒂夫有没有认真听自己说，如果没有也可以原谅，高潮后他也觉得脑子发昏，没法集中精神，否则他不会把话说得颠三倒四。他想到自己没说出的话，想到那只在杂志和日历画报上看到过的壮丽景色，等到他真的站在峡谷之下的时候——当然，是要跟史蒂夫一起，就算史蒂夫不想去他也会逼他去，他要把那话喊出来，喊给史蒂夫听。史蒂夫也许会脸红，因为周围必定有不少游客，但他不在乎，反正那些游客不认识他们，他会扯着嗓子喊，直到那句话在空中环绕一圈，从峡谷的另一头重新飘回来，传进史蒂夫的耳朵里。

他想象着那样的可能性，跳过在那之前所需要的种种条件，他把眼睛闭上，沉入浑身瘫软的睡梦里。


End file.
